


What in the World

by Jflo_Starlight



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Bahasa Indonesia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, more tag in the future
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jflo_Starlight/pseuds/Jflo_Starlight
Summary: Dunia ini berubah, tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.





	1. Beginning

* * *

# Beginning

Rating : T - M (disturbing violence and detailed Explicit scene)  
Genre : Adventure, Action, Brother Fluff, Mild Gore

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Diawali dengan pertanyaan lalu dijawab dengan jawaban, ' _ini untuk kebaikan semua._ ' Kami warga biasa hanya bisa mengiyakan. 

Lalu dimulailah keaneh-anehan yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu dekat.

Satu per satu orang mulai menghilang. Awalnya tidak kami khawatirkan, kami anggap seperti kasus penculikan atau hipnotis- _human traffic._  Tetapi orang-orang yang telah menghilang itu kembali sebulan kemudian dengan keadaan.. Tidak normal. 

Mereka hidup normal, kembali seperti mereka tidak pernah menghilang sebelumnya. Tapi satu minggu kemudian mereka ditemukan bunuh diri. Dan saat mayat mereka dicek oleh Dokter setempat, keanehan sekaligus kepanikan itupun makin meningkat.

 

Matthew, orang yang pertama kali menghilang dan pertama juga ditemukan. Dia kembali ke apartemen seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa selama seminggu kebelakang. Awalnya kami kira dia hanya pergi keluar negeri atau pulang kekampungnya, tapi  seminggu kemudian dia ditemukan bunuh diri di apartemenya.

Dan keanehan tidak berhenti disitu. Mayat Matt dicek oleh dokter sekitar, dan setelah dicek Matt memiliki bekas luka operasi yang begitu halus di kepalanya, seakan-akan seperti bekas benturan yang tidak sengaja. 

Begitu rapi juga membentuk lingkaran yang sempurna, dan benturan tidak membuat bekas luka seperti itu.

Dokter pun mengecek lebih dalam ke rongga otaknya. Memutuskan untuk mengecek lebih detail dan membuka rongganya. Saat mereka melepaskan kulit kepala Matt, para dokter mengatakan di tulang rongga terdapat bekas luka yang sangat halus, mereka tidak bisa melihatnya tapi mereka dapat merasakan dengan jari mereka. 

Begitu halus dan rapi, siapapun yang melakukan hal ini bukan dokter biasa.

Mereka pun membuka rongganya. Menemukan pemandangan yang tidak normal didepan mata mereka. Otak Matt  seperti membengkak dua kali lipat, sampai dimana otaknya menyembul keluar dari rongganya.

Lalu saat dokter mengeluarkan keseluruhan otak Matt. Mereka menaruhnya di meja besi, otak itu langsung memisahkan diri, terbelah menjadi dua bagian, tanpa dipotong atau disentuh sama sekali. Seakan-akan dia memiliki dua otak.  

Tidak ada yang bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti itu, bagaimana Matt bisa hidup selama seminggu, kita tidak pernah tahu.

 

Setelah itu makin banyak orang yang menghilang, lalu kembali. Seakan-akan mereka tidak pernah menghilang sama sekali, dan seminggu kemudian mereka ditemukan dengan berbagai macam cara bunuh diri.

Setelah dicek, kasusnya mirip seperti Matt. 2 jantung, 4 paru-paru, 2 lambung. Semua ditemukan dengan dua kali lipat dari organ sebelumnya.

Kepanikan massa dan demo dimana-mana. Semua orang takut akan keanehan ini, pemerintah juga  tidak mengambil tindakan tegas akan hal ini. Mereka memang mengambil tindakan, tapi seakan-akan itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan muka mereka dimuka umum.

Memang rasa takutlah yang membuat manusia kehilangan akal. Diawali dari provokator, lalu demo dimana - mana, Pemerintah yang menanggapi dengan setengah-setengah. Para warga mulai berubah dengan sekitar, mata mereka selalu menatap lain nya dengan tatapan waswas.

 

Bahkan komplek kami yang cukup terpencil juga terkena efeknya. Saat kejadian Matt kami masih bisa berbicara satu sama lain, saling membantu, mengadakan rapat antara keluarga yang kehilangan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, tidak ada perubahan yang lebih baik, ditambah informasi dari kota yang tidak pernah dengan jelas memberitahu  **apa yang terjadi**. Perlahan, warga mulai memisahkan diri.

Pada saat rapat, suka ada yang tidak muncul sampai tidak pernah keluar sama sekali.

Warga mulai saling tidak mempercayai satu sama lain, berusaha melindungi keluarga mereka, tidak ada anak kecil yang bermain bersama pada pagi atau sore hari lagi, tidak ada ibu atau ayah yang berbicara dengan sesama. 

Semua berada didalam rumah mereka, dan hanya mengintip dari jendela yang tertutup tirai, menatap dengan tajam siapapun yang keluar dari rumah dan mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

 

Setiap minggu pasti ada orang keluar dengan terburu-buru dari rumahnya, entah berjalan ataupun dengan kendaraan, dan kembali dengan tangan  **penuh** dengan bahan-bahan sehari-hari, Seperti persediaan untuk musim dingin.

Diiringi dengan mata-mata tajam yang mengintip dari bilah kecil tirai, seakan-akan mereka siap menerkam orang itu. Tatapan yang begitu liar, penuh rasa takut, juga waswas. 

Mereka melakukan hal ini cukup lama, cukup lama hingga rumput liar mulai tumbuh diantara kerak semen di garasi dan jalan, cukup lama hingga besi pagar mereka berkarat, cukup lama hingga cat rumah mereka perlahan mengelupas.

Hingga Akhirnya...

 

 

*********   

 

 

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!** "

Suara teriakan membangunkan Hyunwoo dari tidurnya, dengan cepat dia mengambil senter yang dia taruh dimeja nakas, lalu membuka tirai jendela. Melihat kearah rumah yang membuat keributan itu.

 

"ANAKU! DIMANA ANAKU?!" teriak seorang Wanita dengan baju tidurnya dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Sayang, tenanglah kau membuat keributan disini" Suaminya mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

"TENANG? TENANG?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG?! ANAK KITA MENGHILANG! DAN KAU BILANG AKU UNTUK TENANG?!"

"Sayang.. Bukan itu maksudku, kita bisa membicarakan hal ini didalam kan? dengan perlahan.." sang Suami merasa panik dengan tetangga lain yang mulai keluar.

 

Tetangga ada beberapa yang keluar, juga ada beberapa yang sama seperti Hyunwoo. Melihat dengan diam dari jendela rumah. Ekspresi mereka beragam, dari yang khawatir, waswas juga kesal.

 

"Mungkin anakmu ada dirumah.. Apa kau sudah mengecek loteng dan bawah tanah?" seorang Ibu Tua berbicara dengan halus mencoba mendekati mereka, tetapi ditahan oleh Cucunya.

Wanita yang berteriak tadi menoleh dengan cepat kearah ibu tua, matanya penuh dengan rasa takut juga amarah. "KAU KIRA DARITADI AKU TIDAK MENGECEK RUANGAN ITU?! KAU KIRA AKU HANYA BERCANDA TENTANG ANAKU YANG MENGHILANG ENTAH KEMANA?!" 

Wanita itu mulai berteriak dan melangkah ke Ibu Tua yang juga ikut melangkah kebelakang, dengan cepat sang Istri ditahan oleh Suami.

"S-sayang kumohon tenanglah, ibu hanya mencoba membantu" sang Suami mencoba untuk tersenyum minta maaf kearah Ibu Tua yang masih terlihat shock.

"KAU TIDAK PERCAYA DENGANKU?! AKU INI ISTRIMU! IBU DARI ANAK KITA! ANAK KITA MENGHILANG! DAN KAU TENANG-TENANG SAJA!" sang Istri berteriak, dan mulai menggila di dekapan sang Suami yang mencoba menahanya.

 

"ASTAGA! istrimu gila!"

"Ya, apaan-apaan ini? memangnya hanya kau saja yang kehilangan anggota keluarga?!"

"DIAM KALIAN! ANAKU ADALAH ANAK SPESIAL! BERBEDA DARI ANAK-ANAK BEDEBAH KALIAN SEMUA! SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN PASTI MENCOBA MENGAMBILNYA DARIKU!" perkataanya mulai kacau, dan dia makin menggila berusaha lepas dari sang Suami.

"SAYANG! Sudah Cukup! apa yang kau katakan? cepat minta maaf!"

"Dia benar-benar keterlaluan"

"Maksudmu apa dengan anak spesial? dan untuk apa kami mengambil anakmu?"

"Anaku yang menghilang dari beberapa bulan yang lalu kau bilang anak bedebah?! memangya kau tahu apa tentang anaku?!"

 

Beberapa suara protes dari Tentangga lain, tetapi sang Istri terus berteriak tanpa menghiraukan mereka.

 

"BERAPA BANYAK UANG! DAN WAKTU! YANG KUHABISKAN UNTUK MEMBESARKAN ANAKU?! ANAK KALIAN TIDAK ADA APA-APANYA DIBANDING ANAKU!"

"DIAMLAH! Wanita gila! kalau anakmu hilang, yasudah terima saja!"

"Jangan salahkan dan menggangu yang lain! karena itu adalah salahmu yang tidak bisa menjaga keluarga dengan baik!"

 

Kerumunan yang awalnya kecil pun makin membesar, dan semakin ramai dengan teriakan amarah. 

Tangan Hyunwoo yang memegang senter mulai berkeringat, kejadian ini sungguh diluar dugaan.

' _Ini terjadi terlalu cepat_ ' pikirnya, rasa khawatirnya makin menjadi-jadi saat kerumunan itu sudah berteriak, dengan tangan yang menunjuk satu sama lain.

 

Hyunwoo merasakan tarikan kecil di lenganya, spontan dia menoleh dan mengarahkan senter kearah sang pelaku.

"Hyung, tenang ini aku." Changkyun menghadang cahaya senter dari matanya. Di belakangnya ada Jooheon yang masih mengusap matanya.

"Ah.. maaf, Kaget." Hyunwoo menurunkan senter dari wajahnya, dan menarik mereka ke rangkulanya.

"Mm, tidak apa-apa."

Dirumah ini, Hyunwoo hidup bersama dengan Changkyun dan Jooheoon. Mereka bertiga berteman sejak kecil, dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu saat Hyunwoo duduk dikelas satu SMP, Jooheon dan Changkyun masih kelas 4 SD.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Saat itu Hyunwoo berada di taman, duduk dibawah pohon sambil memakan makan siangnya. Pada saat itu dia melihat Changkyun kecil yang didorong ke tanah, oleh beberapa anak yang lebih besar darinya, dan mengerumuni Changkyun. 

Hyunwoo tak perlu menonton lebih lama untuk tahu apa yang terjadi, saat salah satu dari mereka mulai tertawa sambil menendang kaki Changkyun.

Tepat saat Hyunwoo ingin berdiri, teriakan pun terdengar.

 

"HEY! PECUNDANG! JANGAN MENGANGGUNYA!"

Spontan semua menoleh kearah teriakan. Disitu Jooheon kecil yang berdiri dengan muka marah, mendekati orang-orang yang membully Changkyun.

"YA! kalian pecundang! memangnya kalian tidak malu mengeroyoki satu orang dengan badan sebesar ini!? Dasar pecundang!"

Jooheon mengomeli mereka, dan mendorong salah satu pembully untuk membantu Changkyun berdiri, dan menarik Changkyun keluar dari situ.

 

"Bocah.. Kau mau kemana?" satu tangan menyergap lengan jooheon saat mereka ingin pergi, Jooheon menoleh.

"Tentu saja pergi dari sini! lepaskan tanganku!" Jooheon berusaha melepas cengkraman si bully  ** _alas_**  Jooheon kecil tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya. Changkyun yang melihat Jooheon kesusahan ikut membantu melepas cengkramannya.

"Hahaha, lihat bocah-bocah ini! mereka berani sekali mengatakan kita pecundang, sedangkan mereka sendiri tidak bisa melepas cengkramanku."

Yang lain ikut tertawa melihat mereka berdua kesusahan. Raut wajah Jooheon mulai panik sedangkan Changkyun masih ketakutan, si pembully yang memegang lengan Jooheon pun menarik Jooheon dengan kasar.

"Sini! akan kuajari bagaimana menghormati yang lebih tua darimu." tanganya melayang di udara, Jooheon memejamkan matanya menunggu pukulan yang akan dia terima, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Changkyun menarik-narik bajunya dari belakang, Jooheon pun membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat tangan si pembully ditahan oleh seseorang yang memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi.

 

"Hentikan." ujarnya dengan monoton.

Si pembully kaget, dengan spontan melepas tanganya dari Jooheon dan menghempaskan tanganya dari orang yang baru datang itu. Dia menatap kaget kearah orang baru, lalu kearah Jooheon dan Changkyun. Dengan cepat mukanya memerah penuh amarah.

"Apa-apaan ini?! satu persatu datang sok untuk jadi pahlawan! memangnya kau siapa hah?!" si pembully berteriak dengan amarah. Mukanya memerah antar malu dan marah yang begitu kental, tanpa pikir panjang dia mengangkat tanganya dan memukul kearah orang baru itu.

Orang baru itu menahan pukulan si pembully. "Hentikan. aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan kalian."

"Diam! kalau kau suka ikut campur masalah orang!  kau harus tahu resikonya!"

Orang baru itu menghela nafasnya.

Si pembully mencoba memukul kearah orang baru itu dan hanya ditangkis olehnya, memukul-tertangkis memukul-tertangkis. Tanpa perlu penjelasan pun, yang lain tahu bahwa orang baru ini lebih handal daripada si pembully.

 

"Kenapa kau hanya menangkis?! dasar pengecut!" si pembully mengambil ancang-ancang dan memukul kearah orang baru.

Si orang baru menghela nafas lagi, dengan mudah dia mengambil tangan yang tertuju padanya, menariknya, lalu menghantamkanya ke tanah.

Si pembully tersedak, merasakan udara ditubuhnya tertekan keluar dari tenggorokanya. Hingga akhirnya dia terbatuk-batuk, menetralisir udara di tenggorokanya. Lalu dia berusaha berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin melukai kalian, aku hanya ingin kalian tidak meganggu dua orang ini." orang baru itu menarik Jooheon dan Changkyun kebelakang punggungnya.

"Cih, sombong sekali! kau kira aku akan menyerah hanya karena kau banting seperti itu?!" si pembully akhirnya berdiri, tetapi sekujur tubuhnya bergetar terutama di bagian kaki.

"Ayo! kita ulangi lagi!" dia memasang kuda-kuda dengan bergetar.

Orang baru itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh, terlihat jelas sekali mereka tidak akan menang melawanya tapi dia masih terus keras kepala. Dengan helaan nafas dia berbalik sambil membawa Jooheon dan Changkyun dari mereka.

 

"HEY! KAU MAU KEMANA HAH?!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melanjutkanya." orang baru itu berkata dengan mudahnya.

"Bocah sialan! Kau ak- **sdfs** " si Pembully yang baru saja ingin mengejar mereka tertahan, melihat tangan temanya yang mencengkram tubuhnya.

"Bodoh! sudah biarkan mereka pergi! kau tidak lihat betapa mudahnya dia mengalahkanmu? kalau kau saja kalah bagaimana dengan kami?!" Temanya berbisik dengan muka ketakutan dan diikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

"Sudahh..  Daripada mengejar mereka, kita lihat lukamu saja. Bantingan tadi cukup kuat,  biar aku cek." salah satu dari mereka berbicara, dan dengan perlahan mereka pergi dari taman itu.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! thanks for reading! ini ff pertama author dari dulu kepengen bikin ff tapi teh kayak survival gitu, sempet pengen charanya exo ganti bts eh got7 sampe ke monsta x wkwkwk, lanjut lah jadi curcol minta kritik and saranya ya thank you so much! see ya!


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**   
>  "Sudahh.. Daripada mengejar mereka, kita lihat lukamu saja. Bantingan tadi cukup kuat, biar aku cek." salah satu dari mereka berbicara, dan dengan perlahan mereka pergi dari taman itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

".."

".."

Setelah kejadian tadi Jooheon dan Changkyun masih mengikuti orang baru itu. Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan dibelakangnya hingga mereka berhenti berhenti tepat dibawah pohon, terdapat kotak bekal yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Si Oang itu mengambil makananya dan duduk menyandar di pohon, lalu dia terdiam sejenak dan mendonggak keatas menatap mereka heran.

 

"Kalian tidak ingin duduk?" ujarnya

Changkyun menyenggol pelan kearah Jooheon. Jooheon menatapnya, Changkyun ikut menatapnya kembali, seolah-olah mereka berdebat lewat tatapan mata.

"Tenanglah.. Aku tidak menolong kalian untuk jadi babuku." orang itu mulai memakan bekalnya "Kalian lapar?" tanyanya.

"...Erm"

"Tidak hyung, terima kasih." Changkyun berkata menundukan kepalanya.

 

Orang baru itu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sudahlah, duduk sini" dia menepuk tempat disebelahnya.

Jooheon melirik ke Changkyun, Changkyun pun ikut meliriknya.

"Ah! tidak tidak tidak, hentikan. Aku tidak mengerti 'kode isyarat' kalian, Duduk." dia menarik pelan Changkyun ke sebelahnya.

Changkyun yang ditarik mau tidak mau duduk disebelah orang itu dan melirik kearah Jooheon, dia tempat disebelahnya, Jooheon pun ikut duduk disebelah Changkyun.

"..."

"..."

".. Nyam ... nyam"

"..."

"..."

".. Gluk gluk ...... nyam"

"..."

"..."

".. Namaku Son Hyunwoo, kalian?"

Jooheon dan Changkyun tersentak, kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba setelah hening yang hanya diiringi suara orang disebelahnya makan.

Mereka tidak langsung menjawab namun mereka kembali melirik satu sama lain.

"Kalian tahu saat orang memperkenalkan dirinya, sudah sewajarnya orang itu kembali memperkenalkan dirinya" orang yang bernama Hyunwoo itu tertawa kecil, melihat mereka kembali melirik satu sama lain.

 

"Jadi nama kalian?"

".. Lee J-Jooheon"

"Im Changkyun .."

"Hmm, Jooheon dan Changkyun. Kalian kelas berapa?" Hyunwoo bertanya.

"Kelas 4 SD" ujar Jooheon, posturnya mulai rileks setelah perkenalan mereka.

"Wow, kalian ..." Hyunwoo memasang muka aneh, dan mulai menggerak-gerakan tanganya, seperti isyarat?

".. ?"

"... ?"

"Kalian ... ehh?" tanganya bergerak terus.

"Kami?"

"..?"

 

Hyunwoo akhirnya berhenti menatap mereka dengan muka sulit dipercaya, dan diapun tertawa keras.

 

"Pft .. oh ya ampun ... Hahahahaha."

".. ? Emm, hyung?"

"Hahahaha ... kalian .. pft-hahaha."

"Dia kenapa Heon?"

"Akupun tidak tahu Chang."

Jooheon dan Changkyun terus memperhatikan Hyunwoo yang masih tertawa keras mereka, heran apa yang lucu dari perkataan Jooheon tadi, dan kenapa dia tidak berhenti tertawa?!

"Hehehe .. ohh itu tadi sangat lucu ... wooo! astaga .. huft." Hyunwoo yang akhirnya selesai tertawa, menarik nafasnya kembali.

"Ehh? tidak, daritadi hyung tertawa keras sendiri."

"Memangnya apa yang lucu hyung?"

Hyunwoo menatap mereka, senyum lebar masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Yah .. berati aku memang menolong orang yang  **benar-benar** dalam kesulitan." Hyunwoo tertawa kecil.

"Jooheon. Kau pemberani kecil, mau menyelamatkan temanmu walau dengan badan sekecil ini." Hyunwoo tersenyum lebar ke mereka berdua.

Jooheon dan Changkyun tidak menyangka pernyataan Hyunwoo, spontan mereka menundukan kepalanya. Malu akan kejadian tadi, terutama Jooheon.

"Kalau boleh tahu .. kenapa kau dibully seperti itu?"

"Ahh .. Chang?"

"Mh? aku?"

"Ini kasusmu Kyunnie."

"Eh? mmm.."

"Kalian berdua tidak melakukan hal yang nakal kan?" Hyunwoo bertanya.

"Tentu Saja Tidak!" mereka berdua menyahut.

Hyunwoo kembali tertawa "Kalau begitu tenang saja."

".. Emm jadi ... awalnya Chan-"

"Biar aku saja Honnie"

Jooheon menatap Changkyun, lalu memegang tanganya, dia membisikan sesuatu ke kuping Changkyun, dan Changkyun pun mengangguk. Changkyun menarik nafasnya bersiap untuk bercerita.

 Hyunwoo menatap dan menunggu, sangat mengantisipasi Changkyun berbicara.

 

"Aku lahir bukan disini, Aku dilahirkan di Israel dan tinggal disana selama 4 tahun, lalu aku pindah ke Boston karena pekerjaan Ayah. Tapi setelah pindah ke Boston ... Ayah dan Ibu jadi sering bertengkar hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah."

"Ayah dan Ibu sama-sama ingin mengambil hak asuh untuku dan mereka kembali bertengkar, di satu sisi aku bahagia, walaupun mereka berpisah mereka tetap menyayangiku. Tapi di sisi lain aku sedih karena mereka bertengkar hebat hanya untuku."

"Pertengkaran mereka sampai terdengar ke keluarga besar Ibu, hingga akhirnya Nenek mengambil keputusan agar aku diasuh oleh Bibiku yang ada di Korea. Kedua Orang Tuaku menolak keras namun Nenek tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk menyelak, hingga akupun mau tidak mau ikut dengan perintah Nenek."

"Aku ingat mereka berdua mengantar ku ke bandara untuk bertemu Bibi. Itu pertama kalinya mereka tidak bertengkar bahkan tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka meminta maaf kepadaku, mereka minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi Orang Tua yang bisa dibanggakan, dan memeluku erat." 

 

Suara Changkyun mulai begetar dia menundukan kepalanya, menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dan melanjutkan cerita.

 

"Saat aku bersama Bibi ... Bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Kebutuhanku selalu terpenuhi bahkan saat natal kemarin aku mendapatkan hadiah, walau Bibi jarang berada dirumah tapi aku senang, daripada harus tinggal bersama Nenek." Changkyun tertawa kecil.

"Tapi masalahnya bukan berasal dari rumah tapi dari sekolah. Saat aku pindah kesini aku sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa korea, setiap ada yang bertanya aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan bahasa inggris. Itulah mengapa aku tidak punya teman selain Jooheonnie"

"Karena hal itu juga aku sering dibully oleh kakak kelas, awalnya sih tidak terlalu meganggu walaupun ada yang meganggu, Jooheon pasti datang membantuku. Aku tidak ingin membuat Bibi repot, jadi tidak pernah kulaporkan ke Bibi ... Tapi kali ini berbeda" Changkyun menundukan kepalanya kembali seakan-akan dia malu akan hal dia ucapkan tadi.

Hening sesaat setelah Changkyun selesai berbicara, Hyunwoo terlihat berfikir keras.

"Jadi, intinya kau membiarkan mereka membully mu?" Hyunwoo berkata setelah beberapa saat.

".. Hah?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Maksudku kau membiarkan para pembully itu membully mu, kalau kau tidak membiarkanya, mereka tidak akan meganggumu separah ini" ujar Hyunwoo sambil membuka botol minumnya.

"Tapi hyung, mereka kan kakak kelas berbadan besar. Lagipula mana bisa ak-"

"Tidak ada hubunganya dengan kakak kelas atau ukuran badan Changkyun, pemikiran ' **tidak bisa** ' mu itulah yang berpengaruh."

Changkyun dan Jooheon diam, mereka terlihat berfikir keras. Terutama Changkyun.

"Jadi maksud hyung?" Jooheon bertanya.

"Begini.. Kalau kalian dibully tapi tidak bisa melawan secara fisik, lakukanlah secara cermat! libatkan guru atau buat prank sampai mereka kapok! kalau kau dibully jangan hanya diam seperti domba di sekitar serigala, cari jalan keluar." Hyunwoo menatap mereka.

"Kalian tau Tom & Jerry?"

Changkyun dan Jooheon mengganguk.

"Kalian lihat berapa kali Tom dibodohi oleh Jerry yang jauh lebih kecil darinya? bayangkan saja itu kalian."

Hyunwoo pun kembali makan setelah pernyataanya tadi, Jooheon dan Changkyun berpikir keras memikirkan perkataan Hyunwoo.

"Tapi hyung, itu tidak semudah dibicarakan." Ujar Changkyun.

Hyunwoo melirik dari kotak makanya.

"Memang untuk memberanikan diri melawan orang yang ' _kuat_ ', butuh mental yang kuat juga."

Hyunwoo merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membukanya.

"Lihat ini." Hyunwoo menunjuk kearah foto yang ada di dompet.

 

Jooheon dan Changkyun melihat satu foto kecil. Satu anak kecil dengan pipi yang tembam juga dengan kacatamata bulat, giginya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan sangat berantakan hingga bentuk mulutnya ikut terpengaruhi.

".. Ini?"

"Ini kau hyung?"

"Yap, itu aku saat seumuran kalian." Hyunwoo tersenyum.

Changkyun dan Jooheon menatap Hyunwoo tidak percaya, sungguh kemana semua lemak di pipinya? dan giginya pun tidak berantakan seperti di foto.

"Kalian tidak percaya?" Hyunwoo masih tersenyum lebar.

"Sama sekali tidak." Changkyun menggeleng keras.

"Kemana pipimu hyung juga gigimu?"

"Heii~  kalian tidak pernah dengar behel gigi? lagipula saat itu aku ditolak oleh seseorang, akupun berusaha menguruskan badanku dan mengikuti taekwondo."

"Ahh ... jadi itu sebabnya, kau bisa melawan mereka dengan begitu mudah."

"Hehehe ... Tidak, aku tidak sehebat itu, mereka saja yang tidak mempunyai dasar dalam bela diri. Aku terlihat keren ya tadi? " senyum Hyunwoo makin berseri-seri.

"Keren? hyung seperti di film-film! tangkis-tangkis banting!" ujar Jooheon dengan seru.

"Hehe .. terima kasih Jooheonnie"

"Hyung, kalau aku jadi Jerry berarti hyung jadi Spike ya?" Changkyun bertanya.

"Hm? maksudmu?"

"Kan kalau Jerry mengelabui Tom. Kalau Spike karena dia kuat seperti hyung, Spike langsung menyerang saja karena dia kuat!" Changkyun berkata dengan mata berbinar.

 

Hyunwoo diam sejenak dan diapun tertawa.

"Ahh .. Spike ya? jadi maksudmu aku terlihat menyeramkan?"

"Yaaa .. Awalnya memang iya ... Tapi sekarang tidak" ujar Changkyun sambil tersenyum.

"kalau begitu Changkyun jadi Jerry! aku jadi Tyke!"

"Tyke?"

"Si anjing kecil!"

Spontan Hyunwoo dan Changkyun tertawa, Jooheon terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa? ada yang aneh?"

"Hahaha .. tidak Honnie, aku hanya menyadari betapa miripnya kau dengan Tyke."

"Kau benar hyung."

"Hehhh?"

"hehe .. Changkyun menjadi Jerry karena dia yang sering di bully,  kau Jooheon mirip seperti Tyke mengonggong terus, tapi tidak ada yang menghiraukan karena kau kecil dan dianggap remeh."

"Ya! sampai hyung datang baru mereka menyadari kita berdua."

"Huft ... Aku terdengar lemah sekali."

"Tak apa Jooheonnie, setidaknya kau anjing bulldog bukan tikus kecil."

"Selama ada aku kalian berdua akan kulindungi, biasanya Spike seperti itu kan?"

Mereka bertiga kembali tertawa, pada saat itulah pertemanan mereka dimulai. 

Jooheon dan Changkyun sering datang ke taman setelah pulang sekolah untuk menemui Hyunwoo, dan Hyunwoo yang selalu menunggu dan mengantar mereka pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap ini yg bagian anak2nya kalau lebay sorry :|, awkward banget aku ngebuat percakapan anak2. as always kritik and saran selalu di request! see ya!
> 
> UPDATED : [June/14/2018]
> 
> Author's Note : Btw, chapnya aku batesin, bukan berarti nulis aku jadi dikit, enggak kok cman gak aku jejelin aja jadi 1 chap. setelah nyobain enakan dikit perchapnya, jadi klo ada error/typo jadi gak pusing 'tadi salah dimana ya?'
> 
> Jadi palingan sekali apdet aku bisa 1-3 chap, tiap kapan? gatau itumah wkwkwk :D


	3. Flashback II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**  
>  Mereka bertiga kembali tertawa, pada saat itulah pertemanan mereka dimulai.   
>    
>  Jooheon dan Changkyun yang sering datang ke taman setelah pulang sekolah untuk menemui Hyunwoo, dan Hyunwoo yang selalu menunggu dan mengantar mereka pulang. 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Hal ini menjadi kebiasaan mereka hingga Jooheon dan Changkyun masuk SMP dan Hyunwoo duduk di bangku akhir SMP. Changkyun tidak ingin membebani hyungnya lagi, jadi mereka hanya bertemu saat makan siang ditaman.

Saat Hyunwoo SMA, rutinitas masih sama. Ditambah terkadang Jooheon dan Changkyun meminta les ' _privat_ ' tentang taekwondo setelah pulang sekolah. 

Mereka melihat Hyunwoo yang semakin tinggi dan badanya makin membentuk, tidak ingin ketinggalan dengan hyung mereka, mereka meminta ( _memaksa_ ) Hyunwoo mengajari mereka.

Lalu Hyunwoo lulus dari SMA dan melanjutkan Kuliah, Jooheon dan Changkyun masih melanjutkan ke SMA, perbedaan jam dan jarak sempat membuat mereka jadi jarang bertemu.

Namun suatu hari, saat dimana Hyunwoo sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Changkyun dan Jooheon datang kerumahnya, yang anehnya mata Jooheon berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

"Woah? .. ada apa ini? Chang? Jooheon kau kenapa?" tanya Hyunwoo khawatir.

Awalnya Hyunwoo mengutuk siapapun yang menganggu hari liburnya. ' _Hari libur yang kupakai mengerjakan tugas_ ' gerutunya. Hingga dia melihat adik kecilnya, di depan pintu, yang satu terlihat ingin menangis.

"Ah .. kami tidak kenapa - kenapa kok hyung, hanya saja Jooheon-" Changkyun melirik kearah Jooheon.

 

**OOF!**

 

Dengan cepat Jooheon memeluk hyunwoo dan menangis sesegukan.

"Huks, h-hyung aku merindukanmu.. huks"

"Err? Chang?" tatapan Hyunwoo meminta penjelasan kearah Changkyun, Changkyun mengangkat pundaknya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti hyung."

"Huuu .. hyung ak- ku sangat merindukanmu." ujar Jooheon memeluk erat Hyunwoo.

"Hey hey, sudahlah, kau ini kenapa? kau tidak malu dengan badanmu eoh?"

"Masa bodoh .. huks"

"Pft - dasar bodoh."

"Ya! aku dengar itu Kkungie! minggu kemarin kau juga menangis dikamar kan?! kau juga rindu dengan hyung kan?!"

"Kata siapa aku menangis? aku kan tidak cengeng sepertimu."

"Kau tidak menyangkal bahwa kau rindu dengan hyung."

"Y-yaaa, tentu saja aku rindu dengan hyung! tapi aku tidak menangis sepertimu."

"Lalu minggu kemarin itu apa? latihan vokal?"

"Mana aku tahu, bisa jadi kau halusinasi. Projek fisikamu kan belum selesai-selesai, mungkin itu membuatmu gila."

"?? .. Mana mungkin orang gila sesaat."

"Bisa saja, kau bodoh urusan fisika dan matematika."

"Oooohh! jadi itu cara mainmu Kkung?!"

"Bermain? bermain apa? aku hanya mengujarkan fakta."

"Yah! kemarin saja kau-"

 

Tangan besar tiba-tiba menutup mulut mereka, memotong perdebatan yang memanjang. mereka melihat ke pemilik tangan, dan melihat Hyunwoo yang memasang ekspresi. ' **the hell is wrong with y'all?** '

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku masih punya tugas menumpuk didalam, jadi kalian ingin masuk? atau lanjut berdebat disini?"

 

Tanpa perlu jawaban pun mereka tahu jawabanya, karena setelah itu Hyunwoo mendapati dirinya berada di kamar, mengerjakan laporan kuliah,  dan diselimuti oleh 2 orang anak SMA.

"Sungguh..  Kalau saja ada orang yang melihat ini,  pasti aku dikira om-om yang doyan anak SMA."

"Pft-" Changkyun tertawa di punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, tak usah di pikirkan, lagian kapan lagi kami bisa seperti ini?" ujar Jooheon yang kepalanya berada di pangkuanya.

"Yaa~ hyung sangat sibuk, sampai tidak bisa main lagi bersama kami."

"Bukanya aku tidak ingin Kkungie-Honnie. Kalau laporan ini bisa mengetik dengan sendirinya, aku pasti akan pergi kemana pun kalian mau."

".. Mendengarnya aku jadi tidak ingin kuliah."

"Pft .. ya sudah tidak usah, aku juga khawatir nantinya otakmu akan meledak kalau melanjutkan kuliah."

"Kau bilang apa Kkungie?!"

"Kalian berdua ingin ditendang keluar?"

"Hyung~ Changkyun yang mulai~"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Kalian  **benar - benar**  ingin ditendang keluar?"

 

Seketika Changkyun dan Jooheon bungkam, hanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Hyunwoo menghela nafasnya, mungkin ini yang terbaik yang bisa dia dapatkan.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, hanya diiringi suara nafas dan ketikan keyboard, Hyunwoo ingat temanya akan datang kesini untuk mengerjakan projek bersama, spontan Hyunwoo mengecek jam.

_'Masih 2 jam lagi'_ pikirnya.

Hyunwoo pun melanjutkan laporanya, tapi tidak lama setelah itu pintu kamarnya terbuka.

 

**CKLEK**

 

"Hyunwoo kau tidak akan percaya hal ini! aku baru saj- ... ohhhh ... WOW!"

Hyunwoo melihat kearah pintu dan mendapati Hoseok yang menatap mereka dengan mata lebar, Jooheon dan Changkyun hanya menenggok kearah pintu tanpa mengubah posisi mereka, Hyunwoo merasakan pusing kembali datang.

 

"Hoseok?"

"Y-ya?"

"Setahuku, menurut perjanjian kita kemarin, kau seharusnya datang 2 jam nanti?"

"Emm .. Hyura bilang dia ada tugas dari dosen, jadi kencan kita dibatalkan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Aku bilang Hyun, cek hpmu."

  
'Shiet, aku lupa' Hyunwoo menusuk diri sendiri didalam pikiranya.

"Tapi pasti kau tahu arti mengetuk pintu?"

Hoseok menatap Hyunwoo tidak percaya.

"Hyun! kau kira ini jaman apa segala pakai ketuk pintu? lagipula aku juga tidak pernah mengetuk sebelumnya."

"Aku selalu mengingatkanmu."

"Dan kau tetap sayang padaku."

Hyunwoo ingin memukul kepalanya ke dinding dan melempar Hoseok dengan laptop.

"Ak-"

"Yayaya, aku mengerti kau ' _sangat sibuk_ '" Alisnya naik turun.

"Hoseo-"

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula aku lapar, aku cari makan diluar dulu, dan  _2 jam nanti!_  aku kesini lagi. Aku harap aksi ' _threesome_ ' mu sudah selesai."

**  
CKLEK**

**BAM**

  
Tanpa menunggu penjelasan dari Hyunwoo, Hoseok, teman baiknya, langsung keluar dari kamar. 

Hyunwoo yakin 101%, dia mendengar tawa Hoseok diluar.

_'Ingatkan kenapa dia teman baiku.'_ pikirnya sambil memijit keningnya.

Jooheon dan Changkyun yang daritdadi diam membisu memperhatikan hyungnya.

  
"Hyung? tadi itu temanmu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Huuu~ jahat sekali."

"... Kami tidak mengacaukan sesuatu kan hyung?" Changkyun menaruh dagunya dipundak Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo menghela nafas.

"Kalau dibilang mengacaukan sih tidak, tapi nanti aku perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar ke si Bodoh itu. Aku tidak tahu apa dia akan mendengarkan penjelasan ku nanti."

"Maaf hyung.."

"Kalau hyung repot, nanti aku dan Kkungie bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ke teman hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa, si bodoh Hoseok memang seperti itu kalian tidak usah khawatir." ujar Hyunwoo melanjutkan laporanya.

 

".."

".."

".."

"Hyung?"

"Ya Jooheonnie?"

"Threesome itu apa?"

  
Seketika Hyunwoo berhenti mengetik, tanganya kaku tidak bergerak.

".."

".."

".."

"Hyung?"

Suara tawa keras dari Changkyun mengisi kamar, Hyunwoo menghela nafas ' _terkadang aku lupa mereka masih kelas satu SMA, badan sudah begitu besar. Harusnya mereka  
tidak kuajari taekwondo.'_

  
"Ya ampun Heonie, dasar bodoh." ujar Changkyun disela tawanya.

"Ya! hyung~ lihatkan? Kkungie yang mulai terus."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Heonie, seharusnya kau tau! apalagi kita sudah SMA! dan kita ini anak laki-laki!"

"Apa hubunganya dengan SMA?"

"Tentu saja ada bodoh."

"Kau suka sekali bilang aku bodoh, aku ini tidak bodoh!"

"Oh ya? lalu Threesome itu apa?"

"Itu kan pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Yaa~ itu tandanya kau sangat bodoh, sampai tidak tahu hal ini walau sudah SMA."

"Oh! maaf wahai genius! aku hanya orang biasa yang bertanya untuk mendapatkan ilmu, tapi hanya dijawab ' _dasar bodoh_ '."

"Akhirnya kau mengakui aku genius."

"Poinku bukan kesitu sialan."

"Aku hanya mengambil point penting Heonie."

Hyunwoo merasakan kedut dikepalanya menjadi-jadi, sungguh hari ini sial sekali.

 

Hubungan mereka setelah itu kembali membaik, walau terkadang Hyunwoo suka mengusir mereka karena menganggu, tapi mereka tetap bersama bahkan Jooheon dan Changkyun ikut dekat dengan temanya Hyunwoo, Hoseok.

Setelah itu, tepat Hyunwoo lulus kuliah. Dia dan Hoseok, bersama mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, merasa sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak bergantung ke orang tua masing-masing.

Bersama mereka pindah mencari pekerjaan, dan untungnya dengan cepat mereka dapat pekerjaan dengan gaji yang sesuai diluar kota.

Hyunwoo ingat saat dia memberi kabar ini ke dua adiknya. Kalau saat itu Jooheon menangis dan memeluknya. Kali ini dia memeluk Hyunwoo tanpa melepasnya selama seharian, setiap Hyunwoo berdiri dia ikut berdiri Hyunwoo pergi kesana dia mengikuti juga.

Hari itu walau Hyunwoo hanya dirumah tapi dia merasa lelah luar biasa. Dia tidak menyalahkan Jooheon, Hyunwoo tau betapa Jooheon menyayanginya, bahkan Changkyun ikut memeluk Hyunwoo disaat mereka tidur atau duduk disofa. Hyunwoo merasa sangat disayangi oleh mereka berdua.

Sampai di saat mereka berdua mengantar Hyunwoo dan Hoseok ke stasiun, Jooheon sesegukan terus memeluk Hyunwoo selama menunggu kereta datang. Changkyun sendiri menempel terus, dia hanya diam dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo, selama menunggu kereta, merasakan banyak tatapan aneh yang tertuju ke padanya. Ingin dia melepaskan diri tapi tidak tega juga dengan mereka.

Akhirnya, Hyunwoo hanya pasrah, dan menatap tajam Hoseok yang tertawa setiap melihat ekspresi Hyunwoo.

Saat Hyunwoo dan Hoseok pindah, awalnya mereka hidup bersama untuk menghemat biaya. Lalu setelah berapa bulan, Hoseok membeli rumah disebelah yang dibantu oleh Hyunwoo, sehingga mereka hidup bersebelahan.

 

**.**

**.**

 

Dua tahun kemudian Changkyun dan Jooheon menyelesaikan SMA dan ingin melanjutkan kuliah yang entah kenapa bisa dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja. 

Hyunwoo mendapati dua sahabat kecilnya datang kerumahnnya, dengan membawa koper dan lain-lain sambil memasang wajah memelas.

Tentu saja Hyunwoo kalah, bahkan Hyunwoo masih ingat tawa Hoseok saat dia menceritakan kejadian Jooheon dan Changkyun yang pindah kerumahnya tiba-tiba.

_'Ya asalkan aku tidak mendegar hal-hal aneh pada malam hari, aku tidak protest kok.'_

Hyunwoo menatapnya tajam.

_'Maksudku setidaknya ajak aku kalau ingin melakukan hal 'menyenangkan' juga.'_ Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

Hyunwoo ingat dia melemparkan map tebal kearah Hoseok, dan merah dihidungnya benar-benar membuatnya puas.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**   
>  Hyunwoo ingat dia melemparkan map tebal kearah Hoseok, dan merah dihidungnya benar-benar membuatnya puas. 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Hyunwoo melirik kearah mereka. Jooheon masih diambang bangun dan tidur, sedangkan Changkyun memandang ke kerumunan dengan ekpresi yang sulit dibaca, postur tubuhnya begitu tegang.

"Tenanglah" Hyunwoo mencoba menenangkan Changkyun, sambil memijit pelan pundaknya.

Changkyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Hyunwoo tetap hitung berhasil saat pundaknya mulai melemas sedikit demi sedikit.

Tepat saat itu kerumunan menjadi hening. Mereka kembali fokus kearah kerumunan yang tiba-tiba diam, dan berdiri tegak seperti patung.  
  


**BRUK**

  
Salah satu dari mereka terjatuh.

Tidak ada yang berkutik sama sekali. mereka melihat orang yang jatuh itu dengan mata membelalak, darah mulai mengucur dari badan yang telah jatuh.

Tidak ada yang berkutik sama sekali hingga suara benda jatuh terdengar, kerumunan menoleh dengan cepat kearah sumber suara.

Di ujung kanan gerbang perumahan. Terdapat seorang  _Pria? Wanita?_ sedang berdiri diam, disamping kakinya terdapat beberapa batu bata dan di pundaknya menggendong anak kecil, matanya menyala tidak wajar seperti kucing hitam pada malam hari. Tapi bukan kuning dengan pupil hitam melainkan mata putih dengan setitik pupil bergerak liar menatap mereka.

Tidak ada yang perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dalam sekejap kerumunan histeris

Teriakan terdengar dimana-mana. Sang Istri yang melihat Anak kecil di pundak orang itu langsung berlari kearahnya. 

Orang(?) itupun dengan cepat menghilang seperti ditelan kegelapan, sang Suami melesat mencoba mengejar Istrinya.

Para tetangga shock beberapa dari mereka ada yang masih diam membatu, atau berteriak histeris dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah orang misterius tadi.

Keluarga dari korban dengan muka shock mendekati keluarga mereka yang jatuh berdarah, mengecek apa dia masih hidup atau tidak.

Tetangga lain, yang iba pada mereka, mencoba membantu tapi hanya didorong dengan keras oleh keluarga korban.

 

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriaknya lantang, matanya membelalak jelas sekali ekspresi marah dan takutnya.

Yang didorong pun kembali bangkit. Wajahnya penuh dengan amarah dan adu teriakan mulai kembali terdengar.

"KAMI HANYA INGIN MEMBANTU!"

"SIAPA BILANG KAMI BUTUH BANTUAN KALIAN?! BISA SAJA KALIAN SALAH SATU DARI 'MEREKA'!"

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH?!"

Dari teriakan, dorongan kecil, dorongan keras, saling menghina, pukulan, tamparan, jambakan kerumunan menjadi membesar juga berbahaya.

 

**Kekacauan Besar**  
  


Hyunwoo menutup tirai dan menoleh kearah Jooheon dan Changkyun.

"Hey, kita harus pergi dari sini." mereka mengganguk cepat.

"Kalian tahu kan apa yang harus dilakukan? pergilah, aku tunggu diruang tamu." Hyunwoo melepas genggamanya dari pundak mereka. Jooheon dan Changkyun pun melesat keluar dari kamar untuk menyiapkan persiapan.

Hyunwoo membuka pintu balkon, lalu dia melompat ke balkon sebelah dan menggedor pintu kamar sahabatnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hoseok membuka pintunya dan melihat Hyunwoo dengan khawatir.  
  


"Kau lihat disana?" Hyunwoo menunjuk kearah orang-orang yang ribut disana.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Ya, Dari awal."

"Kau ingin tinggal disini? atau ikut dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja denganmu Hyun"

"Bagus, persiapkan apa yang perlu kau bawa, tidak perlu banyak kita hanya pergi dari sini sampai suasana kembali tenang."

"Oke, tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku membawa lebih."

"Ide bagus, aku tunggu diruang tamu dan pintu kamar ku terbuka."

Hoseok mengangguk dan dengan cepat mereka kembali kerumah masing-masing.  
  


Hyunwoo pun mempersiapkan dirinya. Mengambil tas besar, mengisinya dengan berbagai macam makanan kering, obat, alat bertahan hidup.

Memang keadaan seperti ini suka terjadi, suasana yang menegang tiap hari nya, juga sifat saling tidak percaya. Terkadang konflik seperti ini terjadi.

Biasanya Hyunwoo dan lainya pergi dengan Van milik Hoseok. Selain menunggu sampai suasana tenang, juga mengisi ulang bahan-bahan dirumah, dan biasanya mereka pergi paling lama hanya sampai seminggu.

Tapi kali ini mungkin akan lebih lama, kondisi lalu tidak pernah sampai separah ini.  _'tidak pernah sampai memakan jiwa seperti ini.'_ pikirnya.

Hyunwoo mulai memindahkan barang-barang penting ke bawah tanah dan menguncinya, Tidak ada salah nya berjaga-jaga. 

Mereka memiliki basement yang cukup besar. Tempat menyimpan stock makanan, air dan semacamnya, ruangan yang cukup luas hingga ada sofa dan meja kecil didalam, menyatu dengan kumpulan makanan kaleng yang berlimpah, juga pasokan listrik yang menyambung ke panel surya di atap.

Hyunwoo dan Jooheon bisa dibilang beruntung karena sifat paranoid Changkyun, saat itu..

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

_'Hyung, kenapa disini tidak ada basement atau loteng?'_

_Changkyun yang sehabis merapihkan barang-barangnya dari koper, melihat-lihat sekitar rumah dan menyadari tidak ada basement ataupun loteng._  
  


_Hyunwoo menatapnya aneh. "Tidak ..? untuk apa aku memiliki basement?"_

_"Kita kan berada di korea Kkungie, bukan di eropa, yang harus kita khawatirkan itu tsunami bukan angin topan dan sebagainya." Jooheon menyahut dari dapur._

_"Kalau masalah itupun aku tahu, tapi kan basement bukan hanya untuk itu. Kalian tidak pernah tau apa arti ruang penyimpanan?"_

_"Loteng?"_

_"Loteng itu gudang Heonie."_

_"Lalu? sama saja kan? ruang penyimpanan."_

_"Bukann~  biasanya basement itu untuk ruang penyimpanan darurat kalau saja ada bencana seperti pembunuh yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa, dan kita disarakan diam dirumah, jadi kita tidak usah susah kan?"_

_"Kau terlalu banyak baca cerita horror Kkung."_

_"Oh shut up Heon!"_

_"Seperti makanan dan lain-lain? sehingga kita tidak perlu berbelanja?" Hyunwoo bertanya setelah mencerna perkataan Changkyun._

_"Yap! you got it right hyung!"_

_".. Aku tidak terlalu yakin Chang-"_

_"Oh ayolahhh~ Aku dan Jooheon akan ikut membayarnya juga kok~"_

_"HEY!"_

_"Lagipula basement itu keren! seperti ruang rahasia hyung!" Changkyun berusaha keras._

_"Sudahlah Kkungie, kau ini terlalu parno! lagipula kata siapa aku akan ikutan bayar heh?" Jooheon keluar dari dapur, dan berkacak pinggang didepan Changkyun._

_"Diam Heonie, kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengajak hyung kejalan yang lebih baik?"_

_"Ke jalan yang lebih baik? maksudmu kejalan gilamu itu?"_

_"Aku tidak gila Heon, hanya khawatir."_

_"Ya mungkin kau harus lebih optimis dan berhenti membaca cerita pembunuhan, lagipula hyung juga tidak akan mau, iya kan hyung?" Jooheon menengok kearah Hyunwoo._  
  


_".."_

_"Hyung?"_

_".. Ruang rahasia?" Hyunwoo menatap Changkyun dengan berbinar, Changkyun yang menyadari apa maksudnya, ikut berbinar._  
  


_"Oh astaga!" Jooheon menepuk dahinya. "Hyung! kau tidak serius kan ingin membuat basement?"_

_"Jooheon ini bukan basement tapi ruang rahasia!" Ujar Hyunwoo dengan semangat membara._

_"Ya Honnie ruang rahasia" Changkyun ikut menimpali._

_"Tapi .. tapi ... hyung?!"_

_Perkataan jooheon tidak dihiraukan oleh Hyunwoo dan Changkyun, mereka terlalu asik dengan pembicaraan basement mereka._

_"Jadi ruangan itu akan berisi banyak bahan-bahan bertahan hidup" Changkyun yang entah darimana mengeluarkan kertas dan pensil, lalu memberikanya ke Hyunwoo._

_"Dan orang-orang tidak akan menyadari kita memilikinya" Hyunwoo mulai mencoret-coret._  
  


_"Karena kita akan buat pintunya serahasia mungkin"_

_"Dengan sandi rahasia"_

_"Dan penutup karpet rahasia"_

_Jooheon menatap mereka dengan tidak percaya "Kalian semua gila! hyung kau sedang sehat kan?!"_

_Lagi-lagi perkataan Jooheon dihiraukan, Jooheon tak tahan dengan mereka mengambil langkah keluar dari rumah._

_"Kalian gila! aku tidak! dan aku akan panggil Hoseok-hyung!" Jooheon membanting pintunya **alas**  dua orang itu tetap tidak memperdulikanya._

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Walau Jooheon mengabaikan mereka selama semingu, tapi basement akhirnya tetap dibuat dengan uang Hyunwoo dan Changkyun (dan beberapa dari Jooheon, setelah Changkyun mengemis kepadanya) Hoseok yang mendengarkan keluh kesah Jooheon hanya bisa tertawa keras.

_"Sabar ya Jooheonnie, kau tahu Hyunwoo, walaupun badanya besar seperti itu dia memiliki jiwa anak kecil."_

_"Hyuung~ kau harusnya menolongku bukanya ikutan dengan mereka~"_

_"Kata siapa aku ikut mereka, aku tidak ikut siapa-siapa, hanya iba padamu." Hoseok kembali tertawa_

_Jooheon cemberut "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

_Hoseok mengangkat bahunya "Aku tidak tahu, lagipula berdasarkan pengalaman Hyunwoo tidak akan berhenti kalau sudah terpaku pada satu hal. Bahkan dia pernah merelakan gaji sebulanya dan numpang makan padaku, hanya untuk membeli kartu legendaris."_  
  
Jooheon diam menatap Hoseok.

_"Bukanya hyung juga punya di garasi?"_

_".."_

_".."_

_Hoseok hanya menyegir lebar._

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 **UPDATED : [June/19/2018]**     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always! kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	5. Planning II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**   
>  Jooheon diam menatap Hoseok.  
> "Bukanya hyung juga punya di garasi?"  
> ".."  
> ".."  
> Hoseok hanya menyegir lebar.  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Saat Hyunwoo hampir selesai, Jooheon dan Changkyun turun dari kamarnya dengan tas yang seperti ingin meledak.

"Hyung, makanan dan obat-obatan biar aku dan Jooheon yang bawa, hyung fokus saja ke peralatan."

Hyunwoo mengangguk dan mulai mengorganisir benda, makanan dan obat-obatan ke tas mereka, dan peralatan kedalam tasnya.

"Pakaian?" tanya Hyunwoo.

Mereka berdua mengangguk, Jooheon memperlihatkan tasnya sedangkan Changkyun memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang berbalut 5 lapis pakaian.

Hyunwoo menatap Changkyun aneh tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. "Bawalah sebanyak mungkin, kalian lihat kan yang terjadi? mungkin kita akan ada diluar lebih lama dari sebelumnya."

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan tiba-tiba suara grasak-grusuk terdengar dari tangga, dengan sigap Hyunwoo maju kedepan dan mendorong Jooheon dan Changkyun kebelakangnya.  
  


**SREK**

**SREK**

**DUG**

  
Mereka bertiga berkeringat dingin, Hyunwoo semakin mendorong mereka berdua kebelakangnya, bersiap melindungi mereka.

**  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUG**

**DUG**

**DUG**

**DUG**

**SRETT**   
  


"AWWW! Sialan! kakiku! arrrggghh!" suara yang familiar.

"Hoseok?" Hyunwoo menyahut.

"YA! Siapa yang menaruh lego disini?!"  
  


Spontan semua menoleh kearah Changkyun.  
  


"Apa?"

".."

".."

"Itu hanya perangkap, aku kira tidak ada orang lagi diatas." Changkyun mengangkat tanganya keatas, membuat pose menyerah.

Hyunwoo hanya menghela nafas.

"Hoseok kau baik - baik saja?"

"Ya tentu saja! hanya tertusuk dengan lego di kaki! hohoho aku  **sangat baik baik saja!** "

Lalu munculah Hoseok dari atas dengan ekspresi membunuh.  
  


Hoseok menatap mereka satu-satu dengan satu lego ditanganya. Badanya yang lebih kekar bahkan dari Hyunwoo, menambah kesan intimidasi walau dia lebih pendek dari mereka.

"Siapa .. ?"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Sudah kuduga." Hoseok tersenyum sadis. "Pasti kau pelakunya!" Hoseok men- _tackle_ Changkyun dan mulai mengelitik Changkyun.

"Hahahahah! h-hyung! ampun~ hahahaha! sudah! sudah!"

"Sudah? kau kira menginjak salah satu perangkapmu ini tidak sakit heh!?"

"M-mana aku tahu~ hahahhahah!"

Hyunwoo dan Jooheon memperhatikan mereka berdua lalu menatap satu sama lain. mereka berdua hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menata persiapan.  
  


"Hyung" Jooheon memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Ya?"

"... Hoseok-hyung."

"Oh"

"Ya?" Hoseok menyudahi acara menggelitik Changkyun dan menghampiri Jooheon, Changkyun masih tergeletak lemas mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau bawa apa saja hyung?"

"Aku bawa perlengkapan kemah dan beberapa makanan kaleng."

"Berikan makananya, aku dan Changkyun memegang bagian makanan."

"Oh oke." Hoseok mengatur kembali tasnya dan menggantikan makanan, dengan peralatan dari Hyunwoo.

"Selesai ?" tanya Hyunwoo.

Mereka semua mengganguk.

"Baiklah! jadi seperti biasa, kita akan pergi dari sini sampai suasana kembali tenang dan-"

 

**...**

**...**

 

Perkataan Hyunwoo terpotong, mereka semua diam membisu, mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat kearah area rumah mereka.

Jooheon yang paling lincah diantara mereka, melesat keatas dan melihat dari jendela kamar Hyunwoo, seketika wajahnya langsung pucat.

"Hyungie! Kkungie!" Jooheon menyahut tanpa menutupi suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

Suara grasak-grusuk terdengar dari lantai bawah, tak lama mereka datang dan mendekati Jooheon.  
  


"Ada apa?" Hyunwoo bertanya.

"Lihat hyung." Jooheon membuka lebar tirai jendela.

Kerumunan yang tadinya sedang bertengkar sekarang bergerak dalam satu koloni.

Mereka menyadari ada yang aneh dari kerumunan itu, beberapa dari mereka terlihat normal namun sebagian ada yang berdarah di bagian kepala, lengan, kaki. Juga bercak darah di baju mereka. 

Yang benar-benar membuat Hyunwoo merinding adalah tatapan mereka, tatapan yang begitu kosong seperti tidak ada nyawa didalam.

Berempat mereka hanya bisa memperhatikan saat kerumunan mendatangi satu rumah. Salah satu dari kerumunan mengetuk ..  ** _ah bukan_** tapi menggedor dengan keras sampai mereka bisa melihat pintu itu bergetar.

Mereka terus menggedor pintu dan tetap tidak ada jawaban, dia pun berhenti dan menatap pintu.  
  


**BAM**   
  


Orang yang dari tadi menggedor pintu, sekarang menghantam kepalanya ke pintu.

**  
BAM**

**  
BAM**

****  
BAM  
  


Orang itu terus menghantam kepalanya ke pintu hingga ada bercak darah di pintunya.

"Hyung mereka kenapa?" Jooheon mengenggam lengan Hyunwoo.

".. Aku juga tidak tahu Heon"

"Mereka tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Hoseok bergumam khawatir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Changkyun, mereka kembali fokus dengan kerumunan didepan. 

Bukan satu orang lagi yang menggedor pintu tersebut tapi sudah ada 3 orang menghantam kepala mereka ke pintu bahkan pintu itu sudah penuh darah.

**  
BAM**

**  
BAM**

**  
BAM**

**  
BAM**

**  
BAM**

**  
BBAM!**

**  
BRUK**

  
Pada akhirnya pintu itu ambruk, patah lebar dibagian kanan. Mereka pun mulai masuk kedalam rumah.

".."

".."

".."

".."

  
"Kumohon hentikan! Aku akan beri kalian apapun yang kalian mau! Tidak! Tidak! Lepaskan! LEPASKAN! AKKHHH! SAKIT! SAKIT! HENTIKAN!"

Ketiga orang yang masuk kedalam akhirnya keluar, salah satu dari mereka menggotong remaja laki-laki yang tidak sadarkan diri dipundaknya, dan satu lagi menyeret seorang wanita dengan menarik rambutnya.

Sang Wanita yang ditarik hanya bisa berteriak dan menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan genggaman mereka di rambutnya.

Mereka kembali berkumpul dengan kerumunan dan menghempaskan wanita itu ke tengah lingkaran.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?! Kalian semua sudah gila ya?! Kenapa kau berdarah begitu?!" Sang wanita panik dengan keadaan, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Kerumunan itu hanya diam, menatap sang Wanita yang bertanya-berteriak pada mereka, salah satu dari mereka mengangkat balok kayu dari tanah, spontan sang Wanita melihat dan mulai panik tak karuan.

"H-hey! Untuk apa kayu itu?! Sungguh! aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi!"

Yang memegang balok kayu mulai mendekati sang Wanita, Wanita itu makin ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat! Berhenti! JANGAN!" Wanita itu menangkap sosok familiar.

"?!.. Jisoo! He-hey! Ini aku Jennie?! Kau ingatkan denganku?! Suruh orang ini untuk berhenti! APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?! JANGAN MENDE-"

**  
KRAK**

**  
BRUK**

  
Wanita itu terjatuh dengan suara retak yang nyaring.

Orang yang memukul tadi melepaskan balok kayunya, mengambil langkah kearah Wanita itu dan menyeretnya kearah mereka datang, yang lain ikut mengikuti langkah orang itu.

Hyunwoo memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap mereka semua, mereka semua ketakutan terutama Jooheon dan Hoseok.

  
"Hey, kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

".. Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka hyung?" Jooheon bertanya dengan suara kecil.  
".."  
".."  
".."

"Tidak. Hyunwoo benar justru ini kesempatan kita" Hoseok bersuara.

"Tapi-"

"Jooheon. Kalau kita ada di posisi mereka, apa ada yang menolong kita juga? kau lihat rumah lain? bahkan mereka tidak membuka tirai sama sekali. Sekarang bukan waktunya acara simpati Heon"

".. Maaf hyung"

Hoseok menghela nafas "Tidak apa-apa Heon, maaf aku terlalu kasar." Hoseok mengusap kepala Jooheon lalu dia menoleh kearah Hyunwoo, mengangguk kepadanya.

Hyunwoo ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita kebawah." Hyunwoo mengambil langkah awal yang diikuti yang lain.

"Hoseok siapkan peralatan kemahmu selengkap mungkin, Jooheon dan Changkyun atur bagian makanan, penuhi terus isi tas kalian sampai tidak bisa diisi lagi, dan perlengkapan semuanya biar aku yang membawa."

"Apa kita perlu bawa senjata Hyun?"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan pisau kecil masing-masing untuk kalian, dan aku sendiri membawa pisau besar"

Baru saja Hoseok ingin bertanya tetapi suara Jooheon menahanya.

  
"Chang? Kenapa diam?"

Suara Jooheon menghentikan langkah mereka, mereka membalikan badanya. Menyadari semua sudah keluar dari ruangan kecuali Changkyun.

"Changkyunnie ada apa?" tanya Hyunwoo.

Changkyun tidak bergeming sama sekali, wajahnya kaku, tatapanya terpaku pada jendela.

Mereka bertiga menatap satu sama lain, khawatir dengan keadaan Changkyun.

"Kkungie kau tidak apa-apa?" Jooheon mendekat kearah Changkyun. "Hey" dia menepuk pundak Changkyun.

Changkyun tidak merespon sama sekali, tatapanya masih terpaku, Jooheon mengikuti arah pandangnya dan seketika tubuhnya ikut membatu, sekujur tubuhnya bergidik.

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok melihat Jooheon yang ikut-ikutan membatu, penasaran mereka berdua mendekati Changkyun dan Jooheon.

"Kalian tidak ap-"

  
Tepat sebelum Hyunwoo berada di pandangan jendela, Jooheon menggerakan tanganya,  _hanya menggerakan tanganya._ Lenganya masih diam membatu, tetapi tanganya memberi tanda berhenti ke mereka berdua.

Hyunwoo menaikan alisnya "Ada apa Jooheon?"

"Sssstt.." Jooheon mendesis melirik ke arah Hyunwoo dan Hoseok lewat ekor matanya, wajahnya begitu ketakutan.

" _Perlahan lihat kearah jendela, tapi jangan sampai kalian terlihat di jendela!_ " Jooheon berkata sambil mendesis, dia berbicara sambil berusaha agar bibirnya tidak bergerak,

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok benar-benar khawatir, dengan cepat mereka berjalan kearah tempat tidur yang berlawanan arah. Lalu menaiki ranjang Hyunwoo untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Changkyun dan Jooheon.

Dalam sekejap mereka berdua mengerti, mengerti kenapa Changkyun dan Jooheon mematung seperti itu.

Di tempat kerumunan tadi, memukul Wanita itu. Satu orang dengan wajah yang penuh darah menatap kearah jendela kamar Hyunwoo, kearah Changkyun dan Jooheon.

_  
'Dia yang memukul pintu dengan kepalanya kan?'_ pikir Hyunwoo

Tatapan orang itu kosong, bahkan terlihat melongo, tapi dia dengan jelas memperhatikan Changkyun dan Jooheon, Hyunwoo melirik kearah Hoseok.

Wajah Hoseok berkerut khawatir.

"Hyun, menurutmu jika mereka berdua bergerak apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu Seokkie, yang pasti jangan terpengaruh dengan muka kosongnya, gerakan tubuhnya memastikan dia ikut memperhatikan Changkyun dan Jooheon."

".. Kalau kita berlari bersama dan keluar apakah dia akan mengejar kita?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kebawah terlebih dahulu, dan melengkapi perlangkapan, lalu kembali keatas menarik mereka berdua, lalu keluar lewat rumahmu?" Saran Hyunwoo

".."  
".."

_"Ide bagus hyung."_

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok menoleh kearah Jooheon, mereka berdua masih diam mematung.

"Kau yakin Hon?"

_"Iya! cepatlah!"_

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok mengangguk, dengan cepat mereka melesat keluar kamar, berlari ke lantai bawah. 

Mereka dengan cekatan mengisi tas perlangkapan, Hoseok mengatur tas sedangkan Hyunwoo ke basement mengambil perlengkapan lagi.

"Hoseok, lebih baik kau siapkan Van mu, biar aku yang lanjutkan ini." Hyunwoo kembali dari basement dengan tangan penuh perlengkapan, dan mengikuti langkah Hoseok.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah menghangatkanya tadi pagi kita bisa langsung pakai."

"Hmm."

Mereka berdua diam dan fokus ke tugas masing-masing, tidak ada yang berbicara hanya suara kaleng yang beradu, dan resleting dari tas.

**  
"SSKKKKKKKRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**  
BRAKK**

**  
DUG**

**  
DUG**

**  
DUG**

**  
DUG**

  
"HYUNG!"

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ada apa? Ada Apa?"

"KITA HARUS PERGI DARI SINI!  **SECEPATNYA!** " Jooheon turun  dari tangga dengan panik.

"Memangnya ada apa Heon? Suara apa tadi?"

"HYUNG! NANTI KITA JELASKAN! SEKARANG KITA HARUS PERGI DARI SINI!  **SEKARANG!** " Changkyun mengambil tasnya.

Tanpa dikatakan dua kali, Hyunwoo dan Hoseok menggendong tas mereka dan mematikan listrik utama rumah.

**  
JGREK**

  
Seketika rumah Hyunwoo gelap gulita, mereka semua sudah hafal bentuk rumah, tanpa langkah ragu-ragu mereka melesat keatas menuju kamar Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok menengok kearah jendela melihat kerumunan yang berjalan kearah rumah mereka. 

Seketika mereka pucat, karena bukan satu orang yang datang kerumah mereka, melainkan sekelompok yang menyusul dari belakangnya.

"Teriakan tadi memanggil mereka" Hyunwoo berkata yang diangguki Hoseok.

Changkyun dan Jooheon yang baru masuk ke kamar, melihat mereka berdua yang mematung.

" _Hyung! kita tidak ada waktu lagi!_ " Jooheon mendorong mereka.

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok kembali sadar.

"Ah, Maaf" Ujar mereka berdua.

Mereka berempat kembali fokus ke misi utama mereka,  ** _Keluar secepatnya dari sini._**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	6. Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on What in the World :  
> "Hyung! kita tidak ada waktu lagi!" Jooheon mendorong mereka.  
> Hyunwoo dan Hoseok kembali sadar.  
> "Ah, Maaf" Ujar mereka berdua.  
> Mereka berempat kembali fokus ke misi utama mereka, Keluar secepatnya dari sini.  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Hyunwoo dengan lihai melompat ke balkon sebelah, dan membuka pintu kamar Hoseok.

"Cepat! Lewat sini!" Hyunwoo menunggu yang lain masuk kedalam dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Mereka berempat berlari kearah garasi Hoseok.

"Hoseok hyung! Kau sudah siapkan Vanya?" Changkyun bertanya, dia dan Jooheon sedang memasukan barang-barang ke Van milik Hoseok

"Sudah, kita tinggal pakai saja."

"Baguslah, aku akan cek keadaan diluar, kalian persiapkan saja semuanya." Hyunwoo pun pergi keluar garasi lewat pintu kecil disamping.

Hoseok mengecek bahan bakar dan mengambil beberapa cadangan bensin dari garasinya, sedangkan Changkyun dan Jooheon memasukan seluruh persiapan kedalam Van.

"Semua sudah selesai?"

"Ya!"

"Ya!"

"Oke, tunggu disini aku akan panggil Hyunwoo"

 

Hoseok pun meninggalkan garasi dan mengikuti langkah Hyunwoo.

Saat diluar, Hoseok tak melihat Hyunwoo sama sekali, dia menengok kekanan-kekiri beberapa kali  _'Kemana Hyunwoo?.'_   Pikirnya bingung.

Hoseok memutuskan mengecek kebelakang rumah, seketika dia ditarik dengan cepat oleh seseorang, dan menabrak samping dinding.  
  


"Oh! Astaga! Siap-"

 _"Sssstt .."_ Hyunwoo menutup mulut Hoseok.

"Mm? mmph! Mya!" Hoseok berkata dengan kesal dan melepas tangan Hyunwoo dari mulutnya.

"Ya!"

_"Ssstt .."_

  
Wajah Hyunwoo tampak panik juga ketakutan. Hoseok mau tak mau terdiam melihat sahabatnya sepert itu.

 _  
"Ada apa?"_ Hoseok berbisik ke Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo tidak langsung menjawab, dia menatap Hoseok lalu menggerakan satu jari kearah bibirnya. Tanda agar Hoseok tidak berisik.

Hoseok mengangguk tidak sabar, Hyunwoo dengan perlahan melepas punggungya dari dinding dan menenggok ke belakang rumah dengan hati-hati, Hoseok mengikuti langkah Hyunwoo.

Mata Hoseok membulat. Beberapa dari kerumunan sedang berdiri diam di belakang rumah Hyunwoo. Mereka tidak terkena bercak darah seperti tadi, tapi tatapan kosong mereka sama sekali tidak normal. Hoseok sampai bergidik, bagaimana ada orang yang masih hidup tapi tatapanya begitu kosong.

 _'  
Seperti orang mati.' _ Pikirnya.

Hyunwoo melambaikan tanganya didepan Hoseok, Hoseok menoleh kearahnya. Hyunwoo pun mengambil kerikil kecil di tanah.

 _"Perhatikan."_ perintah Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo mengecek sekitar, lalu dia mengayunkan tanganya yang berisi kerikil kearah dinding rumahnya. Tempat para kerumunan berdiri.

**  
TUK**

  
Kerumunan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka memperhatikan dinding yang tiba-tiba bersuara, dan menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, seperti mencari penyebabnya. 

Salah satu dari mereka menoleh kearah dimana mereka bersembunyi.

Hyunwoo menangkap gerakan lewat ekor matanya. Dengan cepat mereka bersembunyi, berusaha menempel ke dinding, menahan nafas mereka yang memburu dan menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

**  
SREK**

**  
SREK**

**  
SREK**

  
Mereka semakin berkeringat dingin, terdengar bukan hanya satu orang yang menuju kesini.

Mereka berdua bingung ingin lari atau tidak. Kalau mereka lari dan menimbulkan suara, bisa saja kerumunan itu mengikuti mereka ke garasi, membahayakan Changkyun dan Jooheon. 

Tapi jika tidak... Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, yang pasti mereka tidak menantikan hal itu.

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok bisa mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat, mereka menahan nafas mereka, mendengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret dan suara nafas yang seperti tersendat-sendat.

Hoseok yang berada diujung dinding merasakan kakinya gemetar, dia mendengar suara itu semakin mendekat, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan! Keringat dingin makin membanjiri tubuh Hoseok.

Hoseok merasakan ada nafas disebelahnya, suara gigi yang bergemelatuk. Dia benar-benar gemetar dari ujung kaki sampai pundaknya. Dia sangat ingin berteriak dan menangis! Sungguh!

Tapi jika dia berteriak maka mereka akan ketahuan, kalau mereka ketahuan, bagaimana dengan Changkyun dan Jooheon yang menunggu mereka didalam?!

Ditengah pikiranya Hoseok tidak menyadari Hyunwoo yang memperhatikanya dengan khawatir, Hyunwoo pun mengenggam tangan Hoseok yang gemetar hebat, berharap setidaknya dia sedikit tenang.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRRAKK**

 

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh dengan sangat keras dari rumah lain, Hyunwoo dan Hoseok diam mematung, kaget dengan suara bising tadi.

Kerumunan yang tadi sangat dekat dengan Hoseok dan Hyunwoo, menengok kearah sumber suara, dengan perlahan mereka balik badan dan pergi menuju sumber suara.

Hoseok dan Hyunwoo masih diam mematung, mereka mendegar suara langkah yang menjauh dan  menghela nafas lega. Hoseok ambruk ketanah, wajahnya pucat pasi, dia terengah-engah seperti habis marathon dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Hyunwoo masih mengenggam tangan Hoseok yang dingin "Tenanglah.. mereka sudah pergi." Hoseok hanya mengangguk dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"A-ayo .. Changkyun d-dan Jooheon menunggu di garasi" Hoseok berdiri dengan sedikit gemetar, Hyunwoo menatap Hoseok lalu mengangguk, dia pun melepas genggamanya lalu mulai berjalan ke dalam garasi.

 

 

*********

 

 

"Hyung!"

"Hoseok-hyung! kau baik-baik saja? kenapa kau begitu pucat?"

"Suara apa tadi hyung?"

"Kenapa kalian begitu lama diluar?"

"Kami tadinya ingin keluar untuk mencari hyung."

"Kami benar-benar khawatir."

  
Saat Hyunwoo dan Hoseok kembali ke garasi mereka langsung dibombardir oleh Changkyun dan Jooheon. 

Kalau ini terjadi di moment biasa, Hyunwoo rasa mereka begitu imut, mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua segitunya, tapi dalam moment tegang ini Hyunwoo merasa bersalah karena membuat mereka khawatir.

  
"Cerewet sekali kalian, kami tidak apa-apa kok." Hoseok tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus kepala 2 adik kecilnya, wajahnya yang tadi pucat kembali bewarna.

"Lalu kenapa kalian begitu lama?"

".."

".."

Changkyun dan Jooheon menatap lekat kearah hyungnya yang diam membisu.

"Hyung?"

".. Kali ini. Sebaiknya kita tidak menggunakan Van."

".. Maksudmu hyung?"

  
Hyunwoo menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Hoseok. "Biar aku saja." Hoseok mengangguk.

"Tadi saat aku keluar, keadaan didepan sangat sunyi, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari kerumunan kukira semua aman. Tadinya aku ingin kembali ke garasi sampai kudengar suara aneh dibelakang, dan memutuskan untuk mengeceknya." Hyunwoo mengambil jeda sebentar merasakan tatapan mereka.

"Dibelakang rumah kita.. Mereka.. Kerumunan yang tadi datang ada disitu, m-mereka memang tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya bulak-balik, dan bergerak terhadap suara sekecil apapun walau itu hanya suara gesekan kaki mereka."

  
"Dengar.. Aku hanya ingin mengetes teori ku oke?  dan tolong salahkan Jooheon." Jooheon memasang muka bingung.

"Kalian tau dari beberapa film zombie? mereka itu peka terhadap suara? ya, aku mengetes teori gila itu, entah kenapa aku berani melakukanya. Melempar kerikil kecil kearah dinding belakang."

"Dan.. benar dugaanku, mereka mengikuti suara yang kubuat, aku juga mengetes berapa kali hingga kau datang." Hyunwoo melirik kearah Hoseok.

"Aku memperlihatkan teori kecilku ke Hoseok, namun mereka dengan cepat belajar dari hal itu. Awalnya mereka hanya mengikuti suara itu. Tapi saat aku memperlihatkan ke Hoseok, mereka menggerakan kepala kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sumber suara."

"Satu dari mereka melihat kearah kami bersembunyi, Otomatis kami bersembunyi dibalik dinding, sepertinya dia melihat kita dan mendekat. Yang lain  **mungkin**  mempunyai insting yang sama, karena saat kami bersembunyi langkah kaki mereka bukan hanya satu, mungkin dua atau tiga ikut datang kearah kami."

"Selanjutnya kau mungkin bisa menyimpulkan, dan suara tadi justru menyelamatkan kita yang hampir ketahuan."

 

Hyunwoo mengakhiri ceritanya dan duduk terjatuh kebawah lalu menghela nafas berat, langkahnya diikutin yang lain.

"Jadi kita pergi dari sini tanpa van?" Changkyun menyimpulkan.

"Ya, aku rasa itu yang terbaik. Kerumunan ada dekat rumah kita, dan van bukan kendaraan cepat, bagaimana kalau mereka menangkap kita sebelum kita berhasil keluar dari sini?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Err.. hyung? aku tidak meledekmu atau semacamnya, tapi kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan teori 'Zombie'mu?" Changkyun bertanya.

"... M-maaf." Hyunwoo mengusap lehernya malu.

"B-bukan itu maksudku! hanya saja mereka tetap manusia?.. Hanya sedikit menggila, sama seperti sebelumnya kan?"

".."  
".."  
".."  
".."  
  


"Aku tidak yakin Kkungie."Jooheon menyederkan kepalanya ke pundak Hoseok.

"Kejadian sebelumnya tidak pernah memakan korban seperti ini, kau juga lihat kan apa yang mereka lakukan ke Wanita tadi, memang itu bukan tanda-tanda 'Zombie', tapi manusia waras tidak akan melakukan itu."

".. Waw, aku tidak tahu harus terkesima, atau takut denganmu yang tiba-tiba masuk akal."

Jooheon menatap Changkyun tajam.

Changkyun membuat pose menyerah. "Anyway, intinya mereka bukan orang waras. Entah kenapa awalnya mereka normal secara keseluruhan, tiba-tiba menjadi psikopat gila yang mempunyai fetish masokis dan sadism."

Seketika mereka semua tertawa mendengar pernyataan Changkyun.  
  


"Ya! yang benar saja." Hoseok menendang pelan Changkyun.

"Hanya Changkyun yang bisa berkata seperti itu disaat seperti ini"

Changkyun tersenyum melihat sahabat- ah  _Keluarganya_  tertawa, setidaknya dia berhasil menghilangkan suasana tegang tadi.

"Mungkin yang tidak waras bukan hanya mereka." Hoseok berujar tiba-tiba, tatapanya menerawang.

"Maksudnya hyung?" Jooheon disampingnya bertanya.  
  


Hoseok menatap mereka semua ."Kalian tidak aneh? kenapa kita begitu mudahnya meninggalkan Wanita tadi? tidak trauma saat melihat kerumunan membunuh Wanita tadi? Menghantamkan kepala mereka untuk mendobrak masuk?"

Sekarang Hoseok menatap Changkyun dan Jooheon. "Kalian juga, kalian baru saja bertatapan dengan makhluk..   _Ah,_  maksudnya orang gila tadi, penuh darah dengan kepala yang retak. Biasanya orang langsung  _Mental Breakdown,_ tapi kalian dengan mudahnya berlari dan memberi peringatan tentang kerumunan yang datang."

"Dan kau Hyunwoo ... Dari ceritamu tadi, sudah jelas kau tidak takut dengan mereka, dengan gilanya kau mengetes teori 'Zombie'mu itu. Tadi juga saat aku ketakutan hebat kau terlihat tenang saja, bahkan mencoba menenangkanku .. Oh ya terimakasih untuk tadi."

"Lihat kita sekarang. Duduk bersantai dan tertawa, melupakan bahwa tadi aku dan Hyunwoo nyaris tertangkap oleh kerumunan, melupakan bahwa kerumunan ada diluar sedang mencari kita, melupakan kemungkinan ada orang diluar yang membutuhkan bantuan, karena jelas sekali suara tadi bukan hal yang disengaja."

 

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar racauan Hoseok. Hoseok suka meracau tidak jelas dan biasanya mereka tidak terlalu mendengarkanya, tapi kali ini perkataanya begitu tepat, sangat tepat sampai mereka bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Benar yang dikatakan Hoseok. Mungkin yang gila bukan hanya kerumunan, tapi mereka juga? 

Mereka tidak berubah menjadi seperti kerumunan yang memukul satu sama lain dan mencari korban lain, tapi itu karena mereka semua keluarga, dan memang sudah seharusnya keluarga saling melindungi .. kan?  
  


"Tapi walau begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melukai kalian,  **Tidak akan.** " Hyunwoo menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Aku juga akan menjaga kalian, terutama kalian." Ujar Hoseok sambil menarik Changkyun dan Jooheon ke pelukanya.

"Lepaassss."

"Yaa~! hyung! sesak tau!"

"Hehehe .. Maaf." Hoseok melepas mereka berdua.

"Huft.. lagipula bukan hyung saja yang ingin menjaga kita, kami pun bisa menjaga kalian." ucapan Changkyun diangguki oleh Jooheon.

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok melirik satu sama lain ".. Okayy~" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ya! maksudnya apa itu?!"

"Bukan apa-apa Heon."

"Kalian tidak percaya ya?!"

"Percaya kok Heonie."

"Bohong! lihat saja! nanti aku dan Changkyun akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua seperti Batman dan Robin."

"Aku Batman" Jooheon dengan cepat menoleh ke Changkyun, ekspresi protes terpasang.

"Tapi badanku lebih berisi darimu Kkungie."

"Lalu?"

"Robin badanya kan kurus, cocok denganmu."

"Memangnya kau punya otot seperti batman?! terakhir aku cek perutmu seperti tofu! dan aku baru mengeceknya 2 hari yang lalu!"

"Setidaknya aku lebih berisi darimu! lagipula aku kan tokoh utamanya."

"Aku ingin jadi tokoh utama juga."

"Robin juga tokoh utama."

"Tadi kau bilang tokoh utamanya dirimu sendiri?!"

"Kau tokoh utama ke-2."

".. Sialan."  
  


Hyunwoo hanya menghela nafas sedangkan Hoseok tersenyum lebar, di satu sisi mereka senang duo ini biasa saja, disisi lain mereka harus menghadapi perdebatan mereka yang seperti anak kecil.

Hyunwoo pun berdiri, gerakanya menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Jadi sudah ditentukan?" pertanyaan Hyunwoo diangguki dengan mantap oleh yang lain.

"Kalau begitu ambil barang-barang kalian dan bawa sebisa kalian, kali ini kita tidak menggunakan van."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali mereka bergegas melakukan tugas masing-masing,

 _So what_ kalau mereka memang tidak sewaras yang mereka pikirkan? selagi mereka bersama mereka akan melindungi satu sama lain, dan tidak segan untuk melukai orang lain yang berusaha menyakiti mereka. Ya mereka memang gila dan tidak ada yang keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Hyunwoo, melihat mereka semua yang sudah bersiap lengkap. Tanpa jawaban Hyunwoo pun tahu.

Hyunwoo membalikan badanya dan memimpin langkah mereka, Kembali ke tujuan awal mereka,  ** _Keluar secepatnya dari sini._**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]
> 
> ini agak cringe ya? entahlah otak kerja aku ngetik, hasilnya begini :|, maybe nanti aku revisi kalau udah tamat... maybe :]


	7. Escaping II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**  
>  "Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Hyunwoo, melihat mereka semua yang sudah bersiap lengkap. Tanpa jawaban Hyunwoo pun tahu.  
> Hyunwoo membalikan badanya dan memimpin langkah mereka, Kembali ke tujuan awal mereka, Keluar secepatnya dari sini.  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Menyelinap keluar dari perumahan sebesar ini memang tidak semudah seperti di film-film. Berapa kali mereka tersandung oleh batu dan mereka tidak bisa melihat sama sekali! 

Berapa kali mereka mencoba melebarkan mata mereka, menggosok-gosoknya, tetap saja hanya kegelapan yang menyapa mata mereka.

Mereka tidak mau ambil resiko menyalakan senter atau korek api, jadi mereka bergantung dengan memegang tangan satu sama lain dan meraba-raba sekitar, juga berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali.

Yang omong-omong tidak mungkin bagi mereka, karena tiap tersandung Jooheon akan mengumpat dan Changkyun merengek untuk berhenti, Oh ya dan Hoseok yang terus berbicara.

 

_"YA! apa itu?!" **\- JH**_

_"Hyunwoo? apa kita sudah sampai? menurutmu, berapa jauh lagi kita akan sampai kedepan gerbang? apa kita bisa sampai kesana? semoga tidak ada kerumunan disana ... Oh! omong-omong kita sudah sampai?" **\- HS**_

_"Sebentar sebentar~" **\- CH**_

_"UOOH! ARGH!"_

_"Kalian tau? saat aku dan Hyunwoo masih kuliah, Hyunwoo pernah diajak kencan oleh primadona kampus! dan kalian tahu apa yang Hyunwoo katakan? Hyunwoo bilang 'ah.. maaf aku ada acara dengan temanku', dia gila kan? aku tahu kau begitu sayang dengaku Hyun, tapi dia ini primadona kampus!"_

_"Apa itu tadi? hyungg~"_

_"... SHET!"_

_"Kalian pernah berpikir kenapa manusia memiliki tangan dengan 5 jari? maksudku **normalnya** tangan manusia memiliki 5 jari kan? tapi itu standard yang kita pakai, karena memang mayoritas manusia lahir dengan 10 Jari. Bagaimana kalau dari dulu kita lahir dengan 12 jari? dan seterusnya begitu? apa orang yang lahir dengan 10 jari yang dibilang kelainan?"_

_"Ah jebal! hentikan~"_

 

Perjalanan mereka tidak semulus yang Hyunwoo kira. Berapa kali mereka berhenti untuk Jooheon mengecek keadaan dengan mengibaskan sendok kayu kedepan  ** _yang entah dia dapat darimana_ ,** juga Changkyun yang berhenti dan mengetes tanah didepanya dengan melompat-lompat kecil, dan Hoseok... Andai Hyunwoo membawa penutup telinga.

"Jooheon, tenanglah tidak ada siapa-siapa didepanmu, hanya ada aku. Chang, berhenti melompat-lompat, tanah ini tidak akan longsor tiba-tiba. Hoseok berhenti bicara, memori otaku sangat berharga, yang justru aku sia-siakan untuk mendengar ocehan tidak jelas mu itu."

 

Secara bersamaan mereka semua memprotes.

 

"Tapi hyung! bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada kerumunan didepanmu? sendok kayu ini bisa melindungi kita! percayalah!"

"Longsor sih tidak, tapi bagaimana dengan lubang? kalau aku tidak hati-hati bisa saja aku jatuh dan berteriak, dan membuat kebisingan, dan menarik perhatian, dan kerumunan datang kesini."

"Wow! terima kasih sialan! kalau ingin aku diam bilang saja, tidak usah bersarkastik begitu. Kau tahu? kau mengingatkanku dengan pacarku dulu yang sering mengomeli aku karena-" dan Hoseok terus berbicara.

Kedutan di kepalanya menjadi-jadi, jadi ini yang dimaksud kita tidak waras? karena jujur Hyunwoo tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa setenang ini di situasi hidup dan mati.

"Kalian memilih diam sekarang juga, atau aku lari dan tinggalkan kalian semua seperti orang bodoh di kegelapan."

 

Perkataan Hyunwoo begitu tajam sampai mereka akhirnya diam dan menggerutu kecil, Hyunwoo bisa mendengar suara kecil.

 _'huuu.. jahat.'_  
'suatu saat nanti aku tidak akan takut dengan nadamu itu.. yap suatu saat nanti.'  
'aku kan hanya berhati-hati hyung~'.

Hyunwoo hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

 

Selanjutnya perjalanan mereka kembali sunyi, mereka kembali fokus dengan tujuan utama. Mereka berlari kecil, berusaha dibawah radar kerumunan ataupun pemilik rumah yang mereka lewati, bergantung ke kegelapan yang ada.

Tak lama, mereka dapat melihat ujung perumahan. Gerbang dengan pos kecil dan lampu jalan yang redup, dengan cepat mereka berlari kesana.

Hyunwoo mengecek gerbang. "Sial! dikunci!" dia menoleh ke arah Hoseok. "Hoseok cari kuncinya didalam pos itu, Honnie! Chang! jangan dekat-dekat lampu itu! sini!"

Hyunwoo menarik Jooheon dan Changkyun ke bagian gelap yang tidak terkena lampu, bukanya apa-apa, tapi berada dibawah cahaya mereka lebih mudah ketahuan.

  
"Hyun tidak ada kunci disini." suara Hoseok terdengar dari dalam pos.

"Kau yakin? laci-laci sudah kau cek?"

Terdengar suara benda-benda bergeser. "Sudah aku cek dua kali tidak ada, dan laci-laci disini kosong."

Hyunwoo memejamkan matannya. "Damn.. mau bagaimana lagi."

"Hoseok! keluar lah! kita akan memanjat gerbang ini." Hyunwoo berjalan kearah gerbang.

"Mwo?! kau yakin hyung? ada kawat berduri diatas."

"Sangat yakin." Hyunwoo mengambil kain dari tas dan melemparnya keatas kawat-kawat tersebut, lalu dia mengorek-ngorek kembali tasnya dan mengeluarkan tang.

  
Hyunwoo dengan cekatan menaiki gerbang besar itu. Saat dia sudah mencapai ujung, dia mulai  menggunting kawat-kawat tersebut, lalu membuangnya kesebrang dengan kain yang dia lempar tadi.

Yang lain ikut mendekat ke gerbang, Hoseok memutuskan untuk membantu Hyunwoo, mengorek-ngorek tas Hyunwoo dan mengeluarkan tang juga.

"Hyun! biar aku bantu!" Hyunwoo tidak berkata apa-apa hanya mengangguk.

Hoseok ikut memanjat gerbang disebelah Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo merobek kain yang dia pegang dan memberikannya ke Hoseok, berdua mereka dengan cepat membersihkan kawat-kawat tersebut.

"Selesai." Hyunwoo mengelap keringat didahinya dan tersenyum ke Hoseok, mereka berdua melihat kearah Changkyun dan Jooheon yang dengan setia memperhatikan mereka, seperti anjing menunggu majikanya pulang.

"Ya! kalian seperti orang bodoh!" sahut Hoseok yang disambut tawa oleh Hyunwoo.

Changkyun dan Jooheon tidak terima, mereka menggoyangkan gerbang dengan kuat, otomatis Hyunwoo dan Hoseok ikut terguncang.

"Ya ya ya! kalian! hentikan!" Hoseok merasakan badanya  mulai hilang keseimbangan, sedangkan Changkyun dan Jooheon tertawa melihat hyungnya menderita.

"Hehehe.. Nikmati saja hyung."

"Ini perlakuan eksklusif untuk Hoseok hyung dari kami."

"Heeyy! aku jatuh! jatuh! HEY!" Hoseok makin panik dan memeluk gerbang itu, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua yang sibuk tertawa.

Hyunwoo yang tidak terpengaruh sama sekali melompat turun dan melihat kearah Hoseok. "Bertahan disana! wahai teman seperjuang!" Hyunwoo menyahut.

Karena Hyunwoo turun, beban di gerbang semakin ringan, yang berarti Jooheon dan Changkyun semakin kuat mengguncang gerbang.

"Yaaaa! Hyunwoo! teman seperjuang pantatmu! dasar sialan!" Hoseok mengutuk temanya dan melempar tangnya kebawah frustasi, sedangkan Hyunwoo sendiri hanya terkekeh.

Hyunwoo pun mengambil tangnya yang dilempar Hoseok, lalu dia taruh kembali ketasnya. dia membalikan badanya seketika badanya membatu.

Satu anak kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa mereka sadari, dia diam menatap Hyunwoo dengan matanya yang begitu mirip dengan orang asing tadi. 

' _Darimana dia datang? kenapa kami tidak menyadarinya? kenapa **aku** tidak menyadarinya?' _keringat dingin mengucur dengan cepat.

 _'Tunggu.. Anak ini?.. Bukanya dia yang dibawa orang tadi?'_   Hyunwoo memperhatikan fitur anak itu. Laki-laki, pucat, seukuran anak TK, dan rambut coklat. 

_'Benar! ini kan anak si istri tadi! tapi bagaimana dia ada disini?! bukanya dia dibawa tadi? dan kenapa matanya seperti itu?!'_

Pikiran Hyunwoo berjalan cepat tapi sekejap berhenti, saat anak itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar namun tetap diam, masih menatap Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo  memperhatikan anak itu bingung.  _'Kenapa anak ini?'_  pikirnya.

Baru saja Hyunwoo ingin memanggil mereka semua kesini, tepat itu juga, anak kecil itu berteriak sekencang mungkin.

**Sekencangnya.**

**"SSSKKKKRRRRAAAAAAAA!"**

Teriakanya sangat keras dan nyaring. Hyunwoo otomatis menutup telinganya dan menoleh kearah temanya yang ikut menutup telinga mereka.

"YA! HYUNG! KENAPA ANAK ITU?!" Teriak Jooheon dari belakang.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU! DIA TIBA-TIBA BEGINI"

"HYUNG HENTIKAN ANAK ITU! DIA MEMANGGIL KERUMUNAN!" Changkyun berteriak panik.

  
Hyunwoo mengikuti perintah Changkyun. Tapi setiap dia mendekat, makin kencang pula teriakanya, saking kencangnya Hyunwoo merasakan kupingnya menjadi pengang dan suara anak itu jadi serak.

 _  
'Dia merusak pita suaranya.'_ pikirnya.

"H-HEY! KIDDO! BERHENTI BERTERIAK! KAU MERUSAK SUARAMU SENDIRI!" teriakan Hyunwoo tidak digubris. Anak itu makin mengkeraskan volumenya, Hyunwoo bisa melihat ujung-ujung bibirnya robek karena membuka mulurnya terlalu lebar.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHENTIKANYA!" Hyunwoo berteriak kebelakang.

**  
BRUK**

  
Dalam sekejap teriakan itu berhenti. Hyunwoo melihat anak itu terlempar ke samping, dan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya, terengah-engah dengan tang berlumuran darah ditanganya.

  
".. Holy shit! Hoseok! Kau memukulnya?!"

Hoseok mendelik ke Hyunwoo. "Anak itu memanggil kerumunan! Tidak ada cara lain Hyun!"

"Tidak dengan memukul anak kecil Hoseok!"

"Memangnya kau punya ide yang lebih baik!?"

"T-Tidak! Yang pasti aku tidak akan memukul anak kecil dengan tang!"

Hoseok mendekat ke Hyunwoo, wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan, ekspresinya penuh amarah.

"Dia.Bukan.Anak.Kecil, Hyun."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Hyunwoo mendorong Hoseok.

"Kau tidak lihat mata  **makhluk** itu Hyun?! Bagaimana bisa anak kecil memiliki mata seperti itu?! Kenapa kita tidak ada yang menyadari  **makhluk** itu ada dibelakang kita dari tadI?! Dan kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu?!" Hoseok mendorong keras Hyunwoo tiap pertanyaanya.

  
Hyunwoo terjatuh saat dorongan terakhir, dia menatap Hoseok penuh amarah. Dengan cepat dia bangun dan berjalan cepat kearah Hoseok, namun langkahnya berhenti saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

  
"H-hyung .. Jangan bertengkar." Hyunwoo mendengar suara kecil Jooheon dari belakang, Hyunwoo menoleh kearah Hoseok yang dipeluk juga oleh tangan yang familiar.

Hoseok dan Hyunwoo saling bertatapan, lalu menghela nafas mereka.

"Sudah sudah~ kami baik-baik saja kok." Hyunwoo berbalik badan dan berhadapan dengan Jooheon, lalu dia mengusap kepalanya.

"Tidak usah ada acara menangis Heonie, kau ini cengeng sekali sih." Hyunwoo menarik Jooheon ke pelukanya.

"Aku takut hyung~" Hyunwoo terkekeh. Dia melihat Hoseok yang memeluk erat Changkyun yang sedang mengusap kepala Hoseok.

  
Moment itu tidak bertahan lama, karena anak kecil tadi terbangun. Hyunwoo melihat kepalanya berdarah karena pukulan Hoseok tadi dan dia terbatuk-batuk.

Hyunwoo merasa iba, dia melepas pelukanya dan perlahan mendekati anak itu, tapi tanganya tertahan.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ekspresi Jooheon penuh rasa khawatir, begitu pula Hoseok dan Changkyun.

Hyunwoo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengenggam tangan Jooheon dan tersenyum menenangkan, lalu dia melepas genggamanya.

Hyunwoo dengan perlahan mendekati anak itu. "Hey .. kau baik-baik saja?" 

Tidak ada jawaban, anak itu masih batuk-batuk.

Hyunwoo makin mendekat sampai jarak mereka hanya 2 langkah, dia menundukan dirinya dan menjulurkan tanganya "Heyy."

**Uhuk**

**  
Uhuk**

  
**UHUOK!**

Tepat sebelum Hyunwoo memegang anak itu, dia memuntahkan cairan hitam yang terciprat ke sepatu Hyunwoo dan wajah anak itu, Hyunwoo langsung melompat ke belakang.

Anak itu berhenti batuk, dia terengah-engah dan sekejap dia mematung, tubuhnya kaku. Perlahan dia menoleh ke mereka berempat, wajahnya yang tadi menyeramkan, sekarang  **mengerikan**.

Mata yang awalnya hanya putih tanpa pupil, sekarang dipenuhi urat-urat merah, bibirnya berdarah dan membengkak karena teriakanya tadi.  Anak itu menyeringai, menampilkan gigi tajamnya yang hancur dan dipenuhi cairan hitam.

Yang benar-benar membuat mereka pucat adalah ekspresi anak itu.

**  
Ekspresi marah**

  
Hyunwoo dan lain langsung bersiaga saat anak itu merangkak seperti hewan kearah mereka, lalu berhenti, dan menatap mereka. 

Walaupun anak kecil itu kalah dalam jumlah dan ukuran, tapi dia menatap mereka seperti santapanya.

Anak itu mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya, dadanya mengembung tidak normal, dan dia kembali berteriak. 

Tapi kali ini teriakanya lebih kencang dan lebih tidak manusiawi dari sebelumnya, robekan di ujung bibirnya makin melebar, darahnya bercamur dengan cairan hitam yang baru dia muntahkan.

Hoseok dengan cepat mengayunkan tangnya ke anak itu.

 

**KRAK**

  
Terdengar suara patah yang nyaring, pukulan Hoseok begitu kuat hingga kepala anak itu beputar 180 derajat, teriakanya pun ikut berhenti.  

Mereka membatu. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, takut dan bingung menahan mereka untuk bergerak. 

Hoseok terengah-engah, bukan karena dia lelah tapi karena adrenalin yang membuat udara di dadanya sesak.

**  
KRRR.. KRAK!**

  
Kepala anak itu bergerak-gerak kecil, lalu seperti burung hantu dia memutar kepalanya kearah mereka. Seringai kembali muncul diwajahnya, kali ini dihisai dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya.

Hoseok memucat dia mengambil langkah pelan kebelakang, anak itu mengikuti dengan melangkkah ke depan, terus sampai Hoseok menabrak Hyunwoo, anak itu masih menipiskan jarak diantara mereka.

Lalu dia berhenti, mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat ke Hoseok.

Hyunwoo mendorong Hoseok kesamping dan memukul anak itu dengan tang, persetan dengan perkataanya tadi, Hyunwoo tarik perkataanya 100%.

Hoseok terjatuh, dan menoleh kearah Hyunwoo, anak itu kembali bangun seakan-akan pukulan Hyunwoo tidak ada apa-apanya.

  
"KALIAN CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" Teriak Hyunwoo.

"TIDAK!" Jooheon dan Changkyun yang berada di pojok gerbang berteriak. "BAGAIMANA DENGANMU HYUNG?!"

"AKU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA! KALIAN CEPAT PERGI!"

"TAPI HYUNG-"

"CEPAT PERGI!" Hyunwoo berhasil menangkis lompatan anak itu. "AKU AKAN MENYUSUL!" Hyunwoo menoleh kearah Hoseok, Hoseok mengangguk.

Hoseok melesat bangun dan mengambil tas Hyunwoo, lalu menghampiri Changkyun dan Jooheon yang ketakutan.

"Kita pergi.  **Sekarang**." Hoseok berkata dengan tajam.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Escaping III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on What in the World :
> 
> Hoseok melesat bangun dan mengambil tas Hyunwoo, lalu menghampiri Changkyun dan Jooheon yang ketakutan.  
> "Kita pergi. Sekarang." Hoseok berkata dengan tajam.  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

".."

".."

"Kalian dengar Hyunwoo kan? Dia akan menyusul, ayo!" Hoseok menarik Changkyun dan Jooheon. Changkyun mengikuti tarikan Hoseok sedangkan Jooheon menolaknya, dia diam ditempat.

".. Aku tidak mau-OOAH!" tanpa peringatan Jooheon diangkat ke pundak Hoseok seperti karung. "H-hyung! Lepaskan!' Jooheon meronta-ronta, tapi tidak digubris oleh Hoseok.

Hoseok berjalan ke bagian gerbang yang sudah dipotong, dia memberikan tas Hyunwoo ke Changkyun. "Pegang." Changyun menerima saja, tidak ingin membuat masalah makin rumit, melihat wajah Hyungnya yang mengeras, bukan Jooheon saja yang tidak ingin meninggalkan Hyunwoo.

"Heonie, tenanglah.. Kau menyusahkan Hoseok-hyung." Changkyun mengusap punggung Jooheon yang tengkurap di pundak Hoseok.

Jooheon diam mendengar suara Changkyun. Suaranya begitu sedih dan kecil, berbeda dengan suara biasanya, perlahan Jooheon pun berhenti meronta.

Hoseok mengambil nafas dan mengeratkan Jooheon yang ada di pundaknya.

"Hyung, sudah. Aku bisa panjat sendiri." Jooheon mencoba turun dari pundaknya.

" _Diam._ " Otomatis Joheon terdiam. Dia melihat wajah Hyungnya yang tegang, seketika dia menyadari perbuatanya. 

"Hyung.. Maaf." Jooheon berkata lirih, Hoseok tidak menjawab dia hanya mengeratkan Jooheon di pundaknya dan mulai memanjat.  
  


Hoseok dan Changkyun memanjat dengan cepat, berusaha tidak melihat kearah Hyunwoo yang masih menahan anak itu.

Hoseok dengan cekatan melompat ke seberang gerbang melepaskan Jooheon dan tasnya "Tunggu disini" Ujarnya dengan cepat kembali memanjat gerbang untuk menyampiri Hyunwoo.

"HYUNG!"  
"HYUNG!"

"DIAM DISITU!" teriak Hoseok, Changkyun dan Jooheon diam membatu mereka sungguh ketakutan.

 

Hoseok baru saja ingin melompat dari gerbang namun dia menangkap gerakan yang mendekat kearah Hyunwoo dari kegelapan.

Tak ingin ambil resiko Hoseok berteriak "HYUNG! ADA YANG MENDEKAT!" teriakanya membuat Hyunwoo menenggok kearahnya.

Anak kecil itu tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melompat kearah Hyunwoo yang sedang melihat kebelakang, Hoseok membulatkan matanya.

"HYUN!"  


**BRUK**   
  


Hyunwoo menoleh dengan cepat kearah anak tadi, ada pria yang sedang menahan anak kecil itu mengenggam erat kedua tanganya dan terdapat kain ditanganya untuk menutup mulut anak itu.  


**"KKKRRRHHHH"**   
  


Anak itu menggeram berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"KALIAN SEMUA PERGI!" orang itu berteriak kearah kegelapan, Hyunwoo semakin bingung.

Barulah pertanyaan Hyunwoo terjawab 3 orang dengan rambut yang mencolok keluar dari kegelepan wajah mereka jelas sekali ketakutan tapi mereka lebih khawatir dengan pria didepan.  
  


"Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu! kita keluar Bersama!"

"Seongchan-hyung.."

"TENANG SAJA! KALIAN PERGILAH DULUAN! KAU! TOLONG BANTU MEREKA KUMOHON!" pria bernama Seongchan itu menoleh kearah Hyunwoo dan Hoseok lalu menundukan kepalanya, kalau saja pria ini sedang berdiri mungkin dia membungkuk memohon kepada mereka.

"HYUNG!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"KUMOHON MEREKA ADIK KESAYANGANKU!"

Hyunwoo mau tak mau mengangguk, dan Seongchan langsung menghela nafas lega "Terima kasih.. terima kasih banyak" wajahnya seperti ingin menagis.

Rontaan anak itu semakin kuat, ekspresi pria itu berubah menjadi panik dengan cepat Hyunwoo mendekati Seongchan dan menahan bagian bawah anak itu sehingga Seongchan bisa fokus menutupi mulutnya.  
  


Seongchan tersenyum terimakasih kepada Hyunwoo "Kalian! Ikuti pria ini! Aku akan menahan anak ini!"

"Tapi hyun-"

"Baiklah tapi hyung harus menyusul kami oke?!"

"Minhyuk!"

"Tentu saja! Kau kira aku akan meninggalkan kalian? Cepat pergi aku akan menyusul!"

"Kalian dengar kan?! Ayo!" Pria bersurai pirang yang bernama Minhyuk itu menarik dua orang disebelahnya.

"KAU GILA YA?! MENINGGALKAN HYUNG DENGAN MAKHLUK ITU?!" satu orang dengan rambut oranye berteriak marah, menghempaskan tangan Minhyuk.

Ekspresi Minhyuk ikut marah juga "KAU TIDAK DENGAR APA YANG HYUNG KATAKAN KI?! SEMAKIN LAMA KITA DIAM DISINI SEMAKIN BERBAHAYA ANAK ITU YOO KIHYUN!"

"SETIDAKNYA KITA BISA MEMUKUL ANAK ITU LALU BERLARI BERSAMA!" pria yang bernama Kihyun itu menjawab dengan lantang juga.

"LALU APA? KAU TIDAK LIHAT ORANG TADI LARI LEBIH CEPAT DARI KITA?! APA BEDANYA HANYA DENGAN MENJATUHKAN SELAMA BERAPA DETIK?! MAKLUK ITU AKAN MENGEJAR KITA DENGAN CEPAT!"

"PERBEDAAN BERAPA DETIK ITU JUGA MENYELEMATKANMU DARI MAKHLUK TADI!"

".."

 

Minhyuk diam membisu wajahnya mengeras, Kihyun menyadari apa yang baru dia katakan.

"Hyuk.. maaf aku tidak bermaksud.." suara Kihyun makin mengecil kepalanya dia tundukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau benar" Minyuk memegang pundak Kihyun "Hyungwon! Menurutmu kita harus bagaimana?" Minhyuk bertanya kepada pria satu lagi, tinggi dan berambut pink.

Hyungwon hanya menaikan pundaknya "Aku ikut dengan siapapun"

"Ya! Kau tidak membantu sama sekali!"

"Aku percaya dengan keputusan Hyung"

Minhyuk menghela nafasnya, perdebatan ini akan berlangsung lama.  
  


**"AKHH!"**

  
Semua menoleh kearah Seongchan dan Hyunwoo, tangan Seonchan yang dia gunakan untuk menutup mulut anak itu telah digigit, tanganya terkoyak oleh gigi tajam anak itu, berdarah bercampur dengan cairan hitam.

"HYUNG!" 3 orang itu mendekati hyungnya dan dengan cepat mereka tertahan karena anak kecil tadi langsung mendesis seperti hewan kearah mereka menunjukan gignya yang tajam.

Hyunwoo mengambil kain yang terjatuh dan mengikatkanya ke mulut anak itu. Rontaan anak itu semakin kuat, Hyunwoo dengan susah payah mengikat mulutnya yang akhirnya hanya menyumpal kain itu mulutnya.

"KALIAN CEPATLAH PERGI!" teriak Seongchan.

"tapi -"

"SEKARANG!"

  
Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah mereka datang, Hyunwoo menoleh kearah sumber suara, dia melihat siluet kerumunan yang berjalan kearah sini.

"Cepat buat keputusan! kami tunggu kalian di gerbang! jangan lama-lama!" Hyunwoo tersenyum minta maaf ke Seongchan lalu dia melepas anak itu dan berlari kearah gerbang.

"Dasar Bodoh! kenapa kalian masih ada disini?! cepat pergi sana!"

"Hyungg~"

".. Kalian tau aku tidak akan bertahan lama kan?"

".."  
".."  
".."

"YA! ini bukan saatnya untuk diam! aku mengorbankan diri! bukan untuk kalian ikut mati juga! sana pergi! hush! hush!"

Walau dalam cahaya redup, mereka melihat mata Seongchan yang memerah.

".. Terimakasih hyung." dengan begitu Hyungwon pergi, mengambil langkah panjang meninggalkan yang lain.

"Won-"

"Kami akan selalu mengingatmu hyung." Minhyuk memeluk Seongchan agak susah karena anak kecil yang masih meronta dibawah badan Seongchan.

Minhyuk menoleh kearah Kihyun, Kihyun menundukan kepalanya. "Ki, kita tidak punya banyak waktu.." Seongchan membujuknya.

"Aku Tahu!" Kihyun memeluk Seongchan. "Terima kasih H-hyung.." suaranya lirih, Seongchan mengelus pundak Kihyun dengan satu tanganya yang bersih.

Dengan bergetar Kihyun melepas pelukanya dan berlari menyusul Hyungwon, Seongchan hanya tertawa kecil lalu dia menoleh kearah Minhyuk yang diam disampingnya.

  
"Tolong jaga mereka ya Hyukkie." Seongchan tersenyum sedih "Kau tahu mereka berdua tidak jago dalam sosialisasi, aku takut mereka membuat musuh yang tidak diperlukan pada saat seperti ini."

Minhyuk terkekeh "Tentu saja hyung, tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menjaga 2 bodoh itu. Hyung tenang saja."

"Hmm.. Cepat susul mereka, aku tidak tau seberapa lama lagi aku bisa menahan anak ini." Minhyuk menyadari wajah Seongchan yang makin pucat tiap waktunya,  _'ah.. tanganya.'_

Minhyuk mengangguk dan memberi pelukan terakhir ke Seongchan, lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah gerbang. 

Dia melihat kearah Hyunwoo yang sedang memanjat dan satu orang diatas pagar, Minhyuk juga melihat 2 orang dibalik pagar sedang menatap ke arah yang Hyunwoo dan satu lagi dengan khawatir.

"Hey! kami ikut dengan kalian!" Minhyuk berteriak kearah mereka.

Satu orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka menatapnya, lalu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu cepatlah! kalian bisa memanjat kan?" Minhyuk mengangguk.

  
Minhyuk mengambil langkah awal lalu diikuti yang lain, berusaha meng- _ignore_ Seongchan yang memperhatikan mereka dibawah.

Dengan cepat mereka semua berada dibalik pagar tepat saat kerumunan menampakan dirinya, Hyunwoo dan Hoseok langsung diserbu Jooheon dan Changkyun yang ketakutan, sedangkan 3 orang pendatang baru melihat ke arah balik pagar, ke arah Seongchan.

Mereka bertiga memperhatikan wajah Seongchan yang sangat pucat, melambaikan tangan mereka kearah Seongchan yang dijawab senyum berseri, dan sedikit lambaian dari tanganya yang bersih.

Perlahanmereka membalikan badan, lalu mengangguk kearah Hyunwoo, dengan berat hati mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Walau begitu ada satu anak yang tidak ingin mereka pergi begitu saja.

Satu hal yang mereka lewatkan saat tatapan anak itu berubah seperti hewan yang siap menerkam, saat itulah semuanya memburuk.

 

Anak itu dengan kekuatan entah darimana, membalikan tubuh Seongchan, ekspresi liarnya menatap wajah pucat Seongchan.

Tapi dia hanya diam menatap Seongchan, dia memalingkan pandanganya, dan menangkap kelompok Hyunwoo yang berada dibalik pagar.

Seongchan yang melihat anak itu memalingkan pandanganya kearah adiknya pergi, langsung panik, sebelum anak itu bisa pergi dia sudah memegang erat kedua tanganya. Anak itu langsung menatap ke Seongchan, dia berusaha lepas dari Seongchan, tapi dia tidak langsung menyerang seperti tadi.

Seongchan masih bersikeras menahan anak itu, memejamkan matanya berusaha fokus menahannya sedangkan dia sendiri sudah lemas karena darah yang terus mengucur   
dari tanganya, hingga anak itu berhenti meronta dan dia mendengar geraman dari atas , Seongchan pun membuka matanya perlahan

**  
"KKKRRRHHHH"**

  
Ekspresi anak itu mengerikan. Kalau saja Seongchan masih sehat, tidak kehabisan darah seperti sekarang mungkin dia bisa kencing di celana.

Matanya merah tidak wajar, urat disekitarnya makin menonjol, dia membuka mulutnya dan menunjukan seluruh giginya yang penuh dengan cairan hitam bahkan menetes mengenai wajah Seongchan.

Seongchan tidak tahu apa dia harus senang atau tidak, karena entah kenapa tidak merasa takut.

  
' _Shet, apa ini efek sekarat atau aku yang gila?_ ' Pikirnya.

  
Anak itu kembali meronta dan Seongchan dengan keberanian baru menahanya lebih kuat. ' _kenapa dia tidak menyerang seperti tadi?_ ' pikirnya bingung, ekspresi anak itu semakin marah, urat-urat menonjol meluas kebagian kening.

Tanpa aba-aba. Dia menyerang Seongchan, mengigit kupingnya lalu menariknya hingga terputus, Seongchan mendorong anak itu dan spontan memegang area yang seharusnya ada kuping disitu, tapi dia hanya merasakan kosong. Dia merasakan cairan hangat, saat dia lihat jarinya, warna merah kental menghiasi jarinya.

**  
PUH**

  
Seongchan melihat kupingnya di tanah, anak itu mengeluarkan potongan kuping dari mulutnya seperti makanan yang tidak enak, senyuman puas menghiasi wajahnya.

**  
"Aa.."**

**"Ha-ha"**

**"Hhaa.."**

**"AAAAAKKKKHHHHHHH!!"**

  
Seongchan berteriak histeris, menyadari panca inderanya berada didepan matanya sendiri. Dia meringkuk sambil memegang kupingnya yang menghilang sebelah, teriakan histerisnya menarik perhatian kerumunan juga Hyunwoo dan lainya.

Kihyun yang berada dibelakang kelompok, melihat hyungnya berteriak dan berdarah-darah langsung panik, dia berlari kearah gerbang.

"HYUNG!"

Anak kecil itu menoleh kebelakang dengan gerakan seperti burung hantu, suara tulang beradu yang nyaring, mukanya penuh dengan darah, matanya yang begitu liar dengan urat besar yang menonjol. Menatap Kihyun dan lainya dengan seringaian gila, mereka diam mematung menatap anak itu horror.

Anak itu mengambil ancang-ancang berlari namun sekali lagi ditahan oleh Seongchan yang menahan kakinya dengan muka jelas kesakitan.

"DASAR BODOH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! CEPAT PERGI!" teriak Seongchan.

Anak itu kesal karena ditahan terus, dia langsung menyerang tangan Seongchan yang menahan kakinya, mengigiti-mengoyak-mencakar namun tangan itu tidak lepas dari kakinya walau teriakan Seongchan yang semakin keras.

  
Kihyun masih diam tidak bisa menggerakan badanya, hanya bisa memperhatikan hyungnya dikoyak oleh makhluk itu, hingga dia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang.

"YA! H-hey!"

"KITA PERGI DARI SINI! DIA TIDAK MENGORBANKAN DIRI UNTUK KALIAN MATI SIA-SIA!" Hyunwoo berteriak kearah mereka bertiga, tanpa menunggu jawaban dia langsung mengambil langkah panjang dengan Kihyun didekapanya.

Seperti tombol ON. Mereka mulai bergerak dan berlari meninggalkan Seongchan, Kihyun yang berada didekapan Hyunwoo menatap kebelakang, melihat hyungnya yang susah payah menahan anak itu, melihat anak itu hampir mengeroti habis tangan hyungnya.

Tepat saat itu kerumunan datang dan melihat mereka pergi, tapi anak kecil itu tidak hanya diam, dia menatap mereka berlari masih dengan muka gilanya.

Dengan gigitan kuat terakhir, dia berhasil melepaskan tangan Seongchan, lalu dia melompat keatas gerbang dan menatap mereka bagaikan predator, Kihyun memutuskan untuk menoleh kedepan, tidak ingin melihat wajah mengerikan anak itu.

Mereka mendengar suara kerumunan yang berteriak dan gerbang yang didorong, tapi mereka tidak melihat kebelakang, berusaha fokus melarikan diri dari kegilaan dibelakang. Terus berlari walau mereka mendengar suara orang terjatuh, dan mendengar teriakan kesakitan dengan suara robekan yang tidak wajar.

Tidak mereka sama sekali tidak melihat kebelakang, hanya berlari.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	9. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on What in the World : 
> 
> Tidak mereka sama sekali tidak melihat kebelakang, hanya berlari.   
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

'Sudah berapa lama kita berjalan?' matahari sudah mulai menampakan dirinya, menggantikan bulan bintang dan kekacauan pada malam kemarin, teriakan tolong yang tidak mereka hiraukan, melewati semua kekacauan terjadi. Sampai dimana mereka bisa melihat bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di ujung jalan.

"Hyungg~ lihat." Changkyun yang terengah-engah menunjuk kearah bangunan, Hyunwoo hanya menoleh dan mengangguk, tidak ada tenaga untuk menjawab.

Mereka semua kelelahan, bahkan Jooheon yang biasanya paling berenergi jalan membungkuk dengan tas berat dipunggungnya.

"Uooah!" Hoseok memegang badan Hyungwon yang sempoyongan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hyungwon mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri tegak, Minhyuk yang ada dibelakangnya maju lalu menyodorkan pundaknya, Hyungwon pun menyenderkan dirinya ke Minhyuk.  
  


Hoseok diam memperhatikan interaksi mereka. "Kalian punya nama?" Hoseok bertanya 3 orang baru di kelompok mereka, yang lain ikut menenggok tertarik dengan perbincangan Hoseok.

"Aku Lee Minhyuk"

".. Chae Hyungwon" Hyungwon menggumam dengan mata terpejam.

"Yoo Kihyun"

".. Salam kenal aku Lee Hoseok, yang membungkuk itu Lee Jooheon, disebelahnya Im Changkyun, dan yang ini Son Hyunwoo"

"Ini?" Hyunwoo menatapnya tajam.

"Hehehe."

Hoseok kembali memperhatikan mereka, tiga pria dengan warna mencolok yang masing-masingnya berbeda. ' _kalau pirang masih bisa dimaklumi, tapi pink dan oranye?_ '

"Err-"

"Ya kita ini model." Hyungwon tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Aku belum bicara apa-apa?!"

"Ekspresimu mudah ditebak." 

Kihyun menyilangkan kedua tanganya. "Jika kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kita memiliki rambut seperti permen gulali, karena ya. kami ini model. Kenapa bisa tahu? Tidak perlu orang pintar untuk mengetahuinya, karena setiap hari kita selalu ditanya seperti itu."

"Oh.. oke." Hoseok menundukan kepalanya.  
  


Minhyuk menghela nafas."Tak usah pikirkan, dua orang ini memang tidak punya banyak teman." Minhyuk merasa ditekan oleh Hyungwon diiringi Kihyun yang menyahut dibelakang.

"Kami model fashion dari berbagai majalah. Kecuali si bongsor ini, dia model runaway"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berakhir disini?"

"Kami punya rumah disitu tapi karena pekerjaan, kami lebih sering diluar negeri daripada disini, jadi kami jadikan rumah itu untuk liburan." Kali ini Kihyun menjawab.

"Liburan? Maksudmu tidur selama sebulan penuh?" Minhyuk tersenyum mengejek.

Kihyun menatapnya tajam. "Itu Hyungwon."

"Grrmmh .. Kalian juga sama dasar cebol." Hyungwon menggumam.

"YA!" keduanya menyahut.

Hoseok terkekeh melihat interaksi mereka, suara tawanya menarik perhatian mereka bertiga, Hoseok yang diperhatikan berhenti tertawa dan menggusap, lehernya merasakan pipinya memerah.  
  


_'Siapa yang tidak nervous kalau diperhatikan 3 orang georgous didepanmu?'_

"M-maaf aku t-tidak sengaja-"

Suaranya terpotong oleh tawa Kihyun dan Minhyuk, Hoseok melirik kearah mereka.

"Kenapa kau begitu nervous eoh?"

"Ya~ badan besarmu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan sikapmu"

Hoseok mendengar Hyunwoo yang ikut tertawa disampingnya. Dia menyikut Hyunwoo karena sungguh! Hyunwoo sama saja seperti Hoseok dan dia tidak punya hak untuk tertawa, Hoseok juga menatap tajam Jooheon dan Changkyun yang tertawa dibelakang.

"Lihatkan hyung? Bahkan orang asing pun mengakui badanmu tidak cocok dengan sikapmu."

"Sthop it!"

"Hooo? jadi benar?" Minhyuk bertanya jahil.

"Yup! Kalian harus tau, saat itu kami semua pergi ke taman hiburan-"

"Chang.."

"Hyung, Aku sedang bercerita,  _be quiet._ "

  
Kihyun tertawa keras. "Aku suka anak ini." Kihyun merangkul Changkyun dengan senyum lebar, Changkyun balas tersenyum.

"Jadi kami terpisah dengan Hoseok-hyung, entah bagaimana dia bisa menghilang tapi kami berusaha mencarinya, sampai suara dari speaker memanggil Hyunwoo-hyung ke Customer Service dan kalian tau apa yang kami temui disana?"

"Oooh?" Minhyuk makin tertarik bahkan Hyungwon ikut mendengarkan.

"Chang, aku peringat-"

"Hey! biar C-Changkyun kan? Ya. Changkyun menyelesaikan ceritanya!" Kihyun memotong perkataanya.

".. T-tapi."

"Sudahlah biarkan saja."

"Yang malu kan bukan kau! tapi aku Hyun!"

"Makanya biarkan saja."

"YA!" Hoseok menghentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil, yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah Hoseok.

"Hyung! kau seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu-"

"Boleh aku lanjut?"

Hoseok menatap Changkyun tidak percaya. "Aku sedang berbica-"

"Silahkan." Minhyuk menjawab dengan mudah.

  
Hoseok menganga tidak percaya, dia berjalan ke depan dengan menghentakan kakinya.

Changkyun tertawa kecil melihat hyungnya. "Jadi saat kami mendengar nama Hyung dipanggil, kami langsung belari kearah Costumer Service dan menemukan hyung tersayang kami duduk dilantai sambil menangis seperti anak kecil."

"Mungkin kedengaranya biasa saja, tapi bayangkan saja pria muda, bertubuh besar, menggunakan kuping kelinci, dan memegang balon menangis di dekat meja service. Sampai banyak pegawai mengerumuninya tapi hyung terus menangis." Jooheon melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka semua tertawa keras, tidak menghiraukan Hoseok yang sedang menahan malu.

"Oh! Aku lupa! saat itu hyung juga menggunakan short pants."

Kihyun tersedak. "Hah? Apa?"

"Short pants."

"Mwo?"

"Hoseok hyung ' _sangat bangga_ ' dengan tubuhnya." Changkyun menggerakan 2 jarinya. "Bahkan dia pernah menggunakan crop top ke supermarket."

"Katanya, benda itu menunjukan asset tubuhnya yang berharga." Hyunwoo ikut menimpali.

"Kau juga sama saja Hyun!" Hoseok menyahut dari depan.

Hyunwoo tertawa. "Aku paling jauh hanya menggunakan tank top."

"Sama saja!"

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan baju tembus pandang, atau memiliki tato di bokongku."

"Akh! Seterah!" Hoseok kembali mendumel didepan, mukanya makin memerah karena kalah debat dengan Hyunwoo.

".. aku tidak salah dengarkan? Tato?" Kihyun bertanya tidak percaya.

"Eum, Hyung memiliki beberapa tato di badanya, terutama di kaki."

  
" **Wow.** "

"Ki, tenangkan dirimu, aku bisa mencium bau hormonmu."

"YA! Apa maksudnya?!"

"Hoseok-hyung hati-hati ya! Kihyun-hyung akan mengejar-ngejar bokongmu!" Jooheon berteriak kedepan.

Mereka bisa melihat Hoseok dan Kihyun yang memerah hingga kupingnya, dan tertawa keras bahkan Hyungwon yang dari tadi diam ikut tertawa.

"Haahh.. Kalau tidak salah kalian sering keluar negeri kan?" Hyunwoo bertanya.

"Yaa~ tidak selalu sih.. tapi, ya. Kebanyakan pekerjaan kami diluar negeri."

"Kalau begitu.. kalian tau apa yang terjadi diluar?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu.. masalah yang terjadi saat ini?"  
  


Semua mendengarkan baik-baik. Hoseok yang tadinya berjalan didepan, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hyunwoo, semua menatap 3 orang itu dengan muka penasaran.

Minhyuk menatap mereka lalu menatap 2 teman modelnya. "Sebenarnya kami tidak menerima pekerjaan darimana pun sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya setelah projek besar kami di Michigan."

"Salah satu dari staff kita bunuh diri di tempat pemotretan, pada akhir-akhir pemotretan biasanya kita makan-makan bersama staff lain untuk menutup projek, dan entah kenapa saat penutupan sebelum kita pergi makan-makan, kita tidak menemukanya sama sekali"

Minhyuk diam sebentar. "Kita dan seluruh staff mencarinya dan menemukanya di ruang penyimpanan, dengan beberapa.. botol kosong pemutih."

"Kami langsung memanggil ambulan, walau kita sudah tidak merasakan denyut nadinya kita tetap memanggil ambulan, kita juga memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan tidak ikut acara makan-makan kali itu... Mereka mengerti lalu menyiapkan tiket pesawat untuk kita."

"Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa beberapa kontrak dicancel dan beberapa di-delay. Aku kira kita melakukan kesalahan atau mereka tidak menginginkan kita lagi, tapi tiap kontrak yang dicancel mereka mengirimkan surat personal berisi cek dan permintaan maaf dari direktur utama mereka."

"Saat itu Seongchan-hyung mengatakan beberapa negara menutup bandaranya dan hanya membuka satu bandara utama dengan inspeksi yang sangat detail, sampai mengadakan tes darah untuk tiap penumpang dan barang-barang yang datang dimasukan keruangan dekomentasi terlebih dahulu."

  
Minhyuk tertawa kecil. "Ingat tidak? saat itu kita tertawa betapa anehnya mereka? tapi sekarang.. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena menertawakan mereka."

"Beruntung Seongchan-hyung tinggal bersama kita, kalau tidak mungkin kita sudah kelaparan dari 2 bulan yang lalu" Kihyun tertawa miris.

"Kita juga melihat bagaimana tetangga lain bertingkah, seakan-akan aku akan memakan mereka saat aku hanya bertanya tentang koran hari itu."

Hyunwoo mengerinyitkan keningnya. "Tunggu tunggu.. rumah kalian berada didepan rumahku kan? depan-samping kanan?"

".. Muuungkin?" Minhyuk memasang muka ragu.

"Yang membuat suara bising kemarin?"

"Oh! ya! itu kami."

"Kenapa kita tidak pernah melihat kalian?"

"Hyun, itu bukan urusan kita." Hoseok mencoba bepikir logic.

"Eoh?.. Aku hanya penasaran, kita punya tetangga begitu menarik dan kita tidak menyadarinya."

  
Hoseok menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, terdengar helaan nafas dari Jooheon dan Changkyun. Hyunwoo berbicara dengan mudahnya, tidak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan ke 3 orang model itu.

"Great Job hyung!" Changkyun menyahut, lalu dia melanjutkan dengan suara kecil "God.. glad I didn't eat earlier, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna throw up right now."

Jooheon disebelahnya, tertawa mendengar pernyataan Changkyun.

"Halus sekali hyung! So smooth!" Jooheon ikut menyahut sambil tertawa.

"Hm?"

"Terkadang kau itu suka tidak peka seperti papan, dan terkadang kau bisa sehalus pantat ayam."

"Aku hanya berkata sejujurnya."

"Itu maksudku dasar bodoh." Hoseok mengusap kasar mukanya, dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi! Kita berhenti dimana?"

"Apa yang hyung lakukan selama 3 bulan terakhir?" Changkyun bertanya sekaligus menjawab Hoseok.

"Mmm.. saat aku bilang liburan kita hanyalah tidur selama sebulan, aku tidak bercanda." Kihyun mengusap lehernya malu.

"Jadi kalian mendekam dirumah selama 3 bulan menjadi hobo?" Hyunwoo bertanya heran.

"Hey, aku masih keluar!" Minyuk mengelak yang diangguki juga oleh Kihyun.

  
Hyunwoo menaikan alisnya.

  
Lalu dia melanjutkan. "Untuk mengambil koran."

"Luar Biasa."

"Setidaknya aku masih beraktivitas dirumah, tidak seperti kura-kura satu ini." Kihyun berusaha mengelak.

"Beraktivitas di kamusmu hanyalah berguling-guling dilantai dan main game." Hyungwon berbicara dengan tenang.

"Berguna~ Sekali~" Jooheon menyahut.

"Hey! Aku hanya mengejar waktu luangku yang selalu terpakai karena pekerjaan!" Protes Minhyuk.

"Dan mendekam dirumah selama 3 bulan hanya bermain game, tidur, dan guling-gulingan?" perkataan Hyunwoo dijawab 3 protesan, seketika Hyunwoo merasa de javu.

"Ekhem!" suaranya memotong protesan tersebut "Terserah kalian ingin seperti apa, tapi aku masih merasa kalian menyia-nyiakan waktu."

Suara protes mulai terdengar, tapi dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh Hyunwoo. "Tapi! Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian."

  
Suara protes itu menghilang, mereka menatap Hyunwoo aneh. "Terima kasih untuk apa?" Hyungwon menyuarakan pikiran mereka.

".. Saat kalian membuat keribuatan entah apa itu, kalian berhasil menyelamatkanku." Hyunwoo menatap mereka tulus dengan perkataanya.

"Kalian tidak menyelamatkan aku saja tapi si bodoh satu ini, juga Changkyun dan Jooheon."

Mereka bertiga bingung, Minhyuk bertanya ".. A-aku tidak mengerti?"

Kali ini Hoseok yang menjawab. "Kalau saja tidak ada keributan tadi, mungkin aku dan Hyunwoo tidak ada disini, dan mungkin kalian hanya bertemu Changkyun dan Jooheon."

"Oh.."

Hyunwoo dan lainya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tulus, sedangkan mereka sendiri hanya malu salah tingkah. "Tapi kita melakukan itu bukan untuk kalian." Kihyun berbicara pelan.

"Terserah, tetap saja terima kasih."

".. Hmm" Hyungwon mengangguk.

"Omong-omong kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kalian buat keributan itu? Karena aku yakin, kalian pasti melihat kerumunan yang berjalan kearah rumah kita kan?" Hoseok bertanya

"Ya kita melihatnya kok, bahkan dari awal karena kebetulan kita sedang bergadang, marathon menonton film sampai suara teriakan wanita itu."

Minhyuk terlihat murung, Kihyun pun berhenti berbicara dan datang merangkulnya, Hyungwon yang melihat hal itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

  
"Emm.. jadi-"

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin bercerita tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksa."

"Oh tidak, tidak apa-apa, Hyuk hanya merasa bersalah karena kejadian sebelumnya."

Hoseok menatap Hyungwon.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa."

".. Oke."

  
"Kita memang ingin pergi dari situ, hanya saja belum ada alasan kuat kenapa kita harus pergi. Hingga wanita itu berteriak tidak jelas, barulah kita bersiap-siap kebetulan juga dirumah tidak banyak persediaan, jadi dengan cepat kita selesai."

Hyungwon membuka resleting jaketnya menunjukan tas kecil yang diselempangkan di badanya dan pisau kecil yang diikat di ikat pinggangnya, Kihyun dan Minhyuk menunjukan barang mereka, Minhyuk memiliki dua pisau kecil di masing pinggangnya, sedangkan Kihyun pisau seperti Hyunwoo di punggungnya.

"Kita juga mematikan seluruh listrik dirumah, tapi lampu diluar masih menyala dan saklarnya berada dipintu depan, kita tidak ingin ambil resiko. Jadi Chan-Hyung memutuskan untuk mematikan listrik utama bersamaan saat kita keluar nanti."

"Tapi Minhyuk bilang biar dia saja, dan menyuruh kami untuk fokus ke persiapan, Chan-hyung mengiyakan."

"Minhyuk keluar lewat pintu belakang dan mematikan listrik utama ada di gudang peralatan halaman belakang dan semua listrik pun mati."

Hyungwon menghela nafasnya, mengambil jeda sebentar. "Saat kita mendengar suara benda berjatuhan, aku kira Minhyuk ceroboh seperti biasa, tapi dia tidak kunjung keatas, kita jadi khawatir terutama Chan-Hyung, lalu segera kita kebawah untuk menyusulnya"

Hyungwon menoleh kearah Minhyuk, Minhyuk mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu darimana makhluk itu datang, yang pasti saat aku keluar dari gudang dia ada disana menatapku dengan matanya yang.. unik?"

  
"Menyeramkan atau aneh lebih tepatnya Hyuk." Kihyun menimpali.

"Well, aku berusaha positif, Yoo.Kihyun." Mihyuk mendelik sebal lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku memberanikan diriku dan mencoba menyapanya, tapi sebelum aku mengeluarkan suara dia sudah menerjangku."

"Tunggu.. dia menerjangmu?" Changkyun bertanya.

"Yaa..?"

"Dia tidak berteriak terlebih dahulu?"

Minhyuk menatap mereka bingung. "Berteriak? Tidak pria itu langsung menerjangku."

  
"Pria." Jooheon menatap Changkyun penuh arti, lalu bertanya. "Pria yang menculik anak kecil itu?"

"Pria yang menculik?.. maksudmu Wanita itu?" Minhyuk makin bingung.

Changkyun dan Jooheon bersamaan mengangkat bahu mereka, mereka pun tidak tahu.

"Siapapun dia, yang pasti dia  **tidak normal**."

"Jelas sekali." Kihyun dengan sarkasnya.

"Aku hanya menekankan, tidak perlu bersarkastik begitu sialan."

"Jadi ceritanya?" Kihyun menunjukan eat-shit grins.

"Saat mereka mencoba membantuku, makhluk itu kewalahan dan mukanya makin menyeramkan, sepertinya dia marah."

Kihyun memutar bola matanya "Ki, aku bisa merasakan aura sarkasmu, hentikan dan bola matamu masih ada ditempat."

  
Kihyun mencibir.

"Singkatnya. Sangat menyeramkan, kalian kira anak itu menyeramkan? Kalian harus lihat pria dewasa dengan urat mata yang menonjol menggeram seperti hewan didepanmu."

"Dengan aba-aba Chan-hyung kita berlari kepintu lalu menutupnya, lalu dia mengebrak pintu dengan sangat kuat, aku rasa saat kita berlari keluar pintu itu patah olehnya."

"Jadi suara tadi karena pintu?"

"Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi pintu itu menyelamatkanku oke? Jangan judge pintu itu."

".. okee?"

"Selanjutnya kalian tahu apa yang terjadi." Minhyuk menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Semua terdiam setelah Minhyuk bercerita, mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Minhyuk, menyamakan kejadian tadi malam.

  
Hyunwoo dan lainya disergap oleh anak kecil, tapi dia hanya berteriak dan menyerang karena Hoseok dan Hyunwoo memukulnya, berbeda dengan Minhyuk yang langsung menerjang.

Mungkin anak itu tahu dia tidak akan menang melawan mereka, jadi dia berteriak untuk memanggil yang lain? tapi anak itu cukup kuat sampai harus ditahan oleh Hyunwoo dan Seongchan sekaligus.

Juga pria.. atau wanita yang menculik anak itu. Belum ada yang tahu dia wanita atau pria, kalau mengikuti cerita Minhyuk, dia Pria. Tapi untuk apa dia kembali lagi setelah menculik anak itu?

Tidak menjelaskan kenapa para warga tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih Violence, karena sebelumnya warga sekitar normal-normal saja, senormal-normal orang yang paranoid, tapi tidak pernah menggila dan melukai satu sama lain.

Juga tidak menjelaskan kenapa mereka melukai diri mereka hanya untuk mendobrak pintu, memukul wanita yang sama sekali tidak ikut campur urusan mereka, semuanya berubah ketika malam itu.

Dan pertama kali juga mereka melihat siapa yang menculik para korban, karena biasanya mereka langsung menghilang pada siang atau malam hari, tanpa jejak seperti ditelan bumi.

  
Anak kecil itu juga.. dia yang paling membingungkan.

Kedatangan orang itu merubah semuanya pada malam itu, tapi masih tidak menjelaskan banyak hal, bahkan makin banyak pertanyaan, 'Kenapa?'

"Sudah Chang." Jooheon menepuknya dari belakang menyadarkan Changkyun dari pemikiranya. "Kau terlihat konstipasi."

Changkyun menyengir tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Mereka semua kembali fokus ke perjalanan, Gedung-gedung tinggi terlihat semakin mendekat, memberi semangat untuk berjalan walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka temui disana.

_'Kita lihat apa yang berubah dari kejadian kemarin.'_ Changkyun dengan tekadnya kembali semangat.

Mengesampingkan pertanyaan dalam benaknya, dengan langkah tegak mereka berjalan ke jalan yang baru.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. New Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**  
>  Mengesampingkan pertanyaan dalam benaknya, dengan langkah tegak mereka berjalan ke jalan yang baru.   
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Setelah lama berjalan mereka akhirnya sampai ke tujuan, mereka dapat melihat bangunan-bangunan kecil lalu mulai memasuki area bangunan tinggi. 

Matahari mulai naik ke atas kepala mereka, Tidak dapat dipungkiri mereka lelah, dan kepanasan.

Dengan langkah yang di percepat mereka berjalan memasuki perkotaan, tapi pemandangan didepan membuat mereka khawatir.

Area ini begitu kosong, bahkan mereka bisa mendengar suara gesekan kaki mereka menggema, jalanan yang biasanya dipenuhi kendaraan sekarang lenggang hanya ada mobil kosong, dan beberapanya tidak berada di jalan entah tertabrak dinding atau mobil lain.

Mereka terus berjalan kedalam melewati jalanan yang sepi. Saat mereka melewati toko seba-ada mereka bisa melihat kedalam, toko itu sungguh berantakan seperti telah dirampok tapi hanya bagian makanan,minuman, obat-obatan dan peralatan lainya, bagian kebersihan masih terlihat rapih.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"  
  


**SREK**

  
Pertanyaan Hoseok ditahan saat ada suara dari belakang mereka, mereka menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari gang kecil, mereka melihat anak remaja berdiri di ujung gang mengintip dari balik tembok.

"S-siapa kau?" Kihyun bertanya, nampaknya remaja itu cukup normal, cukup manusia untuk diajak berbicara.

Anak itu menengok ke sebelahnya sepertinya berbicara ke temanya, mereka bisa melihat kepala anak itu mengangguk-angguk berapa kali seperti merujuk siapapun disebelahnya. 

Perlahan anak itu menjauh dari gang itu dan menunjukan dirinya sambil mengenggam teman yang lebih muda disebelahnya.

Hyunwoo dan lainya langsung menghela nafas lega. "Kalian sedang apa disini?" Minhyuk bertanya sehalus mungkin.

Kedua anak itu tidak langsung menjawab mereka melirik satu sama lain terlebih dahulu, hingga satu dari mereka yang kelihatan lebih tua berbicara.

  
"Kita ingin masuk ke toko itu, tapi karena melihat kalian .. aku-"

"Hey hey tenanglah, kalau kalian ingin ke toko itu silahkan, kita tidak sengaja lewat sini."

".."

".."

"Kalian hanya berdua?" Jooheon tersenyum.

Mereka menggeleng, "Beberapa dari kami menunggu di rumah, hanya kita berdua keluar untuk mencari makanan."

"Makanan? Kalian butuh makanan?"

"Jadi kalian ingin masuk ke toko untuk mencari makanan?" Hoseok ikut bertanya.

Keduanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo akan kubantu juga." Jooheon menghampiri mereka dan mendorong halus kearah toko.

Kedua anak itu terlihat ragu tapi karena didorong Jooheon mereka mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah orang asing ini.

"Tenang, kita tidak akan mengambil makanan kalian kok, kita bawa perlengkapan sendiri."

"Emm.. A-ahjussi memangnya baru datang kesini?" yang lebih tua bertanya.

"Ahjussi?.. Pfft-"

Jooheon menatap tajam Changkyun. "Panggil aku hyung, aku baru saja masuk kuliah." Bertiga mereka masuk kedalam toko.

"O-oh! Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau boleh tahu, nama kalian siapa?"

".. Lee Jeno dan dia Park Jisung"

"Orang tua kalian dirumah?"

  
Hening sesaat.

".. Kami sedang kegiatan sekolah ke luar kota." Kali ini Jisung yang berbicara, suaranya begitu kecil kalau bukan karena suasana yang sepi mungkin Jooheon tidak menangkap apa yang dia katakan.

"Oh.."

"Saat semua ini terjadi kami tidak sempat kembali kerumah."

"Semua ini?"

Jooheon memandang mereka penasaran, sedangkan mereka berdua terlihat tidak nyaman. Apapun yang terjadi tadi malam pasti terjadi juga disini, bisa dibayangkan kalau satu perumahan saja sangat kacau apalagi satu kota?

Jooheon langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Jadi kalian ingin mencari makanan apa? Kalian tidak apa-apa kan kalau teman-temanku membantu kalian?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kami mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan." Muka mereka terlihat merileks setelah Jooheon mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Apapun? .. Okee, Hyung!" Jooheon memanggil hyungnya yang menunggu di luar toko.

Hyunwoo yang lainya melihat kode dari Jooheon masuk kedalam toko, tapi mereka tetap menunggu didepan pintu atau dimanapun yang dekat dengan jalan keluar seakan-akan mereka takut dengan dua remaja itu.

"Ehh.. H-hyung?"

"Jooheon. Lee Jooheon."

"J-Jooheon hyung.. mereka kenapa?"

Jooheon menatap hyungnya dengan pasrah "Biarkan saja mereka semua orang bodoh."

**  
DUK**  

  
"AW! sakit Kkungie!" memegang kepalanya yang dilempar sesuatu.

"Hyung boleh saja dibilang bodoh karena mereka memang bodoh, tapi aku tidak."

**  
PLAK**  

  
"Enak saja kau berbicara."

"AWww.. Hyungg~ Hoseok-hyung memukulku."

".. Aku tidak kasihan."

"Hyungg~"

Jooheon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lihat kan? Sudahlah kita fokus saja pada makanan kalian."

  
Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu berjalan kebagian makanan dan mengambil apapun yang masih ada di situ, mengingat kondisi toko yang sudah diambil kebanyakan sebelumnya.

"Kalian butuh sebanyak itu?"

"Ya." Jawab Jeno cepat, fokus memasukan makanan kedalam tasnya.

"Memangnya ada berapa orang ditempat kalian?"

Gerakan tanganya berhenti terdiam sejenak. "7 orang termasuk kita."

"Dari satu kelas hanya 6 orang yang tersisa?"

"Kalian tidak mengerti." Jeno melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jooheon mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kalian baru saja datang kemari, kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana makhluk itu menyerang orang-orang disekitar, membuat kekacauan besar di tengah kota, area ini dibandingkan dengan pusat kota, tempat ini jauh lebih aman."

".."

"Saat semunya terjadi kita ada disana, melihat orang-orang berlari dan menerjang bus kita, menggulingkan dan masuk kedalam, hanya untuk menyerang kita. Seakan-akan mereka itu hewan dan kita mangsanya"

"Kita berusaha tetap bersama, pergi dari tempat itu dan berlari sampai sini mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, dan kita berhasil. Walaupun jumlah kita mengecil tapi kita berhasil."

Jeno tertawa kecil. "Entah aku harus bilang kita beruntung atau sial, karena terus melanjutkan hidup seperti ini, tidak jelas apa yang akan terjadi."

Tidak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan semuanya sibuk dengan pikiranya masing-masing, Hyunwoo dan lainnya yang mendengarkan didepan pintu juga ikut terdiam.

  
Mendegar perkataan Jeno berarti kejadian ini terjadi lebih cepat dari tempat mereka, dan kalau benar pertengahan kota lebih kacau daripada area ini, mereka harus mencari tempat baru untuk mengungsi atau..

"Hey Jeno, kalian mengungsi disini kan?" Hyunwoo bertanya dan mendekat kearah mereka bertiga.

Jeno yang dipanggil menoleh kearah Hyunwoo dan mengangguk kecil. "Ya kami tinggal diapartement yang kebetulan tidak ada penghuninya sama sekali."

"Apa masih ada tempat disana?"

Jeno dan Jaemin tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan pergi, mereka tidak langsung menjawab mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain.

"Biar kami bicarakan terlebih dahulu." Jeno menarik Jisung ke bagian dalam toko.

Hyunwoo dan Jooheon menatap mereka pergi dan diam, hingga Jooheon bergerak memasukan makanan yang masih ada di rak kedalam tas dua remaja ini,

Hyunwoo yang diam memperhatikan ahirnya mengikuti langkah Jooheon.

"Apa mereka akan mengizinkan kita?"

".. Aku tidak tahu hyung, apapun yang terjadi di tengah kota jelas mengubah cara pandang mereka terhadap orang-orang sekitar, maksudku anak mana yang saat ketakutan bukanya mencari orang dewasa tapi malah menghindarinya?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka bisa kabur dari sana, kejadian ini terjadi jauh lebih cepat dari tempat kita, mereka mungkin lebih muda dari kita Heon, tapi mereka bertahan sampai sekarang."

"Aku tahu hyung... Kemungkinan 3-5 hari yang lalu?"

".. Aku rasa 1 - 2 minggu, kita berada di pinggir kota dan toko-toko sudah hampir kosong dirampok, aku tidak ingin membayangkan keadaan tengah kota."

"Jadi mereka sudah 2 minggu tinggal disini?"

Hyunwoo mengangkat pundaknya.

"They have been through some fucked up shit, hyung."

"I know."

  
Percakapan mereka terpotong, Jeno dan Jisung datang pelan-pelan memperhatikan mereka seperti mereka akan kabur kapanpun.

"H-hyung, kumohon jangan ambil makananya, kami sangat butuh itu." Jeno perlahan mendekat, Jisung berada dibelakangnya menyembunyikan badanya.

Entah kenapa Hyunwoo malah mengangkat tanganya keatas seperti tertangkap melakukan sesuatu, dia melirik kearah Jooheon bingung.

"Aku dan Hyunwoo-hyung hanya membantu kalian, lihat?" Jooheon membuka tas mereka yang sudah penuh dengan makanan.

"O-oh.. aku kira- kalian.. Maaf." Jeno menundukan kepalanya, Jisung yang berada dibelakangnya makin menyembunyikan dirinya.

Jooheon tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, dengan begini kalian sudah selesai kan? Ada yang diperlukan lagi?"

Jeno mengangguk, mengambil tasnya dari tangan Jooheon lalu dia mengecek tasnya kembali seperti tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jooheon.

Jooheon meringis melihat ketidak percayaan yang begitu tertera didepanya, sampai dia menangkap sesuatu dibalik tangan Jisung, didalam lengan jaketnya yang kebesaran, kecil.. begitu tipis dan mengkilap.

Jooheon merasakan lenganya disenggol, Hyunwoo menatapnya penuh arti, Hyunwoo juga melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Jooheon.

Jooheon mengedip lalu mengalihkan pandanganya. "Jadi? kalian percaya?" Jooheon berkacak pinggang.

Mereka gelagapan. "M-maaf hyung." muka mereka berdua merah seperti tomat, walaupun mereka gelagapan tapi Hyunwoo dan Jooheon tidak melewatkan bagaimana Jisung memasukan kembali barang yang ada di tanganya kedalam tas,  _natural sekali_.

_'Semoga itu tandanya mereka sudah percaya pada kita.'_ pikir Jooheon.

  
"K-kami masih perlu beberapa barang.. lagi?"

"Oh? Barang apa?

"Obat - obatan, tapi kami tidak tahu obat mana yang harus kami ambil" Jeno berkata sambil berfikir.

Mendengar kata 'obat' Hoseok dan Kihyun datang menghampiri mereka. "Obat? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Hoseok.

"..Y-ya, Mark- maksudku.. Dari kami ada yang terluka." Jeno dengan tidak sengaja mengatakan salah satu nama dari temanya.

_'Setidaknya Jeno sudah mulai percaya pada kita, hanya saja..'_

Jooheon melirik ke Jisung yang dari tadi hanya diam. "Terluka? Luka di tubuhnya atau dia jatuh sakit?" Hoseok bertanya khawatir, tidak menyadari kejanggalan yang dikatakan Jeno tadi.

"L-luka di tanganya, kemarin saat giliranya mencari makanan diluar, dia tidak sengaja tergelincir dan kaca kecil menancap ke tanganya."

"Oh astaga! Sudah kalian cek tanganya?" kali ini Kihyun yang khawatir.

"Sudah, kami sudah mengeluarkan pecahan beling dari tanganya dan mencucinya, tapi aku rasa lukanya perlu dijahit namun dia bilang tidak usah khawatir nanti juga sembuh." wajah Jeno terlihat bingung dan dilema.

"Dijahit? dia bilang akan sembuh? Ooohh.. tidak tidak." Kihyun terlihat kesal. "Bagaimana kalau lukanya tidak mau menutup? Luka ditanganya akan menganga lalu masuk kuman dan dia terkena infeksi, dia harus diamputasi atau infeksinya akan terus menyebar sampai seluruh tubuhnya. Kalian ingin lihat hyung kalian diamputasi?"

Perkataan Kihyun membuat Jeno  panik "Hyung! bagaimana?! Aku tidak mau Mark-hyung diamputasi! Haechan pasti akan sedih! D-dan dan-!" p erkataan Jeno terpotong oleh tangan Jisung.

"Hyung.. panik seperti ini tidak ada gunanya." Jisung berkata dengan tenang namun wajahnya penuh rasa khawatir seperti Jeno.

Jisung pun melangkah kedepan dan berhadapan dengan Kihyun dan Hoseok, baru kali ini Jooheon melihatnya begitu.. memimpin? Entahlah, yang pasti dia tahu bagaimana mencari perhatian walau badanya yang kecil.

Jisung yang sudah ada dihadapan Kihyun dan Hoseok terdiam, lalu dia membungkuk 90 derajat. "Aku mohon tolong bantu kami."

"Jisungie-"

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan, tolonglah! kumohon!" Jisung memotong perkataan Jeno, tubuhnya tegang.

Hoseok melirik kearah Kihyun yang mengangkat pundaknya. "Heyyy.. tenang saja, justru kami ingin membantu kalian, tanpa kalian meminta kami pun akan membantu kalian." Hoseok berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan Jisung.

Jisung merasakan tubuhnya ditegakan dan dia melihat Hoseok dan Kihyun, mereka melihatnya dengan tulus dan penuh khawatir, Jisung merasakan dadanya sesak.

"Kalian terlalu baik" tanpa sengaja perkataan itu keluar dari bibirnya.

".. Terima kasih?" Hoseok menaikan alisnya menatap Kihyun yang juga bingung, namun Jisung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak, maaf."

Jisung melepaskan genggaman Hoseok di pundaknya dan kembali seperti biasa, berdiri dibelakang Jeno. "Baiklah.. kita cek obat-obatan yang masih ada disini, semoga saja kita dapat apa yang diperlukan" Kihyun mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Jeno mengangguk, memakai tasnya dan berdiri. "Oke lewat sini." Jeno berjalan kearah dalam toko, mereka semua mengikuti langkahnya.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	11. New Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**  
>  Jeno mengangguk, memakai tasnya dan berdiri. "Oke lewat sini." Jeno berjalan kearah dalam toko, mereka semua mengikuti langkahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Mereka tiba dibagian obat-obatan, atau lebih tepatnya hanya rak-rak kosong dan beberapa botol berserakan, "Shit." Jooheon mengumpat.

"Yeah.. but it's better than nothing." Hyunwoo mengambil langkah awal dan mengambil obat-obat yang berserakan. "Jadi kalian perlu apa?"

"Kami hanya perlu painkiller dan alkohol, tapi kalau hyung bisa membantu menyembuhkan Mark-hyung maka kita akan perlu lebih banyak." Jeno menoleh kearah Kihyun dan Hoseok.

Mereka berdua menghampiri Hyunwoo. "Aku sudah membawa alat-alatnya.. yaaa tidak lengkap seperti di rumah sakit, tapi cukup untuk menjahit luka hingga sembuh."

Kihyun mengecek tas kecilnya dan berfikir. "Handuk dan perban untuk kalian setelah kita menjahitnya..? ya, kurasa itu saja."

"Oke! kalian cari apapun yang kalian cari, aku dan Jooheon akan mencari handuk dan lainya" Hoseok menoleh kearah Hyunwoo, "Hyun, kau bisa bantu Kihyun?" Hyunwoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Ada yang masih bingung?"

"Hyung?" Jeno mengangkat tanganya.

"Ya?"

"Namamu hyung?"

"Oh! Namaku Hoseok." Hoseok tersenyum lebar. "Yang kecil ini Kihyun, dan yang besar ini Hyunwoo."

"YAH! Aku tidak kecil!" Kihyun protes tidak terima.

Hoseok menatapnya aneh, lalu dia mendorong Kihyun ke sebelah Hyunwoo dan berdiri disampingnya, sehingga Kihyun diapit oleh dua orang berotot.

"Kalian lihat perbedaanya?" Hoseok bertanya bibirnya tersenyum jail.

Jeno dan Jisung tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, Wajah Kihyun memerah dan dia marah-marah kearah Hoseok yang tertawa senang.

"Aku tidak kecil! Kalian saja yang berbadan besar!"

"Oh yaa~ apapun itu."

"Nadamu menyebalkan!"

"Suaramu indah."

"Siapapun kalau dibandingkan kalian berdua pasti akan terlihat kecil!"

"Kau suka bernyanyi ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak nyambung sih?!"

"Aku hanya mengapresiasi kecantikan didepanku."

“..” (・ωｰ)～☆

“..” (ﾟωﾟ;)

  
Jooheon menatap mereka lelah, Hyunwoo yang berada disamping menjauh perlahan, sedangkan 2 remaja menahan tawa mereka.

"A-aku harus kesana." Kihyun jalan dengan cepat kedalam toko, namun belum jauh dia berjalan dia berhenti, membalikan badanya untuk menarik Hyunwoo ikut entah kemana dia pergi, Hyunwoo sendiri hanya memasang wajah bingung namun tidak menolak.

"Dadah cantik~" Hoseok melambaikan jari-jarinya.

**  
PLAK**

  
"Ow!"

"Hentikan dasar bodoh, ayo! kita punya pekerjaan."

"Huuu~ Cockblocker."

"Shut up!"

Mereka berdua berjalan mengerjakan tugas mereka, Jisung dan Jeno hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka dan fokus ke tugas masing-masing.

**  
.**

**.**

**.**  
  
  
"Kau tahu Ki.. Sesenang apapun aku ditarik-tarik oleh pria gorgeous ke dalam tempat yang gelap dan sepi, tapi aku rasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Ugh.. kalian itu memang suka menggoda orang ya?"

"Hmmm.. Hoseok memang seperti itu, aku hanya berkata sejujurnya."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu hentikan kebiasaanmu dan bilang Hoseok agar tidak centil."

"Dia seumuran denganku."

"Uggh.."

"Kau itu orang yang pemarah ya? Apa ada hubunganya dengan tubuhmu yang kecil?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan tapi diamlah."

Kihyun melepas genggamanya di lengan Hyunwoo, lalu berjalan kearah rak penuh dengan gunting berbagai macam ukuran, dia fokus mencari-cari apa yang dia ingin cari.

"Mungkin karena badanmu kecil makanya kau jadi suka marah-marah?"

"Apa-"

"Dengarkan dulu, misalnya kau ini bagaikan ember kecil dan terus dialiri air sampai meluap-luap.. ya! Itu kau!"

".. Ya dan yang membuatku terus penuh hingga meluap adalah kau, enyahlah!"

"Kau yang menariku kesini, dan omong-omong aku tidak keberatan membuatmu penuh hingga meluap."

  
Hyunwoo langsung pergi dengan cepat dari situ, karena Kihyun mengacungkan gunting besar kearahnya lebih tepatnya kearah selangkanganya. Tidak, Hyunwoo tidak ingin masa depanya hilang, tidak. Terimakasih.

Hyunwoo berjalan keujung rak yang berlawanan arah dengan Kihyun, dia memasuki daerah penuh boneka, melihat boneka yang dijejer bersamaan dan ukuranya pun sama.

' _Beruang hitam, kelinci, anjing, kura-kura, hamster, lebah dan serigala ... kombinasi yang aneh._ '

Hyunwoo terus berjalan keujung dan melihat boneka yang menarik perhatianya, dia menyadari ini boneka yang tadi dia lihat, namun mereka berpasang-pasang.

' _Mungkin boneka ini banyak peminatnya._ ' Hyunwoo melihat banyak tipe.

 

Beruang besar dengan hamster ditanganya dan serigala kecil dikakinya.

Kelinci pink besar dengan kura-kura disampingnya dan lebah kecil diatas tempurungnya.

Anjing kecil yang memeluk lebah.

Serigala dan lebah yang saling berdampingan.

Beruang dan kura-kura.

Anjing dan hamster dikepalanya.

Beruang dan kelinci saling berdampingan namun Hyunwoo bisa melihat ada barbel kecil dikaki mereka.

 

_'Apa-apaan ini?'_ Hyunwoo tertawa kecil melihat boneka terakhir, entah kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan boneka itu, seperti mengingatkanya dengan sesuatu namun dia tidak tahu apa.

Hyunwoo terus berjalan kedalam hingga dia berada diujung ruangan yang menyambung ke tangga darurat, ' _Aku rasa hanya segini, sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempat Kihyun._ '

Namun sebelum berbalik arah, Hyunwoo melihat kearah tangga darurat dan berjalan pintu itu lalu membukanya. Sebuah lorong pendek yang ujungnya ada tangga untuk keatas.

' _Huh? Ini tangga untuk ke atap?_ ' Hyunwoo kembali menutup pintunya namun ditahan saat mendengar suara aneh, seperti suara gigi yang gemelutuk dan geraman kecil.

Hyunwoo diam dan berusaha fokus ke suara itu, mungkin dia salah dengar. ' _Tidak.. suara apa itu?_ '  Hyunwoo membuka pintu itu lebar yang menyebabkan suara decit yang nyaring.

Seketika suara itu berhenti, Hyunwoo meringis menyadari kebodohanya, dia menahan pintu tersebut dengan tasnya dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

Saat Hyunwoo melangkah keruangan langkahnya menimbulkan suara aneh, dia melihat kebawah, kakinya berada di genangan darah dengan cepat Hyunwoo langsung mengangkat kakinya.

' _Fuck.'_  Hyunwoo meringis melihat sepatunya, namun dia menyadari darah itu mengarah ke pintu dibalik pintu darurat. ' _Oh, kenapa ada pintu di situ?_ '

Hyunwoo kembali kedalam toko mencari benda berat dan mengambilnya, menggantikan tasnya dengan benda tersebut lalu dia kembali ke pintu misterius tersebut.

Hyunwoo menyadari apapun yang ada didalam, sepertinya ada yang diseret kedalam karena darahnya memanjang kedalam pintu.

Hyunwoo menaruh kupingnya dipintu mencoba fokus dan mendengarkan apa yang ada didalam.

Dia bisa mendengar deru nafas seseorang, deru nafas cepat disertai geraman kecil, sangat kecil hingga Hyunwoo harus menekan kupingnya ke pintu dingin tersebut.

 

**BRAKK**

 

Hyunwoo melompat kaget menatap pintu itu nanar. 'Sialan' Hyunwoo berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak keras seperti marathon, kupingnya pengang akibat getaran pintu tersebut.

**  
BRAKK**

  
Pintu itu kembali bergetar Hyunwoo mengambil pisau yang dia ikat dipinggang belakangnya, melepaskan sarung dari pisaunya dan memegangnya erat.

Hyunwoo dengan penuh hati-hati berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu tersebut, sepatunya kembali mengenai genangan darah dan menimbulkan suara halus.

"Hyung?" Hyunwoo menoleh kearah pintu darurat yang terbuka.

Kepala Kihyun menyembul dari balik pintu. "Suara ap-"

**  
BRAKK**

  
Kali ini getaranya lebih kencang Kihyun ikut tersentak mendengar suara itu, dia menatap Hyunwoo dengan penasaran dan takut, Hyunwoo mengerakan tanganya mengisyaratkan Kihyun untuk diam dan kembali berjalan kearah pintu berdarah itu.

Kihyun melihat aksi Hyunwoo dengan cepat mendekati Hyunwoo dan menahanya. " _Kau gila ya?_ " Bisik Kihyun, matanya lebar penuh rasa takut.

Hyunwoo memegang tangan Kihyun yang berada di lenganya dan melepaskanya. " _Tenang saja, dulu aku mengikuti Taekwondo._ "

  
" _Lalu?_ "

" _.. Jadi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan kau?_ "

" _Bukan bodoh, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Terima.Kasih"_ Kihyun menusuk-jarinya ke lengan Hyunwoo di kata terakhir dengan penekanan.

" _Yang aku bingungkan kenapa kau mendekati pintu berdarah, yang ada seseorang menggedor keras di balik pintu?"_

" _Kenapa tidak?_ "

Kihyun memukul lenganya pelan. " _Bahkan orang buta pun tahu untuk tidak mendekat!_ "

" _.. Tetap saja kau tidak penasaran Ki?"_

_"Tentu saja aku penasaran! Tapi aku juga tidak bodoh._ "

" _Maksudmu aku ini bodoh"_

" _Melihat apa yang barusan-_ "

**  
BRAKKK**

**  
KLENG**

  
Kenop pintu itu bergetar, Hyunwoo dan Kihyun menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Tidak ada cara lain."

" _Sssst._ "

Hyunwoo menatap Kihyun tidak terkesan. "Mau kita menggunakan isyarat atau berteriak, orang didalam tetap akan mendobrak pintu ini."

Pipi Kihyun memerah. "Ya sudah! ayo kita pergi dari sini! Secepatnya!" Kihyun menarik lengan Hyunwoo namun Hyunwoo tidak bergeming.

"Kenapa? Ayo! Sebelum dia keluar!" Kihyun makin keras menarik namun Hyunwoo tetap tidak bergeming.

"Ki, kita hanya punya kesempatan kali ini."

"Hah?! Dasar bodoh! memangnya kita mau mati sekarang? Tak usah dramatis! Ayo!"

Hyunwoo berpikir, ' _iya juga sih._ ' tapi tetap tidak bergeming menjawab tarikan Kihyun.

"Tunggu Ki."

"Apalagi Hyung?"

"Bukankah lebih baik kita 'selesaikan' daripada menyesal nanti?"

"'Selesaikan?' apa maksudmu?"

"Ya.. kau tahu..?" Hyunwoo membuat isyarat garis horizontal dilehernya dengan ibu jari.

**  
BRAKK**

  
Mereka tersentak, kembali menatap pintu yang kemungkinan akan terbuka lalu Kihyun tertawa dan Hyunwoo menatapnya khawatir, secantik apapun Kihyun kalau dia gila Hyunwoo harus berpikir dua kali.

"Kihyun?"

Kihyun tidak langsung menjawab dia menunggu tawanya mereda. "Aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja siapapun didalam sana tidak setuju dengan aksi 'selesaikan' mu" Kihyun menaik-turunkan alisnya pada kata terakhir dan dia kembali tertawa.

Hyunwoo melihat Kihyun tertawa mau tidak mau iku tersenyum. "Kau cant-"

**  
BRAKK**

  
"YAA! Diam!" Hyunwoo menyahut.

**  
BRAKK**

  
Hyunwoo mendelik. "Tidak bisa baca situasi apa." Kihyun kembali tertawa, Kali ini Hyunwoo hanya memperhatikanya.

"M-maaf."

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku dikelilingi orang gila." Dia tidak salah.

"aku tahu." Hyunwoo tersenyum.

"Jadi..?"

"Kita selesaikan." suara baru muncul dari belakang mereka, mereka menengok kebelakang kearah pintu darurat yang terbuka.

Disitu ada Jeno dan Jisung yang menyender ke bingkai pintu dengan smirk menghiasi wajah mereka.

Kihyun tidak suka ekspresi mereka sama sekali. "Sejak kapan kalian disitu?"

"Sejak tadi, cukup lama untuk melihat kalian bertengkar seperti Mark dan Haechan."

Hyunwoo mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. "Siapa?"

"Oh bukan siapa-siapa, hanya dua orang yang sering bertengkar tapi menatap satu sama lain seakan-akan yang ditatap memegang bintang diwajahnya."

Ekspresi Jeno makin menyebalkan dan Hyunwoo harus menghentikanya, atau Kihyun yang sudah memerah yang akan menghentikan mereka.

"Sudah sudah." Hyunwoo melangkah kedapan menaruh kembali pisaunya kedalam sarung, dan membuat jarak antara Kihyun dengan mereka.

"Jadi maksud kalian tadi?"

"Mm? tadi?.."  
  


**BRAKK**

  
"Oh! Terima kasih! wahai siapapun yang didalam." Jeno mengetuk pintu itu yang dijawab dobrakan dari dalam, bukanya takut dia malah tertawa seperti yang didalam sana sedang bercanda.

Hyunwoo merasa ada benarnya juga perkataan Kihyun tadi.

"Kita selesaikan siapapun yang didalam sana."

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	12. Gaining Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**  
>  "Kita selesaikan siapapun yang didalam sana."   
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

"Kita selesaikan siapapun yang didalam sana." Jisung berkata dengan suaranya yang berat namun halus, Hyunwoo sampai bergidik walau Jisung lebih kecil dari mereka semua, tapi pembawaanya bahkan lebih dewasa dari Jooheon atau Changkyun.

".."

".."

Kihyun dan Hyunwoo diam menatap mereka. "Kalian yakin-"

"Ya kami yakin, kalau kalian ragu biar kami saja yang lakukan" Jisung memotong perkataan Kihyun.

Dia maju mendekati mereka yang diikuti Jeno, lalu mengeluarkan baseball besi yang agak penyok dan Jeno sendiri mengeluarkan pisau seperti Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo menatap mereka tidak nyaman, Sungguh wajah mereka masih begitu kanak-kanak namun begitu santai memegang benda seperti itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak nyaman kalian bisa tunggu dibelakang, kami bisa mengatasi ini." Jeno berkata dengan senyumnya.

Hyunwoo masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa terlihat begitu innocent dengan pisau ditanganya.

"Tidak  **Aku**  akan menemani kalian."

Kihyun maju dari belakang Hyunwoo dengan pisau ditanganya dan jaket yang dia gunakan sekarang dia ikat dipinggang, menunjukan tas kecil dan sarung pisau di punggungnya, juga baju hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya, pemandangan didepan harusnya illegal bagi Hyunwoo dan kesehatan batinya.

Hyunwoo mengerjapkan matanya, ' _fokus._ ' Hyunwoo pun mendekati mereka, " **Kami.** "

Jeno tersenyum sedangkan Jisung menaikan alisnya lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

  
"Terserah kalian, tapi aku perlu ingatkan beberapa hal."

Wajah Jeno yang awalnya ceria menjadi serius, dia mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mendekat.

"Sebelum kita mengatasi makhluk di dalam, aku akan memberi kalian tips membedakan 'manusia' ini" Jeno menggerakan 2 jarinya.

Jeno memperhatikan mereka, memastikan mereka menyimak apa yang dia katakan.

"Yang pertama, semua jenis mereka berbahaya tapi kalau kita tahu cara mengatasinya, semua aman-aman saja tergantung kondisi dan jumlah mereka."

Hyunwoo mengkerutkan keningnya. "Entah kenapa ini seperti simulasi melawan zombie."

Jeno dan Jisung menatap Hyunwoo kaget, "Benar." ucap mereka serempak.

Hyunwoo makin bingung sedangkan Kihyun menepuk jidatnya. "Jangan bilang kalian mengetesnya langsung?"

Jeno dan Jisung menatap Kihyun aneh "..Ada yang salah?" Jeno bertanya.

Hyunwoo tertawa kecil sedangkan Kihyun tidak menjawab, hanya menghela nafasnya lalu dia bertanya. "Kenapa?.."

"Emm.. yaa kami hanya mengetes teori kami dan teryata benar."

"Oh! Apa kalian mengetes reaksi mereka ke suara?"

"Benar! Kenapa hyung bisa tau?"

"Aku juga mencobanya dirumah sebelum pergi dari sana, hehehe."

"Ada apa kalian dengan game zombie?" Kihyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hyunwoo tersenyum lebar, "Tapi teori mereka benar kan?"

"Yah apapun itu, Jeno? Bisa lanjutkan?"

"Oh tentu! Jadi tipe pertama, mereka adalah perubahan evolusi  paling awal, bisa dibilang paling manusia karena secara fisik tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan, hanya di mata dan perilaku mereka."

**  
BRAKK**

  
Mereka melihat kearah pintu yang bergetar, Hyunwoo menelan rasa gugupnya. "Menurut kalian yang didalam tipe apa?"

"Menurut kami yang didalam termasuk yang kedua."

"Yang kedua adalah evolusi yang pertama, dan evolusi mereka bisa menjadi 2 tipe lagi."

Kihyun terkesan sekali. " **WaW.** "

"Yep, kami menghabiskan banyak waktu, bahkan Haechan-hyung sampai tidak tidur 3 hari hanya untuk mengurutkan jenis-jenis yang kita temui."

"Jadi berterima kasihlah kalian." Jisung menimpali, ekspresinya sok sekali.

Kihyun benci ekspresi itu. "Yayaya! Lanjutkan!"

"Jadi di evolusi kedua, mereka menjadi lebih cepat dan beringas mereka juga semakin kuat, cara mereka berlari, melompat, berteriak... sama sekali tidak normal."

"Secara fisik mereka juga berubah, dari gigi mereka dan cairan yang dikeluarkan saat mereka berdarah.. kalian pernah menghadapi salah satu makhluk itu saat marah?"

Kihyun dan Hyunwoo mengangguk.

"Kalian pasti tahu perbedaanya."

  
"Jadi itu yang pertama yang mengejar dengan beringas. Setelah itu kita juga menyadari saat dikejar-kejar oleh mereka, hampir semuanya mengejar kita namun ada satu yang diam dibelakang."

"Jaemin yang berada diatas gedung memperhatikan makhluk itu, dia hanya diam tidak mengejar kita, namun setelah beberapa saat setelah kita berhasil menipiskan jumlah mereka, dia berteriak dengan keras dan memanggil seluruh makhluk yang tertidur di gedung itu."

Kihyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia hanya berteriak?"

"Ya, setelah berteriak dia ikut mengejar, tapi dia tidak menyerang hanya memperhatikan dari belakang."

"Memangnya itu tidak normal?"

"Awalnya kita kira dia evolusi ketiga yang memiliki intelejen lebih dari yang lain."

"Kalian belum mengahadapinya secara langsung?"

Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setiap kami berhadapan dengannya, dia langsung berteriak memanggil yang lain."

"Kurasa kita pernah berhadapan juga dirumah." Hyunwoo membuka suaranya.

Jisung menatap mereka tertarik. "Oh ya?"

"Ya bahkan berhadapan dengan anak itu."

"Anak kecil? virus ini menginfeksi ke anak kecil juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti keadaan rumah kami berubah saat orang ini datang."

Hyunwoo memasang muka berpikir. "Anak itu memang tidak menyerang, awalnya dia memperhatikan kita, lalu dia berteriak dengan keras sampai harus kita bungkam dengan paksa, dari situ dia mulai agresif."

"Jadi dia hanya menyerang jika diserang?"

"Yap, dan mengikuti cerita kalian, kami didatangi satu lagi yang menyerang Kihyun dan temanya, yang beringas-"

" **Biter** " Perkataan Hyunwoo terpotong oleh Jisung.

**  
BRAKK**

**  
KRAK**

  
"Hah?" Kihyun menaikan alisnya. "Kalian beri nama makhluk-makhluk itu?"

Jeno dan Jisung mengangguk. "Awalnya ini ide Chenle, tapi setelah beberapa saat kita jadi terbiasa."

"Itu sebagai kodenya juga, jadi kita bisa mengetahui mana teman dan musuh."

"Oh.. jadi kita termasuk teman kalian?" Hyunwoo bertanya

Jeno dan Jisung tertawa tapi tidak menjawab, "Yang pertama kita panggil  **Walker** , ya karena kebetulan juga mereka tidak berlari saat mengejar kita hanya berjalan."

"Yang beringas kita panggil  **Biter** , sejauh ini mereka yang paling berbahaya. Dan satu lagi adalah  **Screecher**."

" **Screecher**?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk, "Kenapa tidak  **Screamer** saja?" Kihyun bertanya.

"Mereka bukan teriak lagi hyung, teriakan mereka bahkan merusak tenggorokan mereka sendiri."

"Dan sepertinya mereka tidak merasakan sakit atau punya toleransi sakit yang tinggi, karena setiap kita lukai mereka, bukanya melambat malah semakin cepat dan beringas. Jadi biasanya kita menghindari luka ringan ke mereka"

"Kalau luka ringan tidak bisa, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Langsung menyerang kepalanya."

"Itu berhasil?"

"Setidaknya mereka langsung jatuh tidak bergerak, tapi setelah beberapa saat mereka kembali bangun."

"Cara paling efektif adalah tebas kepalanya, 100% yakin mereka tidak akan bangun lagi."

"Tapi kita tahu menebas kepala tidak semudah di film, buat luka parah di kepalanya juga cukup."

Hyunwoo menatap mereka. "Separah apa?"

Jisung tersenyum kecil. "Sampai mereka mati... Canda, pastikan saja kepala dan otak mereka hancur." Hyunwoo meringis.

"Tenang hyung, membakar mereka juga bisa kok. Kalau ada waktu kita bakar mereka, tapi tidak mungkin juga saat kejar-kejaran kita membakar mereka."

"Yap, makanya Jisung dan Mark-hyung sedang mencari cara membuat penyembur api."

"Sejauh ini aku dan Mark-hyung baru bisa membuat Molotov, tapi bahan-bahan yang diperlukan lumayan susah dicari, jadi ini termasuk benda andalan kami."

Jisung mengeluarkan botol beling yang diujung terdapat kain dan memberikanya kepada Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo menerimanya dan memperhatikan botol itu, dan menyadari ada kalimat di kain itu.

**  
D.R.E.A.M**

  
"Ini apa?" Hyunwoo bertanya dan menunjukan kainya.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jeno menjawab lalu menengok kearah Jisung. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi Mark-Hyung sering membuat lambang itu saat kami merencanakan sesuatu."

"Sering sekali?" Jeno bertanya.

"Ya, dibuku yang sering dia tulis-tulis." Jisung menjawab.

 

**BRAKK**

**  
CKREK**

 

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas!" Ucap Jisung sambil berdiri.

Hyunwoo mengangguk, memberikan botolnya kembali ke Jisung dan mempersiapkan diri.

"Hyunwoo-hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa menahan mereka sebentar kan?"

"..Emm tentu?"

"Oke, pegang ini," Jeno memberikan kain tebal kearah Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo menerimanya dengan bingung, "Jaga-jaga kalau nanti dia tipe  **Screecher** , Hyung tolong bekam mulutnya ya?" Jeno tersenyum lebar.

Hyunwoo melihat senyuman Jeno lalu mengangguk, kalau saja dunia ini tidak berubah senyuman Jeno termasuk kedalam daftar berbahaya.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku ingatkan kalau kau sudah besar nanti jangan terlalu sering tersenyum."

"Hah?"

"Lupakan, tadi kita sampai mana?"

**  
BRAKK**

  
"Terima kasih." Hyunwoo menjawab dan menyadari kenop di pintu itu sudah hampir lepas, mungkin dua atau tiga dobrakan lagi dia akan keluar.

Hyunwoo menengok kearah mereka semua, mereka semua sudah siap.

Hyunwoo dan Jisung berdiri di sisi pintu, Jeno didepan pintu dengan pisau ditanganya sedangkan Kihyun berada disamping Hyunwoo dengan pisaunya dan pisau Hyunwoo di kedua tanganya.

"Kau bisa gunakan pisau itu?" Tanya Hyunwoo ke Kihyun.

Kihyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau urus saja tugasmu sendiri, jangan sampai tergigit nanti."

Hyunwoo bingung. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tergigit?"

Kihyun menghela nafasnya. "Hyung.. mereka dipanggil  **Biter** pasti karena ada alasanya, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku juga tidak mau repot-repot menjahit tanganmu nanti."

"Percaya pacarmu hyung, dia jelas-jelas punya lebih banyak otak darimu." Jeno menjawab dengan tersenyum lebar.

Hyunwoo tidak tahu harus marah dipanggil bodoh atau senang dibilang pacarnya Kihyun.

"Mau sampai kapan kita disini?" Jisung bertanya dengan malas.

"Hehe.. maaf maaf, ayo lanjutkan."

"Hyunwoo-hyung, kau yang beri aba-aba." Hyunwoo mengangguk.

Mereka kembali ke posisi awal, dan menunggu aba-aba dari Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo menghela nafasnya, menenangkan adrenaline rush yang tiba-tiba muncul, dia mengangkat tanganya.

 

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

**BRAKK**

 

Hyunwoo menendang pintu itu, tanpa melihat hanya mengandalkan insting dia menerjang makhluk yang ada didalam, menahan rontaan tubuh itu. Berusaha fokus ke makhluk didekapanya, menghiraukan basah ditubuhnya saat jatuh kebawah.

"CEPAT!" Hyunwoo berteriak, dia mendengar ayunan benda seketika makhluk itu diam.

Namun belum Hyunwoo berdiri bangun, mereka mendengar teriakan yang sangat keras. Hyunwoo melihat keujung ruangan kearah sumber suara, dibalik meja itu ada kaki yang bersembunyi.

"DIBALIK MEJA ITU! HENTIKAN DIA!"

Hyunwoo  melihat sekilat hitam dan Kihyun langsung berada didepan, melompat dan tanpa ragu menancapkan pisaunya ke -- mungkin leher makhluk itu.

Karena setelah itu teriakanya berhenti dan mereka mendengar cegukan yang dicampur darah mengalir memenuhi lantai yang sudah penuh darah.

**  
BRRUGH**

  
Suara gemuruh terdengar entah darimana.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Kihyun melompat dari meja dan berjalan keluar yang diikuti Jisung, mereka berdua berdiri diam fokus mencari asal suara.

 

**BRUGGH**

  
"Arahnya dari atas hyung"

Kihyun menatap kearah tangga diujung. "Hyunwoo-hyung aku akan pergi keatas, kalian tunggu disini saja."

"Aku ikut." Jisung mengajukan diri.

Kihyun menatap Jisung lalu mengangguk. "Kita akan cek keatas." dengan begitu Kihyun pergi bersama Jisung.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, ruangan seketika hening hanya suara berisik dari atas terdengar.

Hyunwoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dan kupingnya pengang akibat teriakan tadi, dia menengok kebawah, melihat makhluk yang dia tahan tadi tanpa kepala.

Dengan cepat Hyunwoo bangun. Berjalan ke ujung tembok dan menyandar, perlahan dia merosot kebawah seiring detak jantungnya yang kembali normal, dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan menganalis pemandangan didepanya.

Ruangan yang berantakan, Hyunwoo yakin ini awalnya kantor namun melihat keadaan sekarang. 

Komputer yang jatuh dan berlumuran darah, meja yang terbalik, kertas-kertas yang berhamburan bercampur dengan darah dibawah. Hyunwoo juga menyadari barusan dia terjatuh ke mayat yang bergenang darah.

' _Huh?_ ' Hyunwoo menatap tajam ke depan, kenapa makhluk yang tadi dibunuh seperti masuk kedalam mayat dibawahnya?

Rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Hyunwoo berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar lalu perlahan dia mendekati mayat itu, gerakanya menarik perhatian Jeno tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Saat Hyunwoo didepan mayat itu dia berjongkok, perlahan mendorong mayat tanpa kepala itu kesamping, dan menyesali saat itu juga kenapa dia penasaran, bahkan Jeno memalingkan kepalanya.

Mayat dibawah dari bagian perut hingga dadanya terbuka lebar, menunjukan dalaman tubuhnya yang sudah tidak jelas lagi, entah mayat itu digerogoti atau bukan yang pasti Hyunwoo tidak ingin menatap lebih lama.

Hyunwoo bergidik mengalihkan pandanganya, memperhatikan tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah terutama dibaju dan tanganya, dia merasakan tanganya bergetar mengepalkan tanganya mencoba menenangkan diri.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkanya, menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dan mengulanginya lagi.

Hyunwoo merasakan sesuatu yang halus jatuh dikepalanya, dia mengambil benda itu. ' _Handuk?_ '

  
"Tenangkan dirimu hyung." Jeno yang entah darimana sudah ada disamping Hyunwoo.

"..Terima kasih." Hyunwoo mengelap mukanya lalu mengelap leher dan tanganya, Handuk bersih itu pun dengan cepat kotor dengan darah. "Maaf.. ini pertama kalinya aku-"

"Ya aku mengerti, aku juga mengalaminya kok." Jeno tersenyum lebar kearah Hyunwoo.

Jeno berdiri mengambil senjatanya, lalu dia mengobrak-abrik ruangan mencari barang yang mungkin berguna. Hyunwoo masih sibuk membersihkan badanya.

**  
KRRIIEET**

  
Spontan mereka berdua menengok kearah pintu terbuka, lalu menghela nafas lega saat kepala Jooheon menyembul dari balik pintu.

Jooheon yang mendapati Hyunwoo dengan bajunya berlumuran darah langsung panik. "UOOHH.." dia berjalan masuk. "W-WOH! Kalian kenapa?!"

Lalu dia melihat kebawah, mukanya langsung pucat pasi. Jooheon melihat kearah Hyunwoo lalu kearah tubuh tanpa kepala itu.

"Bukan aku yang melakukanya. Sungguh." Hyunwoo mengangkat kedua tanganya.

Jooheon mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekitar ruangan melihat Jeno dengan pisau berlumuran darah ditanganya, melihat pojokan ruangan terdapat tubuh wanita, pada akhirnya Jooheon tidak berkata apa-apa.

Jooheon menarik kain yang ada di meja pojok ruangan, berusaha menghiraukan mayat wanita dipojokan dan membawa kain itu ke mayat disebelah Hyunwoo.

Dengan perlahan Jooheon melebarkan kainya dan menutupi mayat dengan perut terbuka. kainya memang tidak bersih tapi setidaknya siapapun nanti yang masuk kesini tidak perlu bertatapan langsung dengan pemandangan mengenaskan.

**  
BRUGGGH**

  
Semuanya menoleh kearah pintu, "Suara apa itu?" Jooheon bertanya.

Jeno tanpa menjawab langsung berlari keatas, dengan kasar dia buka pintu itu.

"WOAH!" Hoseok menghindar dari Jeno yang terus berlari kearah tangga tanpa menghiraukan Hoseok. "Dia kenapa-"

Hoseok menganga melihat keadaaan didalam, belum sempat dia bertanya. "Bertanya nanti saja kita harus keatas" Hyunwoo melesat keluar mengikuti jejak Jeno meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih menganga.

"Tutup mulutmu hyung, kau seperti orang bodoh, Ayo!" Jooheon menarik Hoseok yang masih bingung dengan situasi disekitarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Heon?" tanya Hoseok saat mereka menaiki tangga keatas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, saat aku datang memang sudah seperti itu keadaanya."

Hoseok masih bingung dengan jawaban Jooheon tapi dia kesampingkan rasa penasaranya saat mereka sudah sampai dilantai atas.

  
Lantai atas hanya sebuah koridor kecil berujung pintu lebar kearah atap toko, yang sedang ditahan oleh Hyunwoo, Kihyun dan Jeno sedangkan Jisung memotong tangan yang berusaha menyelinap di antara pintu.

"HYUNG!" Jooheon berlari kearah mereka, Hoseok mengikuti langkahnya dengan cepat mereka berdua ikut menahan pintu dan menggantikan Jeno.

Tambahan tenaga dari dua orang dewasa cukup efektif mendorong pintu itu dan menjepit tangan yang menyelinap diantara pintu, yang dengan cepat pula di bersihkan oleh Jisung.

"JENO! AMBIL BARANG APAPUN UNTUK MENAHAN PINTU INI!" Hyunwoo menyahut terengah-engah.

Jeno mengangguk dan mencari kebawah.

"JISUNG KAU JUGA!"

"Tapi hyung-"

"CEPAT! SELAGI KITA BISA MENAHANYA!" Kihyun ikut menimpali.

Jisung dengan cepat mengikuti perintah mereka.

Tinggalah mereka berempat berusaha menahan dobrakan dari luar, mereka semua menahan pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kihyun yang dari tadi menahan pintu bersama Jisung terlihat sekali kelelahanya, berapa kali dia terdorong oleh pintu dan ditahan oleh badan Hoseok.

"Ki! Tukar posisi!" tanpa aba-aba Hoseok menarik Kihyun ke belakang dan mengantikan Kihyun dengan badanya.

Posisinya yang dekat gagang pintu membuat Hoseok lebih mudah menahan dobrakan dari luar, Hyunwoo dan Jooheon pun mengikuti langkahnya. Mengkoordinasi posisi mereka.

"Hyung! Menunduk!" sekelebat pisau melayang keatas kepala Hoseok, menancap ke tangan yang menyelinap.

Kihyun menarik kembali pisaunya, menebas ataupun menusuk apapun yang menyelinap diantara pintu.

Tak lama mereka mendengar langkah kaki yang menggema dari arah tangga, akhirnya Jisung dan Jeno kembali dan dengan yang lainya juga.

"HYUNG!" Changkyun berlari kearah mereka, dia membawa dua tas entah milik siapa tapi ditanganya ada gagang besi yang dijulurkan kearah mereka.

Kihyun mengambil gagang besi itu dan mengangguk kearah Hyunwoo, "Saat hitungan tiga kita bergerak, Oke?" Perintah Hyunwoo ke mereka semua.

Mereka semua mengangguk, Hyunwoo menarik nafasnya.

"TIGA!"

  
Hoseok yang berada ditengah pintu menyingkir agar Kihyun bisa memasang gagang besi tersebut dan membantu Kihyun sambil menahan sebisanya.

Hyunwoo dan Jooheon dibantu oleh Minhyuk dan Changkyun, menahan di masing-masing belah pintu sedangkan Hyungwon memegang banyak tas dipunggung dan ditanganya.

Jeno dan Jisung memperhatikan mereka, berusaha tidak menghalangi mereka, membantu menahan tangan-tangan yang menyelinap.

Saat Kihyun berhasil memasukan besi ke gagang pintu tersebut Hoseok menyahut.

"Minggir!" Hoseok mendorong Kihyun dengan bahunya dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik ujung-ujung besi tersebut, otot ditanganya menegang. Hoseok menggigit bibirnya menahan nyeri dilenganya, fokus membengkokan gagang besi tersebut.

Sampai Hoseok berhasil menarik besi tersebut, dia mengambil besi dari tangan Hyungwon dan menyatukanya, berusaha membuat ikatan yang kuat dengan gagang pintu.

Yang lain hanya bisa memperhatikan Hoseok, kagum dengan tenaganya sampai Hoseok selesai menyatukan besi tersebut, otot di pundaknya langsung melemas. Dia terengah-engah dengan keringat membasahi leher dan pundaknya.

Hoseok perlahan mundur kebelakang, dia memberi aba-aba ke mereka agar lepas dari pintu.

Satu per satu, dari Changkyun mundur kebelakang lalu Minhyuk sampai Hyunwoo.

Pintu itu bergetar, besi digagangnya menahan pintu terbuka dan berhasil ditahan, tidak terbuka. Mereka berhasil.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar masih terengah-engah, tertawa kecil yang disambut tawaan dari lainya dan beberapa pukulan di punggungnya.

  
"Hyungdeul.." Suara Jisung memecah suasana mereka.

"Maaf menganggu suasana, tapi sebaiknya kita cepat kebawah."

Jeno memasang ekspresi seperti baru ingat sesuatu. "Ah iya! Ayo kebawah! Kita rayakan di tempat kita saja!"

Mereka semua heran tapi tidak memprotes, "Kalian sudah ambil keperluan kalian?" Hyunwoo bertanya.

"Um! Sudah! Tas hyung juga dipegang oleh teman hyung." Changkyun mengangkat tas yang ada di punggungnya.

"Oke.. kita ke tempat kalian?" Jisung mengangguk dan mengambil langkah awal yang diikuti yang lain.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	13. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**  
>  "Um! Sudah! Tas hyung juga dipegang oleh teman hyung." Changkyun mengangkat tas yang ada di punggungnya.  
> "Oke.. kita ke tempat kalian?" Jisung mengangguk dan mengambil langkah awal yang diikuti yang lain.  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Sebelum keluar Hyunwoo menghampiri bagian pakaian yang ada di toko itu, mengambil apa saja untuk mengganti bajunya yang penuh darah, Kihyun dan lainya yang mengikuti mengantikan baju berkeringat dengan baju baru.

Mereka semua keluar dari toko itu,Hyunwoo mengecek keluar terlebih dahulu saat keadaan diluar aman satu per satu mereka mengikuti langkah Jeno dan Jisung, memasuki gang-gang kecil dan melompati beberapa pagar besi hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah gedung tinggi.

Jeno dan Jisung menuntun mereka ke belakang gedung tersebut, dan masuk ke pintu kecil yang dekat dengan tong sampah.

Mereka semua masuk ke pintu tersebut memasuki ruang penyimpanan yang menyambung ke tangga darurat, Jeno dan Jisung menaiki tangga tersebut dan diikuti yang lain.

"Jadi kalau boleh bertanya.." Jooheon memecah keheningan setelah beberapa lama diam.

Jisung melirik kebelakang "Apa hyung?"

"Tadi.. saat di toko.. memangnya kalau kita lama-lama disana kenapa?"

"Oh itu"

Jeno membalikan badanya dan menaiki tangga sambil menghadap kebelakang "Aku sudah menjelaskan tentang makhluk itu ke Hyunwoo-hyung dan Kihyun-hyung, kalian bisa tanya mereka nanti"

Semua menoleh ke Hyunwoo dan Kihyun, mereka berdua hanya mengangguk "Nanti aku jelaskan, tapi kejadian tadi aku belum tahu kenapa"

Jeno tersenyum lebar "Menurut kalian?" dia membalikan badanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jooheon.

Minhyuk baru mau membuka mulutnya tapi ditahan oleh tangan dipundaknya, dia menoleh ke belakang melihat Hyungwon yang menggeleng dan melepaskan tanganya.

Minhyuk tidak mengerti kenapa tapi dia tidak melanjutkan.

**  
.**

**.**

**.**   
  


Setelah mungkin dua puluh pasang tangga akhirnya mereka berhenti, mereka terengah-engah dan kembali berkeringat baju yang baru saja mereka ganti kembali basah.

"Kelelahan?" Jisung bertanya di tangga paling atas.

Jeno dan Jisung terlihat masih segar, memang muka mereka memerah tapi disbanding mereka yang banjir keringat mereka berdua tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Heh" Changkyun hanya mendelik ke mereka yang dijawab tawa dari Jeno dan Jisung.

Masih tertawa namun mereka mengetuk pintu itu, ketukan yang berirama lalu diam seperti menunggu sesuatu.

**  
CKLEK**

  
Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan satu anak muda seperti mereka dan kelihatanya dia kaget dengan keberadaan Hyunwoo dan lainya.

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa namun kepalanya menatap Jeno dan Jisung lalu Hyunwoo dan lainya, berulang-ulang sampai Jeno memegang kepalanya.

"Hey! Mereka aman kok"

Remaja yang kepalanya di tahan hanya diam menatap Jeno dan melirik Jisung, dengan sangat pelan dia mengangguk.

Jeno tersenyum puas melepaskan tanganya dari kepala remaja itu dan masuk kedalam yang diikuti remaja itu lalu Jisung.

Hoseok yang berada didepan menoleh kebelakang menatap mereka semua bingung sampai kepala Jisung menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?" Jisung menatap mereka aneh "Ayo!" dia membuka pintu itu lebih lebar.

Hoseok dan lainya menghampiri Jisung dan memasuki pintu itu.

  
Mereka disambut oleh 5 anak remaja baru yang menatap mereka dengan hati-hati seakan-akan mereka penjahat dalam interogasi.

Postur mereka mungkin rileks namun Hyunwoo dan lainya bisa melihat mereka semua dekat dengan senjata, seperti anak didepan mereka posturnya tenang namun tanganya berada disamping badanya dan dimasing-masing pinggangnya terdapat pisau kecil terikat dengan ikat pinggangnya.

Walau mereka semua remaja namun pemandangan didepanya cukup membuat mereka terintimidasi.

Remaja yang ada ditengah maju menghampiri mereka lalu dia tersenyum menyodorkan tanganya.

"Namaku Mark" Hoseok yang berada didepan bingung dengan sodoran tangan dari Mark, dengan cepat Hyunwoo maju kedepan dan membalas salaman Mark "Hyunwoo" dia menjawab dan tersenyum.

Mark tersenyum dan meremas tangan Hyunwoo pelan sebelum melepaskan salaman mereka "kudengar dari Jeno kalian membantu mereka kami berterima kasih"

Senyuman Mark tidak bertahan lama "Tapi aku harus bertanya ada apa kalian kesini, perlu kalian tahu kami tidak akan segan menjadikan kalian umpan untuk makhluk diluar sana"

Bersamaan mereka semua kecuali Hyunwoo dan lainya juga Jisung dan Jeno, dengan cepat memegang senjata mereka dan menatap mereka tajam.

 

".."

".."

"Mark-Hyung... " Jeno menghampiri Mark perlahan, kedua tanganya dia majukan kedepan. "Mereka aman."

"Kita tidak tahu dengan pasti." Rahang Mark mengeras. "Untuk apa kau bawa mereka kesini?"

Jeno menelan rasa gugupnya "Hyung.. Mereka bisa menyembuhkan tanganmu."

Salah satu dari mereka tampak kaget. "Mereka dokter?"

"Bukan, tapi aku punya pengalaman." Kihyun berujar dibelakang Hoseok yang ikut mengangguk.

Remaja itu tampak dilema, dia menatap mereka khawatir dan menatap Mark.

Mark merasakan tatapanya. "Aku tidak perlu-"

"Kau butuh perawatan! Kau tahu itu! Kita semua tahu!" dia mendekati Mark dan menggengam lenganya.

Mark melepaskan genggamanya. "Sekarang bukan-"

"Kumohon hyung! kita tidak ingin kau sakit!" ekspresi Jeno campur aduk.

Mark diam menatap Jeno, tanpa dia sadari dia mengelus lenganya yang berbalut kain.

"Mereka hanya perlu tempat tinggal hyung." Suara pelan Jisung terdengar.

  
Para remaja termasuk Mark diam, melihat Jisung berbicara. Biasanya Jisung tidak pernah ikut campur masalah seperti ini tapi kali ini dia berbicara, siapapun mereka mungkin mereka memang 'aman'.

"Kita tinggal di apartement bukan berarti kita buka jasa sewa," Mark menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Hyunwoo. "Ada kamar di ujung lorong, itu milik kalian."

Hyunwoo dan lainya tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih-"

"Jangan terlalu senang kita tidak punya banyak makanan, jadi jangan berharap banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa, kita bawa perlengkapan sendiri kok."

Mark menaikan alisnya, memperhatikan barang-barang yang dibawa Hyunwoo. "Kalian baru datang kesini?"

"..Ya, ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak ada, kalian istirahat saja dulu, Jaemin?"

  
"On it." remaja tinggi dengan senyuman ramah mendekati mereka. "Namaku Jaemin, Lee Jaemin, Saya akan mengantar kalian ke kamar tujuan, Tolong ikuti saya tuan."

Para remaja itu tertawa melihat tingkah Jaemin, Mark sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya. postur mereka merileks, senjata lepas dari tangan mereka.

"Ah! terima kasih  _Monsieur!_ " Minhyuk menyahut.

"My pleasure  _Senor_." Jaemin mengelus kumis khayalanya lalu berjalan melewati teman-temanya, Hyunwoo dan lainya mengikuti.

Mark masuk kedalam pintu yang mungkin kamar mereka lalu diikuti lainya kecuali Jeno dan Jisung, mereka mengikuti kelompok Hyunwoo sampai didepan kamar tujuan.

" _Senor_ , the room is yours" ucap Jaemin dengan aksen yang berlebihan disambut tawa yang lain.

"Ya! Tidak cocok sama sekali Jaemin-ah" Jeno memukul punggung Jaemin.

"AWW!"

"Aku tidak memukulmu dengan keras!" Jeno memukul Jaemin lebih keras, kali ini memang sakit.

"AKH! Sakit beneran!"

"Jangan berlebihan." Jeno memukul lagi.

"Ya! Sakit! Kau ini baru pulang langsung main pukul saja! Tidak rindu denganku eoh?"

Jeno menatap Jaemin aneh, ekspresinya berubah aneh. "Lupakan." Ujar Jaemin.

"Maaf gangguanya  _Senor_ , kalian beristirahat saja dulu kalau benar kata Jeno kalian bisa membantu Mark-hyung, kita berhutang besar pada kalian."

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa, aku yakin Kihyun dan Hoseok tidak keberatan membantu suka rela."

Hoseok mengangguk "Kalau kalian risih dengan keberadaan kita, tenang saja kita tidak lama disini kok, hanya perlu mungkin 2-3 hari."

"Tinggal lebih lama juga tidak apa-apa kok." Jisung berkata yang diangguki oleh Jeno.

Hyunwoo tersernyum ramah. "Tapi bukan kalian yang membuat keputusan kan?"

Jeno dan Jisung menunduk malu. "Sudah, biarkan  _Senor_  beristirahat." Jaemin yang lebih tinggi mengacak rambut mereka, lalu menaruh kedua lenganya di pundak Jeno-Jisung dan menarik-paksa mereka pergi dari situ.

"Beristirahatlah  _Senor_." Jaemin membungkuk sekaligus mendorong Jeno-Jisung ikut membungkuk.

Hyunwoo dan lainya ikut membungkuk. "Ah, terima kasih."

  
Jaemin tersenyum lebar lalu menggiring temanya pergi dari situ. Saat Jaemin mendengar pintu terbuka lalu tertutup, dia bertanya. "Mereka baru keluar ya?"

Jeno dan Jisung mengganguk.

"Baik sekali.. Semoga mereka bisa bertahan." Tatapanya sendu "Sudah lama kita menemukan manusia bermoral seperti mereka."

"Hyung kau terdengar seperti kakek-kakek." Timpal Jisung.

"Ahhh! Kau beruntung kau begitu imut, kalau tidak sudah kulempar dari jendela." Jaemin menggesekan pipinya ke pipi Jisung.

Yang digesekan hanya berusaha menyingkir tapi tertahan karena cengkraman dari lengan Jaemin di pundaknya. "Hyuunng!" dia berusaha mendorong wajah Jaemin menjauh walau sia-sia.

Jeno disampingnya tertawa lebar. "Kenapa tertawa Jeno-ah? Ada yang lucu?" sekarang Jaemin menggesekan pipinya ke pipi Jeno.

"YA! Hentikan!" Jeno memukul punggung Jaemin, Lagi.

"AUW! Ada apa kau dengan kekerasan?" Jaemin meringis sakit.

"Salahmu sendiri." Cemberut Jeno.

Mereka berhenti didepan pintu yang dimasuki Mark tadi, Jaemin membuka pintu yang disapa remaja berambut coklat. "Oh! Haechan! Ada apa?" tanya Jaemin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja Kasur hanya untuk orang yang sudah mandi." Tatapanya mengarah ke Jeno dan Jisung.

"Tapi Hyung!"

"Kita lelah Chan!"

"Tidak ada alasan, belum mandi? Kalian bisa tidur disini." Remaja yang dipanggil Haechan menarik Jaemin kedalam dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke mereka berdua lalu menutup pintunya.

Jeno dan Jisung diam mematung didepan pintu.

"Aku tahu dimana Chan-hyung menyimpan snack." Jisung berkata tiba-tiba.

Jeno menatapnya bahagia. "Jenius." Lalu mereka berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan senyum evil di wajah mereka.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Hyunwoo masuk ke kamar mereka, diikuti dengan yang lain. "Oh.. Waw." Suara kagum dibelakangnya, Hyunwoo juga terkesan.

Ruangan yang cukup luas menyapa mereka, 1 ruangan luas yang disatukan, di bagian kiri tempat tidur king size lalu ada meja dan sofa didepanya. Di samping kanan dapur dengan meja kecil dan ada pintu yang mungkin untuk kamar mandi.

Siapa kira kita dapat kamar mewah di saat seperti ini?

Minhyuk lari kearah tempat tidur. "WHOOO!" dia melompat dan jatuh ke tempat tidur yang empuk, badanya menekan kasur halus membuat tubuhnya seperti masuk kedalam. Hyunwoo ingin melompat juga.

"Ya! Minhyuk! jangan tiduran disitu! bajumu kotor!" Kihyun mendekati Minhyuk lalu memukul pantatnya.

"Mmm~ tidak mau~"

"Min!"

"Ayolah~ aku lelah~ mandinya nanti saja."

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang bau."

"Siapa bilang kau tidur di kasur? Hey! cek kasur ini!"

Changkyun dan Jooheon yang paling cepat melompat ke kasur, mereka langsung dipeluk Minhyuk, Jooheon membalas pelukan Minhyuk, Changkyun yang berada ditengah-tengah juga berusaha membalas pelukan mereka.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Hoseok bergabung dan menimpa mereka bertiga, Hyungwon menyempil di pinggiran kasur.

Mereka semua tertawa diiringi teriakan Changkyun yang ditimpa Hoseok, saling bergulat menghiraukan omelan Kihyun.

"HYUNG! Kasian Kkungie!"

"HYUM! AKKHH!"

"Kalian mengotori kasurnya!

"Wonnie! jangan mennyempil disitu, sini!"

  "Grmh.."  

"Terima saja, kapan lagi kalian memegang tubuh indah ku ini."

"Tidak peduli! berikan saja ke Kihyun!"

"Kenapa aku?!"

 

Hyunwoo terkekeh melihat mereka bertengkar. "Hyun! ayo!" Hoseok mengajak Hyunwoo ke kasur yang sudah full itu.

"Jangan! jangan hyung!"

"Ki! bantu aku keluar!"

"Urusanmu sendiri."

"H-hey! kau mau lihat temanmu mati?"

"Hyungwon-ah? kita punya teman ya?"

"Aku dengar suara-suara aneh, sepertinya aku kurang tidur."

"Sialan."

"Pfft-"

"Jangan tertawa Lee!"

Hoseok menarik Kihyun ke kasur yang langsung ditangkap oleh Minhyuk. "Ya! Lepass! kalian semua bau!" Kihyun menggeliat dipelukan Minhyuk. "Min!"

"Ow! jangan teriak di telingaku Ki!"

"Makanya lepaass!"

Hyunwoo melepas jaket dan tasnya lalu mendekati kasur perlahan, semua yang ada dikasur langsung panik.

"WOAH! WOAAH!"

"Hyun! aku bercanda Hyun!"

"Min! cepat lepaskan!"

Saat semuanya panik Hyunwoo mendekati mereka layaknya predator, berdiri tinggi lalu melompat.. Setelah itu hanya terdengar ringisan kesakitan Kecuali Hyungwon karena dia di pinggir kasur.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	14. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on What in the World :   
> Saat semuanya panik Hyunwoo mendekati mereka layaknya predator, berdiri tinggi lalu melompat.. Setelah itu hanya terdengar ringisan kesakitan Kecuali Hyungwon karena dia di pinggir kasur.  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Ruangan hening, banyak kaki-tangan bergelatakan di lantai, di kasur maupun sofa, suara nafas yang stabil dan dengkuran halus. Kecuali satu orang dengan lesung pipi, dia mendengkur lumayan keras, membuat orang disebelahnya Changkyun terbangun.

' _Tsk, bagaimana orang-orang bisa tidur?_ ' gerutunya, Changkyun tipe lightsleeper yang bisa terbangun suara sekecil apapun.

' _02.00.. Lama juga._ ' Biasanya dia tidak bisa tidur kalau disebelahnya ada Jooheon, mungkin gara-gara hari yang panjang kemarin, dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak walau sebentar.

Suara gemercik air menarik perhatian Changkyun.  _'Jam segini mandi? memangnya tidak dingin? Siapa?_ ' dia melihat sekitar.

Hyunwoo ada di lantai, Hyungwon dan Hoseok di kasur, Minhyuk di sofa bersama Jooheon. ' _Kihyun-hyung?_ '

Changkyun bangun perlahan, melihat Jooheon yang tidur nyenyak dengan dengkuranya. Kesal, dia melempar selimut kearah muka Jooheon, mengharapkan reaksi namun Jooheon tetap tidak bergeming masih mendengkur keras.  _'Tsk._ '

Dia berjalan ke meja kecil dekat dapur dimana semua tas dikumpulkan disitu. Dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan cup noodle lalu berhenti, mengecek sekitar.  _'Ada air panas tidak ya?_ ' pikirnya.

Meletakan cupnya lalu berjalan ke kompor.

Changkyun tersenyum lebar. 'Nice.' ujarnya pelan, dia mengambil teko dan menyiapkan makananya.

Decitan keran shower ditutup terdengar dan suara air berhenti, menarik perhatian Changkyun yang sedang menunggu air panas

**  
CKLEK**

  
"Woh!" Kihyun sedikit tersentak melihat Changkyun.

“Hey hyung.” Changkyun menyapa pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan yang lain.

Kihyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan boxer dan handuk di lehernya, Changkyun bersiul pelan. “Lookin good, hyung.”

Kihyun melempar handuknya ke muka Changkyun.”Berisik, aku tidak suka digoda bocah dibawah umur.” dia berjalan kearah tumpukan tas.

“Ho? jadi hyung lebih suka digoda semacam Hyunwoo-hyung?”

“Jangan ngawur Chang.”

“Hyung ternyata  _seperti itu_  ya?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Suka yang besar-besar.” alisnya naik turun.

**  
TUK**

  
Muka Changkyun menyapa cup noodle yang dilempar Kihyun, Changkyun menahan cup noodle yang jatuh, melihat muka merah Kihyun

“Pft-“

“Jangan tertawa bocah!” Kihyun mengambil kembali cupnya, dan mendorong Changkyun dari depan kompor.

Changkyun mundur dari dapur lalu duduk di bangku, memperhatikan Kihyun menyiapkan makanya sendiri.

“Ki-Hyung.”

“..”

“Ki-Hyung.”

Kihyun mengangkat tanganya, mengisyaratkan 'sebentar', Changkyun memperhatikanya tertarik.

Kihyun diam didepan kompor, posturnya tegak memperhatikan teko lalu tepat sebelum teko berbunyi, Kihyun sudah mengangkat tekonya dan mematikan kompor.

Dia berjalan ke 2 cup miliknya dan Changkyun, mengisinya dengan air panas, menaruh teko kembali ke kompor, mengambil cup itu dan membawanya ke meja.

“Maaf, kenapa?” Ujar Kihyun sambil meletakan cupnya kemudian duduk di bangku samping Changkyun.

“Thanks.” Changkyun menerima cup dari Kihyun, aroma dari cup membuat perutnya berbunyi. “Hyung, benar bisa menyembuhkan mereka?”

  
Kihyun yang sedang mengaduk mienya berhenti sejenak, dia melirik Changkyun. “Menyembuhkan total? tidak, memastikan lukanya tidak meradang? ya.” dia melepas garpunya dan memberi perhatian penuh ke Changkyun.

“Ne, Chang. Boleh bertanya sedikit”'

“Sure, shoot.”

“Saat perjalanan pagi kemarin.. Ya walau sedikit aku, Hyungwon dan Minhyuk kan sudah menceritakan tentang kita sendiri... Bagaimana dengan kalian?”

“Hm? Pembicaraan seperti ini bukanya nanti saja, kalau semua sudah bangun?”

“Tapi aku penasaran.”

Changkyun tertawa kecil. “Memangnya kenapa hyung? kau tidak percaya dengan kami? kami ini orang baik kok.”

“... Semua orang juga bilang seperti itu.” Ucap Kihyun pelan.

“Maaf, Apa?”

“Tidak, lupakan.” Kihyun mengambil mienya yang sempat dia abaikan, mengaduk-aduk dan mulai memakanya.

Changkyun diam menatap Kihyun, dia sebenarnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kihyun. Dia hanya ingin memastikan dan bertanya lagi.

“Kita hanya orang biasa kok.” Changkyun berkata sambil mulai memakan mienya.

“Maksudmu?”

“Well, dibanding dengan kalian model dan semacamnya, kita orang biasa. Hyunwoo dan Hoseok-hyung bekerja, aku dan Jooheon baru saja masuk kuliah.” Changkyun memasang muka berfikir. “Ya tidak sedatar itu juga sih.”

“Pesta dan pacar pasti ada, Hyunwoo-hyung menjadi backup dancer sebagai sampingan, aku dan Jooheon suka rap, Hoseok-hyung...” Mukanya berubah menyebalkan. 'Saat Hoseok-hyung kuliah, dia punya  **banyak** pacar.”

“Lalu? kita semua juga pernah bermain-main.”

“Bukan hyung, bukan hanyadalam jumlah tapi **tipe** juga.”

“Hah?”

“Exactly! _Hah?_ , hyung tahu saat Seok-hyung pacaran dengan Jaeyong?.. Jaehyung?- AH! Jaehyun!” Changkyun kemudian bergidik sendiri. “Saat itu aku masuk ke kamar hyung, awalnya aku hanya ingin mengambil harddisk yang dia pinjam, tapi saat aku melewati lemari-klosetnya aku melihat ada rambut yang menjuntai.”

Changkyun tertawa kecil. “Yes, Heran juga takut aku mendekati juntaian rambut itu, dan menariknya.” Changkyun melirik Kihyun yang memperhatikan dengan seksama, matanya mengerjap seperti menerima info lalu dia save.

“Rambut itu jatuh ke lantai, untungnya bukan rambut setan atau semacamnya tapi menyambung ke gagang yang saat aku lihat ada ukiran  **Jaehyun** disitu.”

Mata Kihyun mengerjap berapa kali lalu melebar. “Holy fuckin sh-, Serius?”

“Yap, lebih penasaran aku membuka lemari hyung dan rasanya seperti  _Anastasia_  di  _Fifty Shade of Gray._ ”

“..?”

“Rasanya keperawananku diambil walau hanya melihat isi lemari itu.”

“Keperawanan.”

“No comment hyung.”

  
Kihyun menelan ludahnya kasar ‘ _Well_ _shet_ ’ _,_ Hoseok suka hal seperti itu.

Kihyun mengusap wajahnya yang memerah, menghela nafas kasar. “That man will be the dead of me.”

Changkyun memasang wajah jijik. 'Ew, gross! too much information. Aku tidak perlu tahu fetish mu hyung bleh.” Changkyun memasang muka jijik yang berlebihan dan terlihat konyol didepan Kihyun.

Kihyun tertawa, dia melihat cupnya tak terasa cupnya sudah kosong, Kihyun pun berdiri. “Ya~ setidaknya perkataanku membuktikan kau itu masih bocah.”

Kihyun baru saja berdiri dia sudah ditarik kuat ke belakang, dan jatuh ke pangkuan orang yang menariknya yaitu Changkyun. 

Kihyun menoleh kebelakang, menatap tajam orang yang menyengir di belakangnya. 'Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!' dia berusaha melepaskan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. 'Lepas!'

'Kalau hyung orang  **dewasa,** harusnya hyung bisa melepas pelukan  **bocahku** kan?' Changkyun berkata pelan disamping kuping Kihyun, suaranya yang pelan juga begitu berat membuat Kihyun bergidik dan memerah.

Of course saat moment seperti itu Hyungwon bangun. Khas orang bangun tidur dia menggeliat lalu bangun ke posisi duduk, matanya dipaksakan terbuka melihat-lihat sekitar dan jatuh ke Kihyun. Hanya dengan boxer dipangkuan Changkyun.

".."

".."

  
"Aku tidak mau tahu." Hyungwon membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, tak lama dia kembali mendengkur.

Saat itu juga Kihyun menyikut perut Changkyun. "Oof!" otomatis Changkyun melepas lenganya dan memegang area yang baru disikut Kihyun. 

'Aww~' dia meringis kesakitan.

Kihyun melesat bangun, menaruh cup di meja dapur lalu berjalan melewati Changkyun ke tempat tidur, menggeser paksa Hyungwon dan mengambil sebagian selimutnya. Hyungwon sendiri hanya mendelik kesal tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Changkyun masih mengusap area yang disikut Kihyun, memperhatikan Hyungnya menutup badanya seperti burrito di sebelah Hyungwon. Tanpa memperdulikan orang yang baru saja disikut dia kembali tidur.. _mencoba_.

Changkyun menghela nafasnya ‘ _Menyusahkan_ _saja._ ’ Dia bangun untuk menaruh cupnya lalu kembali ke tempat dia tidur, dibawah sofa dimana Jooheon-Minhyuk tidur.

Changkyun merapihkan ‘kasurnya’ di lantai, merebahkan badanya mencari posisi yang nyaman dan menarik selimut, barulah dia memejamkan mata lalu mulai menghitung domba melompat.

_  
1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

**”Grooook!”**

**_5_ **

**_6_ **

**_7_ **

**_8_ **

**_“_ ** **Groook! _”_**

**_..9_ **

**_..10_ **

**_..1-_ **

**  
“Groo-”** “Jooheon. Berhenti. Mendengkur.”

 **“Grrk-.”** dengkuranya tertahan, seperti menurut ke perintah Changkyun.

Changkyun menatap tajam Jooheon, kalau tatapan bisa membunuh..

“Pfft-”

Changkyun melirik ke gulungan burrito di kasur yang bergetar menahan tawa, sedikit tersenyum dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hening seperti inilah dia bisa kembali tidu-

Changkyun merasakan beban di wajahnya dengan bau yang kurang sedap.

Atau tidak.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	15. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**  
>  Hening seperti inilah dia bisa kembali tidu-  
> Changkyun merasakan beban di wajahnya dengan bau yang kurang sedap.  
> Atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

"Hyuuung! Sudah berapa lama kau didalam? Ayolah! Aku kebelet!" Jooheon menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Sebentar! 5 menit lagi!" Suara Hoseok terdengar dari dalam.

"Hyung sudah mengatakan itu dari 15 menit yang lalu!"

"Sebentarr!"

"Hoseok-hyung, kau ingin cereal atau mie instan?" Changkyun bertanya dari dapur.

"Dua-duanya!"

"Oke." Changkyun mendekati Minhyuk yang berada di depan kompor. "Min-hyung, 2 cereal 2 mie instant. Kihyun-hyung dan Hyungwon-hyung?"

"Aku dan mereka sama, cereal."

"Hmm, hyung ingin menyiapkan mie atau cereal?"

"Kau saja yang siapkan mie, aku tidak bisa memasak."

Minhyuk meninggalkan Changkyun dari dapur untuk mengambil cereal di tas.

Changkyun terdiam memperhatikan panci dengan air yang mulai mendidih. "Aku juga tidak bisa memasak." Ucap Changkyun pelan, sambil menyiapkan alat-alat memasak.

 

Well.. Enak tidak enak bukan dia yang makan.

 

Sementara di area dapur-kamar mandi ramai oleh Jooheon-Hoseok, di kasur Kihyun mencoba membangunkan Hyungwon yang masih tertidur.

"Hyungwon! Bangun! Aku mau rapihkan kasurnya!" Kihyun mendorong Hyungwon yang menempel di kasur.

"it's too early for your shit, Yoo."

"Shut up! And it's 9 o'clock! It's anything but too early!"

"Lalu?" Hyungwon membuka matanya dan menatap Kihyun malas.

Kihyun makin kesal. "Cepat bangun! Sebelum aku lempar pantat malasmu ke luar jendela!"

"Hmm." Hyungwon menarik selimutnya.

"YA! CEPAT CHAE!" Kihyun memukuli gulungan selimut itu.

Hyunwoo yang sedang duduk di sofa terkekeh melihat mereka bertengkar, mereka dengan mudah aku. 

Terutama Minhyuk, dia sangat ceria sama seperti Jooheon kau tidak mungkin tidak suka denganya, dia punya cara yang unik agar orang-orang disekitar suka denganya.

Hyunwoo melirik ke dapur dimana Minhyuk menyuapkan Jooheon cereal, Mereka berdua seperti bola matahari berjalan, terlalu ceria.

Tapi Hyunwoo rasa itu lebih baik, di saat seperti ini orang seperti mereka berdua sangat dibutuhkan.

**  
TOK TOK**

  
Suara ketukan pintu membuat semua orang disitu diam, mereka spontan menengok ke Hyunwoo, seperti menunggu keputusan darinya.

Hyunwoo yang diperhatikan menegakan punggungnya di sofa, ekspresi bingung jelas diwajahnya.

"Hyung? ini aku Jeno." Suara familiar terdengar dari balik pintu, masih tidak ada yang menjawab, mereka masih memperhatikan Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo kaget dengan tatapan mereka, dia bingung kenapa mereka menatapnya begitu, memang disaat moment besar dia yang pegang kendali, tapi kali ini kan berbeda.  _'ini hanya Jeno mengetuk pintu. Kenapa mereka seperti minta izin kepadaku?'_ Pikirnya heran.

"Hyung?.." suaranya ragu "Jaemin dan lainya ingin bertemu kalian." Terdengar grasak-grusuk dibalik pintu, samar tendengar suara diluar sedang berdebat.

Mereka semua masih diam menatap Hyunwoo, menunggu keputusanya.

".."

".."

"Hon, itu kalau kau ingin pakai." Hoseok yang baru keluar kamar mandi berkata. Kepala-kepala yang tadinya menatap Hyunwoo sekarang menatap Hoseok yang ikut menatap mereka bingung.

"Apa?"

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jeno menatap pintu didepanya heran. "Mungkin mereka masih tidur?" Jeno bertanya bingung.

"Sekarang sudah jam 9, aneh sekali kalau mereka masih tidur."

"Mungkin mereka masih lelah?"

"Oh ya? Lalu suara berisik tadi itu apa?" Haechan berkata sarkastik. "Opera sabun?"

"Ya~"

 

**CKLEK**

 

Pintu terbuka menarik perhatian mereka, mereka melihat Hyunwoo dan beberapa kepala menyembul dari belakang punggungnya.

"Maaf lama." Hyunwoo tersenyum ramah.

Mereka semua ikut tersenyum sopan. "Tidak apa-apa hyung, kita tidak menganggu kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, kita baru mau sarapan."

"Kalau begitu, boleh kita masuk hyung?" Haechan bertanya.

"Tentu." Hyunwoo melihat Jeno-Jisung dan teman-temanya, satu orang dia sudah kenal ' _Jaemin'_ , namun 3 lainya dia tidak tahu.

"Ayo masuk."

Hyunwoo mundur kebelakang untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar, tidak sengaja dia menginjak salah satu orang dibelakangnya.

" **Awww!** " Hyunwoo kaget, dia menyingkirkan kakinya yang malah menginjak yang lain.

" **Ow! Hyun!** " Hyunwoo kewalahan mundur kebelakang malah menubruk Minhyuk dan menginjak kaki Hyungwon.

" **Wooahg!** "

" **Akh!** "

Hyunwoo kehilangan kendali.

 

**BRUK**

Hyunwoo jatuh meniban Minhyuk dan Hyungwon.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oops." 

Mereka yang tidak jatuh menatap satu sama lain.

 

"Aku harus masak mie untuk hyung!" Changkyun melesat ke dapur. "Aku bantu!" Hoseok mengikuti langkah Changkyun.

Jooheon dan Kihyun menatap mereka berjalan-berlari ke dapur.

"Oh! Kamar mandinya sudah kosong!" Jooheon melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

Tinggalah Kihyun sendiri, dia menatap tumpukan temanya lalu ke tamu didepan pintu, menatap temanya lalu tamu didepan.

Beberapa kali hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum sopan ke tamu mereka, maju ke depan pintu untuk menghalangi tumpukan memalukan yang entah kenapa dari tadi belum bergerak.

"Maaf soal tadi, silahkan masuk." Kihyun membuka lebar pintu dan menendang tumpukan di belakangnya.

" **Aww!** "

" **Ki! Sialan!** "

Kihyun tersenyum cerah menghiraukan suara dibelakangnya.

"P-permisi.." Jeno masuk perlahan, melirik ke arah tumpukan yang sudah melepaskan diri dan merapihkan diri, salah satu menatap Kihyun tajam.

' _Mungkin dia yang ditendang tadi?_ ' Pikir Jeno.

Kihyun menggiring Jeno dan lainya ke sofa, memindahkan bedcover yang ada di sofa dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Hyung, temani mereka, aku mau siapkan minum." Kihyun memanggil Hyunwoo yang sedang membantu Minhyuk berdiri.

"Tidak usah Ki-hyung." Jeno berbicara tidak enak.

Kihyun menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu Jeno."

Jeno langsung diam, Teman temanya menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya.

Kihyun pun pergi kearah dapur, menghiraukan Changkyun dan Hoseok yang duduk di lantai dapur dengan garpu di tangan Changkyun dan mangkuk di kepala Hoseok.

Kihyun menatap mereka datar. "Hi hyung~" Changkyun nyengir.

Kihyun menghela nafasnya, memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka berdua, dan fokus menyiapkan minum untuk tamu mereka.

 

Hyunwoo datang menghampiri Jeno dan lainya, merasa sedikit malu setelah fiasco tadi. Mereka bertiga duduk di lantai didepan Jeno dan temanya yang duduk di sofa.

"Jadi ada apa?" Hyunwoo memulai pembicaran, Hyunwoo memperhatikan sekitaran dan menyadari kejanggalan yang ada. "Tunggu sebentar."

Satu orang di kamar mandi, satu orang menyiapkan minum... sisanya kemana? Hyunwoo menangkap Changkyun dan Hoseok mengintip dari balik counter dapur.

"Kkung, Hoseok ayo sini."

"Aku sedang memasak hyung!" Changkyun tiba tiba muncul dari bawah counter dapur, menunjukan garpu yang ada ditanganya diikuti Hoseok yang mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Changkyun.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak memasak, sini! Biar Kihyun yang urus di dapur."

Tak lama Hoseok dan Changkyun datang sambil menundukan kepalanya, seperti datang ke orang tua yang akan memarahi mereka.

"Duduk sini." Hyunwoo menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, Changkyun dan Hoseok menurut mengikuti perintah Hyunwoo.

Jeno dan lainya terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka, kelakuan mereka tidak sesuai dengan umur dan badan mereka yang jelas lebih besar dari Jeno dan lainya.

Setelah Changkyun dan Hoseok duduk, Hyunwoo mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hyunwoo." Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Hoseok."

"Changkyun."

"Hyungwon."

"Minhyuk."

Mereka menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing, Jeno dan lainya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman mereka.

"Eh? Satu lagi kemana?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Satu lagi?" remaja berkulit tan ikutan bertanya.

"itu yang tadi bicara saat kita datang, yang butuh perawatan di tanganya."

Wajah tersadar tertera di mereka semua "Mark-Hyung!" Jeno menyuarakan ekspresi mereka.

"Mark masih di kamar tapi kita ingin bertemu kalian, jadii.." satu remaja berkulit tan kembali berbicara. "Kita akan perkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu!" dia tersenyum cerah.

"Namaku Haechan!" dia duduk di lantai dengan senyum bahagianya, kulitnya lebih hitam dari teman-temanya.

"Chenle." Rambut hitam dengan mata sipit seperti Jooheon "Renjun." Rambut hitam dengan muka ramah seperti Jaemin, minus senyum lebarnya.

Mereka semua saling membalas senyuman sopan, menyimpan nama-nama yang baru disebutkan di otak mereka.

Lalu hening-canggung melanda mereka, tipikal orang asing bertemu orang asing, sama-sama mencari topik pembicaran lain dan menghindari topik utama.

Bahkan Minhyuk sendiri tampak bingung ingin bicara apa.

"Ya, kenapa diam saja?!" Kihyun datang dengan senampan gelas dengan air putih, lalu dia taruh di meja kopi, menyajikannya ke tamu kecil mereka.

Sebagai tamu yang baik, mereka bilang terima kasih dan mengambil gelas masing-masing lalu mereka minum.

**  
UHUK!**

Haechan dan Jeno langsung terbatuk-batuk, yang lain memasang wajah aneh kecuali CHenle yang belum sempat minum.

Hyunwoo dan lainya ikutan khawatir, apa yang dibuat Kihyun sampai tamu mereka begitu?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chenle khawatir.

Jaemin masih dengan muka anehnya menjawab "Air..Manis" ujung bibirnya turun kebawah.

"Manis?" Chenle memastikan, lalu menatap Kihyun. Gerakanya diikuti Hyunwoo dan lainya, penasaran apa yang dibuat Kihyun.

"Emm..Kalau menyediakan minum untuk tamu harus manis kan? disini tidak ada teh atau sirup hanya gula, jadi..."

"Pft-" Changkyun tertawa pelan lalu tertawa keras, yang diikuti dengan Hoseok.

"Jadi ini namanya sarjana?" Hyungwon tersenyum mengejek.

"Lulusan SMA diam saja sana!"

"Pft-"

"Hyuk! Kau bahkan tidak lulus SMA!"

Selanjutnya hampir semua tertawa, menertawai mereka semua.

 

Setelah 'Air Gula Kihyun', perbincangan mereka berjalan mulus, rasa canggung yang tadi menghilang seiring mereka mengejek Kihyun.

Sampai di topik utama, mereka meminta bantuan Hyunwoo dan lainya yang langsung diangguki dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja, Kihyun dan Hoseok tahu urusan mereka." Hyunwoo berkata antusias.

Terlihat sekali Jeno dan lainya tersenyum lega.

"Tidak, segitunya juga sih." Kihyun tersenyum miris.

Semua menoleh ke Kihyun. "Maksudku menjahit lukanya dan memastikan lukanya tidak meradang aku bisa, tapi kalau lukanya sudah infeksi aku tidak tahu."

"Aku juga hanya bisa mengatur pola makanya, agar lukanya cepat tertutup." Hoseok melanjutkan.

Haechan menatap teman-temanya khawatir, Kihyun yang melihat itu langsung berbicara. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menjahit luka seseorang, jadi tenanglah."

Minhyuk mengangguk cepat. "Walaupun dia sarjana tidak jelas." Kihyun mendelik. "Dia suka berpatisipasi ditempat bencana, jadi tenang saja dia tahu apa yang perlu dilakukan." Kihyun sambil tersenyum membusungkan dadanya bangga.

Hyungwon yang duduk disebelah Minhyuk berbisik ke telinganya. " _Bukanya kita janji untuk tidak menambah egonya?_ "

MInhyuk menoleh " _Kali ini saja, Dia bekerja lebih baik saat egonya dielus._ "

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Well, Hoseok hyung sangat tahu tentang cara kerja tubuh, kalori, dan sebagainya. Kalian bisa lihat tubuhnya." Changkyun menunjuk Hoseok, mereka menatap tubuh well-built Hoseok. 

"Dan ini hasil kelinci percobaanya." Dia menunjuk ke Hyunwoo.

Para remaja menganggukan kepala mereka, menatap Hyunwoo dan Hoseok kagum. "Lalu hyung sendiri?" Jaemin bertanya.

Jooheon menahan tawanya, Changkyun mendelik kearahnya. "Kalian tahu ada beberapa orang yang sudah keren tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa? Nah aku salah satunya."

Mereka memasang wajah tidak yakin, Hyunwoo dan lainya menggelengkan kepala mereka minus 3 model yang memasang muka geli.

"EW."

"Shut up Hon."

"Jadi?" Hyunwoo memotong sebelum Jooheon bisa menjawab. "Kalian percaya dengan kami?"

Mereka mengangguk "Setidaknya kalian lebih tahu masalah ini, awalnya kita ingin menjahit sendiri luka Mark-hyung tanpa pengetahuan sama sekali."

"Aku bisa menjahit." Renjun berbicara.

"Ya. Kau bisa menjahit baju." Jaemin menjawab dengan cengiranya.

"Hey! Sudah." Haechan menepuk punggung mereka berdua.

"Kita sangat berterimakasih kalian mau menolong kami segitunya, tapi tolong, jangan semua ikut kesana. Mark-hyung sangat mudah panik saat banyak orang berkumpul di satu tempat." Haechan berkata tanpa senyum diwajahnya.

"Tentu." Hyunwoo menjawab cepat dengan senyum 'no harm'.

"Terimakasih! kalau bisa yang berkepentingan saja kesana ya~" Senyum cerahnya kembali dengan cepat.

Jeno pun berdiri. "Welp, dengan begitu kita pamit dulu." Dia tersenyum cerah.

' _Damn, that smile._ ' Hoseok ikut tersenyum cerah.

"Biar aku antar!" Jooheon berdiri cepat. "Aku juga!" Minhyuk ikut berdiri.

Setelah itu mereka pamit kembali.

  
Mereka melihat para remaja keluar dari ruangan mereka, setelah Jooheon menutup pintu, Hyunwoo melihat kearah Hoseok.

"Kalian bisa melakukanya?" tanya Hyunwoo  _to the point_.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Ki?" dia menoleh ke Kihyun.

"Aku tinggal mengambil peralatan dan kita siap memperbaiki lukanya." Jawabnya.

Hyunwoo mengangguk. "Oke, seperti yang dikatakan mereka biar yang berurusan saja yang kesana, yang berarti hanya kalian bedua." Hyunwoo menunjuk Kihyun dan Hoseok, menghiraukan Jooheon yang kecewa.

"Cmon Hon, im starving." Changkyun berdiri, berjalan kearah dapur.

Jooheon berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya. "Hyung kalian sarapan dulu kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" Hoseok berdiri dan berlari kearah dapur mendekati Changkyun. "Aku ingin 3 porsi."

"The hell hyung?! kau kan makan sereal juga!" Changkyun menjauhkan bungkus mie darinya.

"Tadi malam aku tidak makan, aku lapar." Dia mencoba mengambil mienya.

"Kita juga tidak makan." Lalu dia merasa digerakan paksa. "Jangan gunakan ototmu please, aku akan mati"  
  


**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	16. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**  
>  "Tentu saja!" Hoseok berdiri dan berlari kearah dapur mendekati Changkyun. "Aku ingin 3 porsi."  
> "The hell hyung?! kau kan makan sereal juga!" Changkyun menjauhkan bungkus mie darinya.  
> "Tadi malam aku tidak makan, aku lapar." Dia mencoba mengambil mienya.  
> "Kita juga tidak makan." Lalu dia merasa digerakan paksa. "Jangan gunakan ototmu please, aku akan mati"  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOK!  TOK!**   
  


Hoseok dan Kihyun mengetuk pintu kamar dimana Jeno dan temanya berada, mereka membawa peralatan yang dibutuhkan di tangan mereka.

Setelah sarapan yang agak ricuh akhirnya mereka keluar dan disinilah mereka menunggu pintu didepan mereka terbuka.

**  
CKLEK**

  
"Ah! Hyung!" Senyum Jeno melebar "Ayo Masuk!" dia membuka pintunya lebar, mempersilahkan Hoseok dan Kihyun masuk.

"Terimakasih Jeno." Hoseok tersenyum. "Permisi" melangkah maju yang diikuti Kihyun, mereka masuk dan menunggu Jeno menutup pintu.

"Ayo Hyung, semuanya sudah menunggu!" Jeno mendahului mereka, mereka pun mengikuti langkahnya, melihat anak-anak memperhatikan mereka dari arah dapur dengan senyum lebar.

Bentuk kamarnya mirip dengan kamar mereka, hanya saja lebih berantakan tipikal ruangan diisi remaja.

"Hyung!" Kihyun dan Hoseok membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman, mendekati arah meja dan menaruh peralatan diatas meja.

Perhatian anak-anak langsung kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah barang yang mereka bawa.

Mark yang duduk memakan roti, memucat melihat kotak besar dan segulung alat besi.

"Kenapa hyung? kau takut?" Haechan menepuk punggungnya sambil tertawa.

  
Renjun dan Jaemin mendekat mencoba membuka kotak yang dikunci, Chenle ikut menertawakan Mark dengan suara melengkingnya, sedangkan Jisung lebih tertarik dengan alat menjahit, dia memegangnya satu persatu yang membuat Jeno ngeri.

Kihyun dan Hoseok memperhatikan mereka, baru mereka datang dan keadaan sudah begini, bahkan memproses menjadi lebih parah.

Jaemin dan Renjun karena tidak bisa membuka kotak itu, mereka mencoba mencongkel dengan sendok dan mengocok kotak besi itu yang membuat suara berisik, diiringi suara khas Chenle yang semakin tertawa melihat Hyungnya berdebat.

Oh, dan teriakan Jeno, berlari dari Jisung yang memegang alat-alat tajam yang dia mainkan.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum meringis, sedangkan Kihyun merasakan pusingnya kembali datang.

" **YA!** " Kihyun berteriak, menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Siapa yang sakit disini?" 

Mereka menoleh kearah Mark yang gugup.

  
"Ok, sisanya pergi jauh-jauh dari sini, hush hush!" Kihyun mengusir mereka yang diikuti protesan.

"T-tapi hyung!"

"Aku ingin lihat!"

"Kita harus menemani Mark-hyung!"

"Ya, Markie akan menangis kalau sendirian!"

"Hey! Kata siapa?!"

"Hyung.. kau menangis saat-"

"Kau berjanji tidak akan mengungkit hal itu Jisung-ah"

"Apa yang kalian bicara-" Omongan Jaemin terpotong dengan tangan kekar menutup mulutnya, melihat Hoseok tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Kalian ikuti saja apa yang Kihyun katakan, agar prosesnya lebih cepat selesai." Hoseok tersenyum namun matanya meminta tolong kepada mereka.

Mereka melirik kearah Kihyun yang kelihatanya tidak ragu untuk melempar alat-alat yang dia ambil kembali dari Jisung.

' _Lebih baik cari aman_ ' Pikir mereka serempak.

"O-ok" cicit Haechan, menepuk pundak Mark lalu pergi darisitu.

Satu persatu mereka pergi, mengikuti langkah Haechan yaitu duduk diujung ruangan, dikasur dan duduk tenang menghadap kearah dapur, memperhatikan mereka.

 

Kihyun menghela nafas lelah, ' _Padahal aku belum mulai pengobatanya._ '

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kihyun berjalan kearah wastafel dan mencuci tanganya.

"Jadi Mark? Kau siap?" Hoseok bertanya sambil menyiapkan peralatanya selagi Kihyun mencuci tangan.

"Tentu." Dia menelan ludah gugup.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil. "Tenang, pria itu." Hoseok menunjuk Kihyun yang sedang cuci tangan.

Dia menunduk dan berbicara pelan. "Dia sebenarnya pembunuh berantai yang suka memotong korbanya dan menjahitnya kembali dengan bentuk-bentuk aneh." Matanya menatap Mark serius.

"Victor Frankestein?"

"Yup." Hoseok mengangguk perlahan menambah kesan serius, lalu dia pergi kearah Kihyun untuk cuci tangan juga.

Kihyun menghampiri Mark, Mark mengelap tanganya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat.

"Apapun yang dikatakan teman bodohku itu jangan dipercaya."

"E-eh?"

Tatapanya jatuh ke Mark, seperti menghakiminya. "Aku hanya berjarak 4 langkah dari kalian, mana mungkin aku tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan." Kihyun memutar bola matanya.

"O-oh, maaf."

"Tenang, itu bukan salahmu." Kihyun melempar notes kecil kearah Hoseok yang baru datang sambil mengelap tanganya yang basah. "Catat."

"..?" Hoseok menatap Kihyun bingung, lalu menatap Mark yang ikut menatapnya balik. Dia menghela nafas. "Apapun untuk tuan putri."

**  
TUK**

  
Kihyun melempar pulpen kearahnya. "Jangan panggil aku tuan putri." Hoseok mengangkat bahunya menyerah.

Kihyun akhirnya fokus ke pasienya, dia duduk didepan Mark. "Bolehkah?" Kihyun mengisyaratkan ke lenganya, perlahan Mark mengujurkan tanganya dan meletakanya ditengah meja.

Kihyun dengan halus menyentuh area yang diperban. "Permisi." Dia mulai melepaskan perbanya. 

"Mark, kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin bertanya sedikit, tapi kalau tidak nyaman tidak usah dijawab oke?" Kihyun berkata dengan nada halus, berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang tajam dan dingin.

"Tentu." Mark menjawab, rasa gugupnya perlahan berkurang melihat mereka terlihat professional.

Kihyun mengangguk, dia menaruh perbanya ke samping dan memperhatikan luka didepanya.

Lukanya tidak lebar hanya memanjang, seperti tertancap benda tajam.

_' **Dia tidak sengaja tergelincir dan kaca kecil menancap ke tanganya.** ' _Kihyun teringat ucapan Jeno, ' _Kalau hanya kaca kecil bukan masalah, tapi seberapa dalam?_ '

  
"Sudah berapa lama luka ini?"

"Emm? 4-5 hari?"

"Selama itu kau selalu perban?"

"Ya."

"Selalu dibersihkan?"

"Ya."

"Tidak digaruk sama sekali?"

"Tidak."

"... Kau yakin?"

".. Terkadang, tapi aku hanya menggaruk pelan di sekitarnya tidak langsung ke lukanya."

"Kau tahu kan itu malah memperburuk lukanya?"

"Y-ya, tapi rasanya gatal sekali."

"Hmm, kau tidak merasa pusing atau panas sejak luka ini muncul?"

"Tidak."

"Kau masih bisa menggerakan tanganmu?"

"Masih."

Kihyun memperhatikan lukanya, menekan pelan pinggiran luka ' _Tidak keluar nanah, merah disekitar luka karena terkadang dia menggaruk lukanya, untungnya dia menggaruknya pelan._ '

  
Kihyun menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang menyandar di counter meja sambil mencatat di notes, Hoseok menatapnya balik lalu mengangguk.

Kihyun kembali fokus ke Mark. ' _Positif, dia jujur._ ' Dia menyiapkan bahan-bahannya, dan jelas sekali Mark mulai terlihat ketakutan.

Kihyun tertawa kecil. "Tenang, ini hanya sakit sebentar. Untungnya kalian menjaga luka ini dengan baik, jadi bisa langsung dijahit. Tenang ya." Kihyun tersenyum.

Kihyun pun mulai mengelap lukanya dengan antibiotik, Mark menelan ludahnya kasar saat tanganya mulai di lumuri cairan tersebut.

Dia mengalihkan pandanganya dan mendapati teman-temanya yang diam memperhatikan di seberang kasur, mereka menatap lekat kearah Mark, seperti siap meluncur kesana kalau dibolehkan namun tatapan Kihyun tadi menahan mereka.

Mark menegakan tubuhnya, tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan temanya, Kihyun dan Hoseok tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Mark.

Kihyun meletakan kapas yang telah dia gunakan. "Kau siap, Leader-nim?" Kihyun tersenyum jahil.

Pipi Mark memerah, dia mengangguk cepat. "Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Baiklah, aku mulai." Kihyun memasangkan benang khusus ke jarum yang sudah dia steril. "Tenang ya." Dia berkata halus.

Kihyun mengarahkan jarumnya ditepi luka yang terbuka, lalu mulai memasukan jarumnya secara tegak lurus searah garis luka. Mengulangi ke sebelahnya dengan jarak yang hampir sama.

Mark menatap ngeri kulitnya yang ditusuk jarum, sedikit meringis sakit-perih. Dia melirik kearah tempat tidur yang diduduki teman-temanya, mereka menatap kearahnya dengan khawatir dan ngeri.

  
' _Tahan Mark Lee._ ' Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu mencoba duduk rileks, Hoseok tersenyum lucu melihat tingkahnya.

Berapa belas menit berlalu, posisi duduk Mark yang rileks membuat para remaja ikut tenang, mereka sekarang tidur-tiduran dikasur sambil menunggu proses menjahitnya selesai.

Mark yang sudah tidak mempermasalahkan perih ditanganya, atau bagaimana kulitnya lentur seperti keju di pizza. Mulai berbincang dengan Hoseok.

Hoseok yang tadinya berdiri sekarang duduk didepan Mark, membantu Kihyun merapihkan benda-benda agar tidak mengganggu prosesnya sampai dia diajak berbincang oleh Mark sendiri.

Sedangkan Kihyun masih sibuk dengan jahitanya.

"Jadi cara menjahit luka hanya seperti itu?" Mark bertanya sambil melihat tangan teratur Kihyun.

"Ya, menjahit luka tidak sulit kalau kulitnya tidak menyusahkan."

"Maksud Hyung?"

"Maksudku, lukamu ini masih dibilang kecil, cara menjahit berubah seiring seberapa parah lukanya. Lebar, dalam, luka itu terinfeksi atau tidak, daerah lukanya."

"Kau lihat." Hoseok menunjuk kearah jahitan. "Kihyun membuat banyak simpul agar jahitanya tidak mudah lepas, karena ini di area tangan, pasti kau sering menggunakan tanganmu kan? Nah dia membuatnya agar tidak mudah lepas nanti saat penyembuhan."

"Mmm.." Mark mengangguk. "Jadi semakin parah semakin sulit? Jahitanya?"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar. "Yup."

"Well.. aku ingat luka terparah yang pernah aku jahit, saat itu aku menjadi sukarelawan gempa bumi, mereka menemukan korban yang tertimbun berapa hari, kalian tahu kita disuruh apa? Kita disuruh menjahit pergelangan kaki yang hampir putus! Mereka menarik korban yang kakinya tertimpa dan menyuruh kami menjahitnya kembali, kukira mereka bercanda, bagaimana kita bisa menyambungkan betis ke lutut? dengan peralatan dadakan, mereka meminta kita melakukan operasi tingkat dokter professional! What a joke! Kita ini sukarelawan bukan-"

"Hyun." Hoseok memotong ocehan panjang Kihyun, Hoseok melirik kearah Mark, Kihyun mengikuti gerakanya.

Mark yang daritadi mendengarkan terlihat pucat dan tegang ditempat duduknya, Kihyun juga menangkap remaja lain yang entah kenapa tadinya duduk di kasur, sekarang di sofa depan mereka, menatap mereka dengan wajah pucat.

".."

  
"Jadi!" Hoseok menepuk tanganya. "ceritanya berlanjut."

"Yaaahh~" Remaja yang duduk di sofa mengeluh, berbeda dengan Mark yang menghela nafas lega.

"Lanjutkan hyung~" Chenle merengek.

"Ya selanjutnya apa yang terjadi? Hyung berhasil menyambungkan kakinya? Apa tidak? Ayolah~" Haechan ikut merengek, ditimpali yang lain.

Kihyun tersenyum jahil. "Aku sih mau saja melanjutkan, tapi.." suaranya menggantung dan melirik ke Mark, yang menatapnya bingung.

"YAHH!! Hyung!" Haechan berkata kesal. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Eyy~" Renjun mencibir

"Eyy~" Chene ikut-ikutan

"Eyy~" semuanya mencibir ke Mark, Mark hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Ini semua salah Mark" Renjun mengompori.

"Nee!" Semuanya menjawab.

"T-tapi kan-"

"Tidak tahu!" Haechan memotong ucapanya.

"Kami sudah tahu!" Jaemin menambahkan, yang diangguki oleh mereka semua.

"Aish JInjja, kalian membuatku gila!" Mark berkata sambil cemberut memainkan perban dimeja.

  
Kihyun dan Hoseok tertawa kecil, yang membuat Mark makin memerah.

Kihyun mengambil gunting dan memotong benang sisa yang menyambung, tersenyum melihat hasilnya, lalu menaruh peralatanya.

Dia berdiri dan menangguk kearah Hoseok, Hoseok datang menggantikan Kihyun yang mencuci tanganya.

"Sudah hyung?" tanya Mark.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Yup, tapi ada berapa hal yang harus kau tahu." Hoseok berbicara sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di kotak besi tersebut.

Hoseok berhenti sebentar, menarik notes dan menulis sesuatu. "Ini, kau perlu tahu ini agar lukamu tidak makin parah, sengaja atau tidak sengaja-" 

Hoseok menjelaskan sambil menulis dan Mark mengangguk sekali-kali.

Anak-anak yang melihat Kihyun mencuci tangan, perlahan mendekati Mark dan ikut mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan.

  
"Bagaimana hyung?" Kihyun melihat Renjun dan Jeno didepanya.

"Lancar, kalian menjaga lukanya dengan baik jadi aku dengan mudah menyelesaikanya." Kihyun mengibaskan tangan basahnya dan tersenyum kearah duo didepanya. "Kerja bagus."

Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. "Hyung juga, terima kasih." Jeno dengan eye-smilenya.

"Ah! Kihyun-hyung!" Kihyun menoleh, mendapati Haechan disampingnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Hyung, habis ini langsung kembali ke kamar hyung?"

"Ya, kita sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi kan?" Kihyun menaruh alat-alatnya kedalam tas. " Ada apa Haechan-ah?"

"Hyung, lanjutkan cerita tadi ya?" pinta Haechan dengan mata yang dibuat selebar mungkin.

"Oh! cerita tadi!" Renjun ikutan sumringah. "Tolong lanjutkan hyung~ aku penasaran." dia mengikuti jejak Haechan.

Jaemin yang melihat mereka berdua, hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengikuti aksi Renjun.

Sekarang Kihyun dikelilingi mata-mata berharap, dia menghela nafas.

Siapa Kihyun menolak permintaan mereka.

"Baiklah." Jawabanya disambut ceria yang menarik perhatian semuanya. Kihyun berjalan keluar dapur dan duduk di sofa, entah kenapa dari 3 orang menjadi seluruh anak ada didepanya, bahkan Mark yang jelas ditarik oleh Haechan karena dia ada di rangkulanya.

Kihyun melihat Hoseok yang duduk di kasur seberang, melihat mereka dengan senyuman sebelum tiduran dikasur.

"Ok, jadi melanjutkan cerita tadi."

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	17. Bonding II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**  
>  Kihyun melihat Hoseok yang duduk di kasur seberang, melihat mereka dengan senyuman sebelum tiduran dikasur.  
> "Ok, jadi melanjutkan cerita tadi."  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa mereka malah menghabiskan waktu disitu, setelah menceritakan kisahnya, Hoseok ikut bercerita dari arah kasur tentang dia menyelamatkan anjing yang ditabrak.

Sampai ke kisah Mark dan Haechan, dimana mereka berlari-lari keluar hanya dengan popok dan kembali tanpa popok yang disambut tawa semua dan muka merah Mark dan Haechan yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

' _Aku masih polos saat itu._ ' yang dibalas dengusan dari teman-temanya.

Mereka terus bercerita sampai matahari mulai terbenam dan membuat ruangan menjadi oranye, barulah Kihyun dan Hoseok pamit kembali.

Mereka diantar sampai kedepan pintu kamar mereka oleh Haechan dan Mark yang bersikeras ikut, mereka juga diberi makanan kecil dari Renjun sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Hyung sebelum kalian masuk." suara Mark menahan mereka didepan pintu.

"Ada apa lagi Mark? tidak perlu banyak berterima kasih, bahkan sampai memberikan makanan seperti ini." Hoseok mengangkat tanganya kanannya yang membawa keranjang kecil penuh jajanan.

"Mmm.. Bukan itu." Mark memainkan perban ditanganya, Haechan menghela nafas lelah.

"Maksud Markie, hyung bisa tinggal lebih lama disini."

"Tapi kalau hyung ingin pergi juga tidak apa-apa." Mark berbicara nervous.

Kihyun dan Hoseok  tersenyum, Hoseok mengusap kepala Mark, yang  membuat Haechan cemberut.

“Hyung, aku juga~” Haechan menundukan kepalanya, yang disambut tawa dari Hoseok.

“Ne~” Hoseok memberikan keranjang jajanan ke Kihyun, lalu mengusap kepala Haechan dan Mark.

“Terima kasih atas tawaranya Mark, akan kami bicarakan dengan Hyunwoo.” Hoseok berucap lembut dan melepaskan tanganya dari kepala mereka.

Kihyun membuka pintu kamarnya. “Jaga luka itu baik-baik, Haechan tolong perhatikan ya.” Kihyun menatap Haechan yang dijawab salutan ‘ _Aye_!’ lalu dia masuk ke dalam.

“Selamat Malam Mark, Haechan.” Hoseok masuk kedalam, sambil menutup pintu tidak lupa lambaian terakhir ke dua remaja.

**  
CKLEK**

  
Pintu didepan mereka sudah tertutup, tapi Haechan dan Mark masih berdiam ditempat.

Haechan melihat Mark yang memainkan perban dilenganya, sebelum menepuk pundaknya dan berkata.

“Yang terakhir sampai, cuci piring malam ini.” Lalu dia lari.

Mark yang baru sadar, mengikuti langkahnya. “Hey! Itu Curang!”

**  
.**

**.**

**.**

  
Hoseok dan Kihyun meletakan barang-barang dimeja makan, dan duduk dibangku dengan Lelah.

Jangan salah sangka, para remaja itu menyenangkan kok, tapi melelahkan.

Berapa kali saat cerita mereka mulai seru, mereka mulai melompat-lompat, berteriak, berdebat tiap saat dan terjadi disaat bersamaan. Sangat ramai.

“Wow? Apa ini?” Minhyuk menarik keranjang kearahnya lalu menggali tumpukan jajanan itu. “Ini dari anak-anak?”

Hoseok mengangguk melihat Kihyun yang enggan menjawab.

“Kenapa kalian?” Minhyuk duduk sambil memakan permen beruang warna-warni. Tak lama Hyunwoo datang Minhyuk makan sesuatu.

“Apa ini? Makanan? Aku minta boleh? Aku sangat lapar.” Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyunwoo sudah mengambil beberapa jajanan dan duduk disebelah Hoseok.

“Temanmu ini.” Minhyuk berkata ditengah kunyahanya. “kenapa dia… dia kelaparan terus?”

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya. “Aku dan Hyunwoo memang makan banyak.” Hoseok menyomot salah satu jajanan didepan Hyunwoo yang fokus makan.

“Pantas badan kalian begitu besar.” Minhyuk memutar bola matanya. “Omong-omong bagaimana anak itu? Segitu parahkah sampai kalian Lelah seperti ini?”

Omonganya menarik perhatian Hyunwoo juga, Hoseok melihat Kihyun yang masih diam dengan kepala di meja.

“Tidak, Lukanya tidak terlalu sulit, bahkan kita hanya perlu setengah jam dari persiapan hingga membersihkan alat-alat.”

“Lalu kenapa kalian lama sekali disana.”

  
“Awalnya Kihyun menceritakan ceritanya saat menjadi sukarelawan gempa bumi-”

“Yang insiden kaki itu?” Mihyuk memotong.

“Ya, insiden itu.”

“Hmmm, tukang pamer.” Tangan Kihyun yang jadi sandaran kepalanya bergerak kearah tumpukan jajanan, mengambil satu, dan melemparnya kearah Minhyuk.

“Aw, kau masih hidup?” Kihyun hanya menggerutu.

“Karena Mark-”

“Siapa?” Hyunwoo memotong.

“Anak yang lenganya terluka, yang berjabat tangan denganmu Hyun.”

“Oh dia.” Hyunwoo kembali makan.

Hoseok memutar bola matanya kesal. “Jadi, karena Mark dan Lainya tertarik-”

“Mark tidak tertarik dia takut.” Kihyun memotong Hoseok.

Hoseok menghela nafas Lelah. “Ya. Haechan dan lainya tertarik jadi Kihyun bercerita selesai menjahit luka Mark, entah kenapa kita malah terus bercerita hingga sore.” Hoseok memijat keningnya.

“Mereka anak baik, tapi sangat. sangat aktif.” Hoseok teringat tawa Chenle tepat ditelinganya, Renjun yang menyekek Jisung terus.

“Lalu saat kami pamit, Renjun memberikan ini.” Hoseok menatap kearah keranjang. “Dan saat didepan pintu Mark menawarkan kita untuk tinggal lebih lama.”

“Oh? Serius?” Hyunwoo kaget. Padahal dia sudah membuka map bersama yang lain untuk kemana mereka akan pergi dari sini.

  
Well, itu untuk rencana lain.

  
“Yap.” Hoseok bangun dan meregangkan badanya. “Sudahkan? Aku Lelah, bangunkan aku jika ada apa-apa.” Hoseok berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

“Hey.” Suara serak Kihyun menghentikan langkah Hoseok, dia menoleh ke Kihyun yang menatapnya tajam.

“Aku.”

“Memangnya aku melihat kesiapa hyung?”

“Okayyy? Kenapa?”

“Mandi dulu sebelum kau tidur.”

“Tapi aku Lelah Ki~” Hoseok merengek.

“Aku juga Lelah, aku juga yang merapihkan kasur tadi, jadi turuti saja peraturanya atau aku tendang kau dari Kasur.”

Hoseok cemberut, tapi Kihyun tidak mengubrisnya dan kembali menumpukan kepalanya di lengan.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya menyerah, dia pun mengambil handuk yang ada di jendela dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk hanya memperhatikan mereka, hingga Hyungwon datang dengan muka bangun tidurnya, melihat keranjang jajanan, mengubrak-abrik, tanpa mengambil apapun dia kembali ke Kasur dan tidur.

“Temanmu unik ya?” Hyunwoo berkata.

“Temanmu juga.” Minhyuk menatap Jooheon dan Changkyun yang duduk dilantai balkon dengan teropong dan coretan kertas dimana-mana.

“Apa yang mereka lakukan dari tadi?” Minhyuk menunjuk kearah para Maknae.

Dari tadi dia sibuk dengan peta bersama Hyunwoo lalu dengan Hyungwon yang kenal dengan kota sebelah.

“Entahlah, mereka tidak menjawab jelas tapi aku lihat mereka mencatat apa yang aku ceritakan ke kalian tentang makhuk itu.”

“Ahh itu.” Info yang sangat berguna, dan sedikit aneh kenapa anak-anak itu bisa tau sampai sedetail itu.

“Anak-anak itu… semoga mereka baik-baik saja.” Minhyuk berharap yang diangguki oleh Hyunwoo.

**  
.**

**.**

**.**

  
Sejak Kihyun dan Hoseok menjahit luka Mark, hubungan mereka dengan para remaja dengan cepat mendekat, setiap pagi pasti terdengar suara teriakan dari atap. Awalnya mereka panik dengan terburu-buru mereka datang keatap.

Mereka mengantisipasi seusatu yang buruk, bahkan mereka datang keatap dengan senjata.

Namun saat mereka tiba diatap, mereka melihat Haechan dan Jaemin dan sabun yang terus keluar dari mesin cuci yang terbuka, Haechan dan Jaemin sekujurnya tubuhnya dipenuhi sabun.

Awalnya mereka tertawa namun saat Hyunwoo dan lainya datang dengan senjata ditangan, mereka terdiam. Menatap mereka dengan mata burung hantu.

"Erm..?" Hyunwoo bingung.

Haechan dan Jaemin masih menatap mereka, lalu tangan Haechan menunjuk bola busa besar dikepalanya yang menyambung ke dagunya membentuk jenggot panjang.

"Sup?”

".."

".."

  
Changkyun melepas senjatanya, menarik celananya ke betis dan menghela nafas.

"UUOOH!"

Changkyun belari kearah mesin cuci yang terus mengeluarkan sabun, dia mengambil seraup lalu berbalik dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Perlahan dia mendekati Haechan dan Jaemin yang mendekap satu sama lain, bingung plus takut.

Saat Changkyun berada didepan mereka, senyumnya berubah lembut, Haechan dan Jaemin makin ketakutan.

"See ya.” Changkyun melemparkan busa ditanganya tepat ke wajah mereka.

Selanjutnya terjadi dengan blur, Haechan melempar dirinya ke Changkyun ke lantai penuh sabun, yang otomatis membuatnya basah kuyup.

Changkyun membalas dengan meraup sabun dilantai dan menceplokan ke kepala Haechan.

Jooheon dan Minhyuk menerobos melewati Hyunwoo dan lainya, berlari kearah Changkyun dan Haechan yang bergulat.

Namun mereka dihadang Jaemin dan Jeno yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Lawanmu disini hyungie~" Jaemin dengan senyum lebarnya tampak tidak berbahaya sama sekali kalau bukan pistol air ditanganya ditodongkan kearah mereka.

"QUARTERBACK!" Jooheon menerjang Jaemin dengan cepat, mereka berguling sambil terbahak-bahak.

Jeno mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Minhyuk, menantangnya jika coba-coba maju. Senyum diwajahnya benar-benar Innocent, berbeda dengan pistolnya.

Minhyuk tidak mau kalah, meluncur kebawah dengan mudah karena sabun yang licin, menghindari tembakan dari Jeno, mengambil pistol air yang dijatuhkan Jaemin dan menodongkanya ke Jeno.

Mereka berdua saling menodong satu sama lain, senyum adrenaline menghiasi wajah mereka, sebelum Minhyuk tertawa keras yang diikuti Jeno.

"Eyy~ Jeno-ah~" Minhyuk memanggil sambil tertawa, setiap langkah ke kanan Jeno mengikuti, setiap langkah kekiri dia juga mengikuti.

"Eyy~ Hyungie~" Jeno membalas, mereka terus berputar sambil tertawa dan memanggil satu sama lain.

  
Hyunwoo dan lainya memperhatikan mereka, tersenyum lebar. Hyunwoo memandang kebelakang, melihat Kihyun, Hoseok dan Hyungwon.

"Ayo?" Tanyanya.

Hoseok menganguk antusias, Kihyun tersenyum lebar, mereka berdua mulai melepas senjata dan melipat baju mereka, sedangkan Hyungwon makin masuk kedalam pintu.

"Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo menatapnya bingung.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin main busa hyung." dia tiba-tiba menguap. "Kalau tidak ada yang darurat, aku ingin kembali tidur." Hyungwon membalikan badanya dan berjalan ke tangga

"Ya! Pemalas ikut saja!" Kihyun menahan Hyungwon, lalu menariknya kearah pintu.

"Ki! Aku tidak mau!" Hyungwon menahan gerakan Kihyun.

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok memperhatikan mereka, lalu Hoseok menghampiri mereka dan dengan mudah menarik Hyungwon bahkan Kihyun sampai ikut terbawa.

Hyungwon terhuyung dan hampir menabrak Hoseok.

"W-woah." Hoseok terlihat panik.

"Maaf." Hyungwn mendelik kesal kearah mereka berdua.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum sedangkan Kihyun ikut menatapnya kesal. "Sudahlah, daripada tidur lebih seru main sabun!" lalu dia mendorong Hyungwon dan Kihyun keluar.

Hyunwoo minggir membiarkan Kihyun dan Hyungwon digiring melewati pintu.

**  
BYURR**

  
Hyunwoo dan Hoseok melompat kebelakang, mereka melihat Hyungwon dan Kihyun yang basah kuyup. Suara tawa melengking terdengar dari atas, Spontan mereka melihat ke atas,

Melihat Jisung yang memegang baskom, mereka juga melihat Chenle yang terbahak-bahak dengan tawa lengkinganya.

Lalu Renjun menonjolkan kepalanya, dengan senyum manis diwajahnya. “Oops?”

Jadi itu awalnya bagaimana mereka berakhir dengan penuh sabun, kecuali Mark karena lukanya yang masih belum sembuh, dia hanya bisa memperhatikan dipinggir pintu.

**  
.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	18. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**  
>  Jadi itu awalnya bagaimana mereka berakhir dengan penuh sabun, kecuali Mark karena lukanya yang masih belum sembuh, dia hanya bisa memperhatikan dipinggir pintu.  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hal yang mereka lakukan saat berada di apartemen itu cukup menyenangkan, menegangkan juga.

Anak-anak disitu sangat ceria dan kompak, terkadang mereka masih suka berdebat terutama Mark dan Haechan tapi tidak lama mereka akan kembali seperti biasa.

Setelah minggu pertama mereka tinggal disitu dan beberapa kali melihat anak-anak turun dan kembali, mereka selalu menawarkan untuk membantu namun mereka selalu menolak.

“Hyung tidak perlu khawatir, ini masalah kelompok kami.” Ujar Renjun pada Hyunwoo yang menangkapnya dan Haechan akan turun saat mulai matahari gelap.

“Kenapa tidak pagi saja?” Ujar Hyunwoo masih khawatir, dimalam hari para makhluk itu semakin sulit dilihat akan sangat berbahaya walaupun mereka berpengalaman.

“Kita hanya ke sebrang toko hyung, untuk mengambil beberapa alat-alat karena si bodoh ini tidak sabaran menunggu pagi hari.” Renjun menyenggol pundaknya ke Haechan.

“Sudah kubilang kan aku bisa sendiri, ini bukan pertama kalinya kok aku pergi sendiri.”

“Dan bukan pertama kalinya Mark-hyung mengomelimu setiap kau pergi sendiri.”

“Pft, dia seperti orang tua.”

“Chenle dan Jisung juga khawatir denganmu.”

“..”

“..”

“Fineee, kau beruntung aku sayang maknae kita Huang.” Haechan menggerutu sambil mengikat sepatunya.

  
Lalu dia berdiri, tas dipundaknya dan senter ditangan. “Ayo sebelum semakin malam.”

Renjung mengangguk. “Bye Hyung.”

“Kalian benar tidak butuh bantuanku? Apapun itu?” Hyunwoo menatap mereka khawatir.

Renjun melihat Haechan, mereka berdua berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Renjun mengalihkan pandanganya. “Hyung kalau sangat ingin membantu, mungkin Hyung bisa bantu Mark-hyung di labnya.”

“Lab?”

“Sebenarnya itu hanya kamar kosong yang diubah tempat uji coba oleh Mark dan Jisung, tempatnya disebelah kamar kami.” Haechan memberi tahu Hyunwoo lalu menarik lengan Renjun. “Ayo lebih cepat lebih baik, Bye Hyung~”

Dengan begitu Haechan dan Renjun keluar melewati tangga darurat, Hyunwoo menghela nafasnya, raut khawatir masih terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Hyunwoo berjalan kearah kamarnya, berhenti tepat kamar yang dibilang oleh Haechan.

‘ _Lebih baik daripada tidak ada kerjaan._ ’ Hyunwoo mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

  
Terdengar grasak-grusuk didalam, diiringi kata kasar dengan Bahasa inggris,  hening sebentar lalu pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Mark dengan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang seperti belum tidur dari entah kapan.

“Ya, Hyung?” Mark tersenyum kecil.

“Emm? Baik-baik saja didalam?”

“Oh yea! Sure! Baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kaget.”

“Ohh oke, maaf mengagetkanmu.”

“Nahh, it’s fine Hyung, jadi ada apa hyung?”

“Tadi Haechan bilang kau perlu tambahan tangan?”

“Oh? Dia bilang itu?”

“Ya, lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan, tolong bilang iya aku bisa gila kalau semenit saja tidak melakukan apapun.”

Mark tertawa sambil tepuk tangan. “Okayy, silahkan masuk hyung.” Mark membuka lebar pintunya.

Hyunwoo masuk perlahan, melihat sekitar setipe dengan kamarnya tapi dari bagian dapur ke bagian meja makan sangat berantakan.

Sangat mungkin kurang untuk menjelaskan situasi sebelah kanan, sedangkan bagian kiri dimana sofa dan Kasur berada bersih dan rapi, hanya ada kertas yang memenuhi meja didepan sofa.

  
“Maaf hyung, aku tidak sempat merapihkan, bisa kau lihat aku sedang mencoba sesuatu.” Mark menunjuk kearah meja makan dengan lampu meja dan botol gelas berisi sesuatu.

Hyunwoo mengangguk perlahan mendekati daerah kiri, sambil mengambil kertas yang berserakan dibawah, tempat ini bukan berantakan kotor lebih seperti berantakan dengan benda yang asal ditaruh.

“Apa ini?” Hyunwoo bertanya melihat coretan yang beragam, dari gambar yang detail sampai ke permainan XO.

Mark melirik dari balik pundaknya. “Oh itu, coretan saat mereka berkumpul disini.” Mark mengambil kertas ditanganya.

“Gambar ini dibuat oleh Renjun dia jenius dalam menggambar, dia dan Jaemin yang membuat peta untuk kita.”

“Jaemin juga menggambar?”

“Tidak, tapi dia mengerti soal peta, jadi dia mendengar perkataan kami yang menjelaskan dimana kami menemukan bangunan yang berisi makanan, lalu dia menyuruh Renjun menggambarkan apa yang ada di otaknya.”

“Wow.”

“Yep, Wow.”

“Lalu ini?” Hyunwoo menunjuk kertas yang seperti instruksi langkah-langkah.

  
“Yang ini dibuat oleh Haechan dan Jeno, mereka paling gesit diantara kami, jadi biasanya mereka suka keluar untuk mencari ‘info’.” Mark mengerutkan keningnya.

Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil. “Mereka sulit diatur?”

“Jeno tidak sulit, hanya saja Haechan suka menghasutnya sehingga dia ikut-ikutan sulit diatur.”

“Mereka suka pergi saat malam hanya karena ‘Aku bosan’, dan mereka tidak minta izin sama sekali.”

“Aku harus bilang ke yang lain jangan biarkan mereka berdua pergi malam-malam, kalau mereka bersikeras pergi salah satu dari kalian harus ikut.”

“Bukanya itu semakin berbahaya?”

“Setidaknya mereka jadi tidak jauh-jauh pergi kemanapun mereka pergi, Hyung lihat itu?” Dia menunjuk peta dalam gedung dengan detail ‘makanan’,’alat’,’obat’.

“Ya?”

“Haechan dan Jeno pergi saat petang kembali saat subuh, dan menjelaskan itu ke Jaemin dalam sehari, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir.” Mark menatap tajam kertas ditanganya.

Kertas dengan gambar manusia dengan judul yang dicoret berapa kali, dan bulatan-bulatan yang mengarah ke penjelasan.

  
Hyunwoo ingat Haechan dan Renjun yang keluar malam ini.

Welp, lebih baik tidak membuat leader kecil ini semakin panik.

  
“Sedangkan yang ini.” Mark menunjuk ke kertas dengan langkah-langkah seperti memasak.

“Ini Chenle tulis dari buku yang pernah dia baca, beberapa sangat detail dan beberapa tidak terlalu detail makanya aku dan Jisung terkadang mencobanya sendiri.”

“Kau tahu itu berbahaya kan?”

“Tenang hyung, kita tidak pernah mencoba sesuatu yang tidak kami mengerti seperti ini-- Apa ini? Alkohol? Sulfur? Darimana kita bisa dapat sulfur?” Mark tertawa lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu.

“Tunggu— gunakan— takaran--” Mark menggumam sambil membaca yang tertera dibawah, lalu matanya melebar. “Dengan takaran sesuai, campuran ini bisa meledak saat dikenai api! Hyung ini sempurna!”

  
Hyunwoo menatapnya skeptical.

Mark meringis. “Yap, bukan ide bagus, mungkin lain kali.” Dia menaruh kertas itu dimeja dekat sofa.

“Oke hyung, aku akan kembali ke pekerjaanku hyung silahkan lihat-lihat.”

Hyunwoo mengangguk, mengambil seraup kertas dibawah dan duduk dibangku yang didorong ke pojok ruangan, sedangkan Mark kembali fokus apapun yang dia lakukan tadi.

Hyunwoo memilah kertas gambar, kertas XO, dan kertas langkah-langkah. Matanya tertarik dengan kertas yang dibuat Haechan dan Jeno.

Diujung kertas dia melihat gambar matahari kecil dan emoji tersenyum dengan matanya yang membentuk bulan.

Lalu dia melihat penjelasan yang dibuat dan gambar manusia pas-pasan.

 

_Leher dan kepala utamanya._

_Tapi kalau kau pendek seperti Renjun dan Chenle, target kaki atau tanganya dengan begitu dia akan jatuh atau tidak bisa memegangmu._

_Belajar berjalan atau berlari tanpa suara, itu akan menyelamatkanmu dari berbagai situasi._

_Kecuali kau sudah tidak ingin hidup atau ingin mati seperti pahlawan, penuhi tubuhmu dengan bom, Tarik perhatian mereka dan bilang Allahuakbar lalu ledakan bomnya._

_Jangan lupa selalu tajamkan pisaumu, karena tiap tebasan yang kena tulang bisa mengurangi ketajaman pisau._

_Darimana kau tau itu?_

_Jangan balas tulisanku, kita harus professional!_ (ಠ_ಠ)

_Okay partner Jeno!_

_Kenapa aku jadi partner?_ (ಠ ∩ಠ)

 

Hyunwoo meletakan kertas itu dipangkuanya, sudah seminggu dia tidak menggerakan badanya, biasanya dia dan Hoseok pergi ke Gym tiap minggu dan selalu lari pagi di kompleknya.

Hyunwoo harus menjaga fisiknya, dia dan Hoseok yang mungkin jadi pelindung di kelompoknya.

Dia juga ingat, dia kehabisan nafas saat naik tangga pertama kalinya kesini sedangkan Anak-anak biasa saja.

‘ _Apa aku juga ikut keluar?_ ’

Dan membuat yang lain khawatir? Nope.

“Hey Mark?”

Mark tersentak, mengenai lampu meja yang bergetar dan hampir jatuh kalau Mark tidak cepat menangkapnya.

Hyunwoo meringis, Mark ceroboh sekali.

“Ya?” Mark menoleh menatap Hyunwoo.

“Disini ada tempat untuk latihan?”

“Latihan?”

“Ya untuk menggerakan badan, kau tahu kalau nanti kita perlu keluar?”

“Ohh..” Mark membalikan badanya dan berpikir. “Mungkin disini ada? Tapi fasilitas seperti itu biasanya dilantai 1 atau dua.”

“Kita berada dilantai paling atas.”

“Yap, karena disini yang paling bersih diantara yang lain, lantai lain mengerikan terutama lantai 1 dimana semua orang berkumpul disitu.”

“Kenapa disini yang paling bersih?”

“Sebenarnya ada 2 dikamar ujung dekat pintu keluar, tapi sudah kami bereskan bahkan kami sudah bersihkan ruanganya. Orang-orang saat panik akan berkumpul disatu tempat kan? Yah jadi lantai 1 dan 2 penuh seperti mereka kalau mereka belum keluar.”

“Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal dilantai sedikit lebih bawah? Bukankah Lelah harus naik keatas setiap saat?”

“Awalnya kita juga tidak suka hyung, kita semua untuk ke lantai ini saja sudah kelelahan tapi sekarang kami tidak terlalu pikirkan.” Mark membuka gorden yang dia tutup tadi.

“Disini kami dapat penglihatan yang jauh, lebih leluasa dengan atap yang juga kosong, satu lorong milik kami sendiri, aku rasa ini sempurna.” Mark melihat keluar, langit makin gelap membuat warna gradiasi oranye dan ungu.

“Lagipula naik tangga bagus untuk kaki Hyung, kau jadi lebih kuat belari.”

“Jadi kalian bulak-balik naik tangga untuk latihan?” Hyunwoo tertawa kecil.

“Yap.” Mark menjawab dengan mudah. “Jaemin dan Chenle yang paling lemah diantara kita, jadi kita dengan cara apapun mencari cara setidaknya kami cukup kuat melindungi mereka atau membuat mereka cukup kuat untuk melindungi diri sendiri.”

  
Hyunwoo menatap Mark yang menatap keluar, walau dia masih muda, jiwa pemimpin dan rasa untuk melindungi menyaingi Hyunwoo, dan Hyunwoo salut kepadanya.

Hyunwoo pun berdiri, menarik perhatian Mark dari jendela.

“Oke Mark, terimakasih atas saranya aku ada tangga yang perlu dinaiki.” Mark tertawa kecil.

“Kalau hyung merasa tangga itu kurang menantang, Hyung bisa datang ke kamar sebelah ku, disitu Haechan dan Jeno membicarakan cara melawan makhluk itu.” Mark berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

“Mungkin Hyung tertarik dengan itu.”

“Terima kasih aku akan kesana nanti, omong-omong kalau aku bilang ini ke Changkyun bagaimana? dia tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini.”

Mata Mark berbinar. “Oh ya? Datang saja! aku biasanya disini Bersama Jisung, dan disebelah ada Haechan dan Jeno, jam segini mereka mungkin masih ada disana.”

  
‘ _Iya tapi Haechan keluar bersama Renjun, jadi hanya ada Jeno disana.’_ Pikir Hyunwoo.

  
Hyunwoo keluar dari kamar itu, melambaikan tanganya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Hyunwoo akan bicara banyak ke temanya.  
  


**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


	19. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Previously on What in the World :**  
>  Hyunwoo keluar dari kamar itu, melambaikan tanganya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.   
> Hyunwoo akan bicara banyak ke temanya.  
> 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jflo_Starlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Hyung?” Jooheon yang sedang mencheck persediaan mereka, melihat Hyunwoo masuk dengan senyuman.

“Hey Jooheon aku ingin berbicara, bisa panggil Changkyun diatap?”

Jooheon mengangguk, menaruh pulpenya dan pergi keluar kamar.

Hoseok datang menghampirinya. “Ada apa?”

Hyunwoo menggiring temanya ke sofa, lalu membangunkan Hyungwon yang tidur, dan memanggil Kihyun dan Minhyuk yang sedang menjahit sesuatu diluar, lalu menggiring mereka ke sofa.

“Ada apa hyung? kenapa kita berkumpul begini?” Minhyuk tampak kebingungan.

“Tahan pertanyaanmu Hyuk-ah, kita tunggu Changkyun dan Jooheon jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan dua kali.” Mereka masih kebingungan tapi menurut dengan pernyataanya.

“Omong-omong apa yang kabuat diluar?” Hyunwoo menunjuk ke balkon yang penuh kain.

“Aku dan Kihyun membuat beberapa tas dari bahan yang kutemukan diatas.”

“Karung itu dan terpal?”

“Lihat hasil akhirnya saja hyung.” Minhyuk cemberut.

  
Mereka berbincang ringan sambil menunggu Jooheon dan Changkyun datang, Beberapa menit kemudian Pintu kamar terbuka menunjukan Changkyun dan Jooheon yang setengah basah.

“Kenapa kau basah juga?”

“Dia melempar busa kearahku, padahal aku baru saja datang.” Jooheon cemberut yang diiringi tawa renyah Changkyun.

“Oke oke, kalian duduk dibawah.” Jooheon dan Changkyun menurut dan duduk dibawah.

Hyunwoo menegakan badanya dan mulai ceritanya dari Renjun dan Haechan hingga Mark yang memberitahu ruangan disebelahnya.

“Intinya aku ingin kalian mulai menjaga fisik kalian, kita tidak tahu berapa lama kita akan ada disini, lebih tepatnya. Berapa lama sebelum tempat ini tidak bisa dihuni lagi.”

Mereka semua tau artinya tanpa harus dijelaskan, mereka beruntung karena apartemen ini ada dipinggir kota sehingga daerah disini masih lumayan bersih.

“Tapi bagaimana Hyun? Memangnya disini ada Gym atau apapun itu?”

“Mark bilang kemungkinan Gym ada di lantai 2, dan lantai 1 dan 2 tempat orang berkumpul.”

“Yang artinya?”

“Kemungkinan besar lantai itu dikerumuni makhluk itu.”

“Lalu bagaimana?”

“Well, untuk awalan kita bisa naik turun tangga?— Hey jangan tertawa, kalian saja kelelahan naik ke lantai ini.”

“Tapi hyung kau serius?”

“Ya, Anak-anak itu juga melakukanya diawal bahkan yang terlemah dari mereka bisa naik tanpa kelelahan seperti kalian.”

“Aku tidak menolak, aku setuju denganmu.” Hoseok berkata. “Changkyun dan Para model ini perlu dilatih.”

“Hyung?!”

“Kami tidak lemah, sialan!”

“Hyunwoo tadi kau bilang apa tentang Mark?” Hoseok melanjutkan pembicaraan tanpa mengubris protesan sebelahnya.

“Umm.. Dia melakukan pecobaan entah apa itu.”

“Dan mereka punya bahan-bahan?”

“Yap.”

“Aku mungkin akan kesana, sebelum menemui Jeno.”

“Aku ikut hyung.” Changkyun ikut bersuara.

“Aku juga akan ke Mark dan lihat apa yang dia buat.” Kihyun mengangkat tanganya.

“Oke, aku dan Jooheon akan menemui Jeno, Hoseok, Kihyun dan Changkyun akan menemui Mark, kalian berdua ingin kemana?”

“Entahlah hyung, aku akan lihat-lihat keduanya.”

“Aku sama dengan Hyungwon.”

“Baiklah, kita mulai dipagi hari dengan tangga, lalu ke tempat masing-masing, semoga saja nanti kita bisa ikut keluar bersama anak-anak.”

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, beberapa antusias, beberapa nervous akan berbincang dengan anak lain.

“Oke kita makan malam, lalu tidur secepatnya besok kita akan bekerja keras.”

“Ndeee!”

**  
.**

**.**

**.**

  
“Ki, jangan menyender ke pundaku.”

“Hyung~ aku Lelah.”

“Hyungwon kalau kau jatuh, aku tidak membantumu naik.”

Singkat kata mereka benci olahraga, terutama Changkyun dan para mantan model.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan 2 set 17 lantai dan ini mereka akan menyelesaikan ke 3 kalinya.

“Jangan banyak bicara, kalian mau yang dibalik pintu mendengar kita?” Jooheon berbicara halus dari atas tangga.

Hyunwoo, Hoseok dan Jooheon beberapa tangga lebih atas dari mereka berempat, mereka juga kelelahan tapi tidak mati-matian seperti mereka yang dibawah.

“Heon diamlah sebelum aku lempar sepatu ini ke wajahmu.”

Jooheon tertawa melihat sahabatnya kelelahan.

“Ayo, yang terakhir sampai dia yang cuci baju ini.” Hyunwoo mempercepat langkahnya tapi tetap tidak bersuara.

Dia tidak ingin cuci baju penuh keringat orang dewasa, tidak terimakasih.

Perkataanya terbukti efektif, mereka semua langsung diam dan fokus naik tangga, tenang dan sunyi.

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok sampai duluan, disusul oleh Jooheon lalu mereka menyapa Jaemin yang baru bangun.

  
“Kegiatan baru?” Jaemin menghampiri mereka dengan rambut kasurnya.

“Ya bisa dibilang begitu.” Hyunwoo menoleh mendengar grasak-grusuk dari arah pintu.

“Minggir!”

“Jangan dorong aku Lee!”

“Guys, aku jatuh aku bawa kalian semua kebawah!”

“Tidak, aku tidak mau cuci baju kalian!”

Mereka yang dilorong melihat mereka berempat masuk ke lorong, hingga akhirnya kaki Changkyun dan Minhyuk menginjak lantai lorong, Hoseok pun berdiri.

“Yap, berhenti.” Dia dengan mudah menarik Changkyun dan Minhyuk dari cengkraman entah siapa.

“Mereka menginjak lantai duluan, kalian berdua selamat mencuci.” Hoseok tersenyum lebar, dengan Kihyun dan Hyungwon mengerang dan dua pemenang yang saling memeluk satu sama lain.

“Ada apa ini?” Renjun keluar dari kamarnya, dengan kacamata diwajahnya.

  
Mereka semua menoleh, lalu Jaemin tersenyum dan merangkulnya.

“Mereka melakukan apa yang kita lakukan dulu Injun-ah.” Jaemin memeluk Renjun yang mencoba lepas dari rangkulanya.

“Oh oke selamat, apapun itu, Jaemin-ah aku perlu bantuanmu.”

“Apa itu?”

“Kemarin aku dan Haechan pergi keluar, dan kita dapat area baru penuh dengan barang-barang yang mungkin berguna bagi Mark-hyung.”

“Oh? Oke, hyung aku duluan ya, semangat dengan kegiatan kalian!”

“Tunggu.”

“Nde?”

“Kalian akan membuat peta kan?” Hyunwoo bertanya yang diangguki mereka berdua.

“Hyungwon kau kenal kan dengan area ini, mungkin kau bisa bantu mereka?”

“Kau tau area ini Hyung?”

“Tentu, aku akan menemui kalian, setelah menyelesaikan ini.” Dia menunjuk bajunya yang membuat mereka tertawa.

“Tentu hyung, aku tunggu ya.” Jaemin dan Renjun kembali ke kamar.

“Oke, tunggu apalagi? lakukan tugas kalian hush hush.” Minhyuk mulai mengusir Kihyun dan Hyungwon.

“Diam kau Lee.” Untuk kali ini Kihyun setuju dengan Hyungwon.

**  
.**

**.**

**.**

  
Hari demi hari terlewat dengan cepat, dengan kegiatan baru mereka waktu berjalan semakin cepat, tidak terasa mereka sudah tinggal sebulan disana.

Kegiatan tangga hanya menantang selama seminggu, setelahnya mereka dengan mudah melakukan 10 set tangga, bahkan anak-anak juga ikut kegiatan pagi mereka.

Tentu saja mereka melakukanya dengan sesunyi mungkin, mereka masih belum berani untuk membuka pintu lantai lain, terutama lantai 13 dimana ada darah yang mengumpul dibawah pintu.

Jeno dan Haechan banyak membantu mereka, walau Haechan menyuruh mereka memanggilnya guru selama mereka bertanya, tapi hampir semua kelompok Hyunwoo menerima info yang sangat berguna.

Sangat berguna saat mereka keluar, pada minggu kedua terkadang Hyunwoo atau Hoseok ikut bersama Anak-anak keluar dan pada minggu ketiga barulah mereka keluar sendiri, mencari bahan-bahan untuk Mark.

Omong-omong tentang Mark, dengan tambahan Changkyun mereka jadi lebih berani melakukan percobaan, dan Kihyun disitu memastikan ruangan tetap rapih dan mengingat waktunya makan atau tidur.

Kihyun dan Hoseok terkadang juga Renjun dan Chenle ikut mengumpul disitu tapi mereka lebih suka menanyakan tentang obat-obatan, yang lebih tua jelaskan dengan senang hati, satu hari mereka keluar dengan kotak dan senyuman penuh.

  
“Apa yang kau ajarkan ke mereka?” Mark bertanya saat melihat Renjun dan Chenle fokus ke kotak masing-masing.

“Aku hanya mengajarkan apa hal utama yang harus dibawa dan dicek setiap saat, kau tidak tahu kapan anggota mu akan terluka dan butuh jahitan dilukanya.”

“Hyung kau sedang meledeku ya?”

“Tidak sama sekali Mark, aneh sekali kau berpikir seperti itu.” Hoseok mengusap kepala Mark diiringi tawa Kihyun yang mendegar percakapan mereka.

  
Mark sendiri dengan kombinasi Jisung dan Changkyun, berhasil membuat apa yang ingin dia buat kemarin.

“Ayo hyung cepatlah!” Changkyun menarik Hoseok dan Hyungwon.

Mereka berdua melihat yang lain sudah ada diatap, ditengah mereka ada tungku dengan bara menunjukan beberapa bagian merah, menandakan baru saja dibakar.

“Apa ini? Kenapa semuanya disini?” Hoseok bertanya kesemuanya, yang dijawab gelengan atau wajah yang kebingungan juga.

“Jadi ada apa Mark-hyung?” Haechan bertanya ke Mark yang tersenyum dengan Jisung.

“Kau tahu catatan yang dibuat oleh Chenle?”

“Chenle buat banyak catatan hyung.”

“Yang tertulis campuran sulfur dan-”

“Kau tahu kita tidak mengerti kecuali kelompok professor ilegalmu hyung, langsung keintinya saja.” Haechan menimpali dengan cepat, dia sedang menulis jurnalnya dan Mark memanggil mereka semua untuk berbicara tentang kimia bukan hal yang membuatnya senang

“Okay okay geez.” Mark tidak ambil hati dengan perkataan Haechan, mempersilahkan Changkyun untuk selanjutnya.

Changkyun mengangguk. “Guys, tolong mundur sejauh mungkin dari tungku.” dia menggiring temanya ke pinggir dibantu oleh Mark dan Jisung.

“Apa ini Kyun?” Jooheon bertanya setelah ditarik mundur oleh Hyunwoo.

“Lihat saja nanti.” Dia tersenyum lebar.

Setelah merasa mereka semua sudah dijarak yang aman, dia kembali ke posisinya di sebelah Mark.

“Lihat baik-baik.” Changkyun mengangkat sesuatu, bentuknnya seperti batu yang dibungkus kain basah.

Changkyun pun mengarahkan batu itu kearah tungku, dia ambil ancang-ancang dan melemparnya.

  
Suara batu dan kayu saling bertabrakan dengan keras lalu seketika kayu di tungku terbakar, bukan api kecil yang menyala perlahan, tapi tepat batu itu mengenai kayu ditungku, api besar langsung menyala yang membuat mereka kaget.

“WOW?!”

“Apa itu Hyung?”

“Kau lempar bola api dari tanganmu?”

Seketika Changkyun dikerumuni Anak-anak yang antusias dengan demostrasi tadi, Mark dan Jisung saling _High-five_ dengan penemuan berhasil mereka, sedangkan para Hyundeul masih menatap kaget tungku.

“Hey! Ajari aku cara membuatnya.” Jooheon berlari kearah Changkyun dan merangkulnya. Hyunwoo menghampiri Mark dengan senyuman.

“Percobaan kalian berhasil dengan baik, tapi itu cukup berbahaya, semoga kalian menggunakan bukan untuk main-main.” Mark mengangguk antusias, Anak-anak yang mendengar itu sedikit menenang dari antusias mereka.

  
“Hey Markie, kau bisa buat petasan untuku?” Sebelum Mark mulai membicarakan hal itu dengan Haechan, Anak-anak mencari pembicaraan lain.

“Oh Hey! Lihat waktunya! Saatnya makan siang sore!”

“Oh? Yum yum, Kau akan buat apa Injunnie?”

“Aku mau sandwich stroberi dengan keju!”

“Aku juga!”

“Ey~ kau suka kan resep sandwichku? Sudah kubilang aku ini jenius dalam membuat sandwich.”

Mereka saling mendorong satu sama lain, dengan sengaja memisahkan Haechan dan Mark tidak memberi mereka ruang untuk berbicara dan berharap Haechan lupa apa yang ingin dia katakan.

  
“Hyunwoo Hyung?” Kihyun memanggil

“Ya?”

“Nanti kita bisa keluar sebentar? Beberapa persediaan kita mulai habis dan akhir-akhir ini mulai dingin, kita perlu baju yang lebih tebal.”

“Tentu, nanti kita bicarakan bersama yang lain.”

“Baik hyung.”

Hyunwoo menghela nafasnya, mereka memang terbiasa keluar bukan berarti rasa takut itu hilang, apalagi saat menghadapi makhluk itu, menatap mata mereka yang mati.

Terkadang begitu mudah melupakan dunia luar begitu mereka sudah ada disini, teman-temanya dan anak-anak yang selalu mengisi lorong ini, dan dengan mudah pula mereka ingat saat persediaan mulai habis mereka disini untuk bertahan hidup.

Mark, Jisung dan Changkyun makin sering didalam kamar-lab mereka, keluar hanya untuk olahraga. Raut wajah mereka yang serius memikirkan apa yang bisa mereka buat untuk membantu tim.

Kihyun juga memastikan kita memiliki dasar pengobatan dan memaksa kita membuat kotak obat dan Renjun mewakilinya dikelompoknya sendiri.

Hyunwoo juga merasakan saat makanan yang mulai diporsikan, dia akan berlatih lebih keras Bersama Jeno, Hoseok, Jooheon dan terkadang Mark, Haechan semakin sering keluar entah itu bersama Renjun atau Minhyuk.

Mereka semua berlatih keras, Jaemin dan Hyungwon selalu membicarakan area-area yang ada disini dengan bantuan tangan ajaib Renjun mereka berhasil membuat gambaran peta hampir seluruh pinggir kota.

Chenle mengikuti langkah Haechan, dia makin gesit entah saat latihan atau saat keluar sana, memang yang paling kuat di kelompok mereka Mark dan Jeno tapi Haechan dan Chenle selalu menang dalam kegesitanya, saat mencari persediaan mereka dengan mudah mengisi tas mereka dengan apapun itu.

Dan besok sepertinya mereka akan mencari persediaan bersama, dia melihat wajah Mark yang mengkerut menandakan dia sedang khawatir entah apa yang ada di kelompoknya, tapi boleh Hyunwoo tebak, masalahnya sama seperti yang mereka hadapi.

Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! kritik and saran selalu direquest! thanks and see ya! :]


End file.
